Carly Black
by Annabeth06
Summary: Harry Potter es el Elegido, tiene un gran camino por delante, pero no lo recorrerá solo. Una historia, un secreto, una carrera contra el tiempo y la obscuridad. Un solo destino. Para encontrar el verdadero significado de las reliquias de la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Estábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor Hermione, Ron y yo, esperando que Harry regresara de su misión secreta con Dumbledore, después de tantas reuniones que había tenido con él (de las cuales nos mantenía informados a los tres) habían descubierto la posibilidad de que Tom Riddle haya creado no uno, sino seis horrocruxes y sospechaban de la ubicación de uno de ellos.

Horrocruxes, la palabra que merodeaba por mi cabeza todo el tiempo desde que me había enterado de lo que Riddle había creado. Tom Riddle, nada más y nada menos que el "gran" "LORD VOLDEMORT" la ruina del mundo mágico, el responsable de que Harry haya tenido que crecer sin sus padres, al igual que yo, yo creo haber tenido un poco más de suerte, o eso creía hasta que entre a Hogwarts a los once años, fue ahí donde conocí Harry, Ron y Hermione, mis tres mejores amigos de los cuales no me he separado desde entonces, son como mi familia tal como lo fue Remus y James para mi padrino Sirius Black, con ellos he pasado muchas aventuras y hemos luchado contra Voldemort desde entonces, en primer año evitamos que cayeran en sus manos la piedra filosofal, en segundo Harry y yo evitamos que saliera del diario y Harry peleó contra un basilisco, en tercer año ayudamos salir libre a su padrino, en cuarto ayudé a Harry en sus pruebas de los tres magos lo que hizo que Ron me odiara por ponerme de parte de Harry, pero como siempre la única que comprende es Hermione pero al final todo se resolvió y volvimos a ser el cuarteto dorado como nos dice Dumbuldore, el año pasado entramos al ministerio furtivamente, casi no salimos con vida ya que aparecieron muchos mortífagos, entre ellos mi adorada madrina, cabe mencionar que me quiso matar porque la "defraude" o al menos es así como ella lo nombre, en mi primer año recibí al menos 200 vociferadores por parte de ella diciéndome que era igual a mi padrino (lo cual fue buena señal para mi), que deshonraba mi sangre al ser la mejor amiga de una sangre sucia, un traidor a la sangre y un mestizo huérfano, haber quedado en Gryffindor y no con las serpientes como mi primo Draco, con el que me llevaba estupendamente hasta el momento en que pise el tren de Hogwarts y decidí ser diferente a la familia, conocía Hermione en un vagón del tren y desde ese momento fuimos inseparables, luego llegaron Harry y Ron y comenzó lo que sería un gran vínculo, desde ese primer año paso todas las vacaciones con los Weasley y saco el dinero de mi bóveda que me dejó mi padre y su familia los Black, al ser la última de la familia (porque Sirius había sido desheredado) y abandoné la que había sido mi casa desde que mis padres murieron en una misión para ayudar a regresar a Voldemort (no es que esté muy orgullosa), la casa de los Malfoy, en fin logramos salir del ministerio con vida Sirius y Remus estuvieron con Madame Pomfrey unos meses pero todo pasó. Después de todo somos el cuarteto busca problemas del colegio, (eso es lo que dice McGonagall), Ron, Harry y yo jugamos Quidditch, Hermione y yo somos las mejores del colegio, las dos sacamos doce E en los timos, por no mencionar que Harry es el elegido.

Hoy en día estamos esperando que Dumbuldore acabé de informar a Harry, que nos informa a nosotros, por órdenes de Dumbuldore sobre los horrocruxes, según él es crucial que los cuatro estemos enterados de lo que ocurre, para poder ayudar a Harry en su misión de la que solo estamos enterados los cinco.

Yo lo entendía porque si lo sabía más personas podía llegar a ser muy peligroso.

Hermione se estaba impacientando demasiado, y no la culpaba pues ya tenía casi cinco horas de que Harry había partido con Dumbuldore y no regresaban.

De repente se oyó un grito que alteró los nervios de todo el castillo, o al menos los que estaban despiertos a las 3:00 de la mañana, los tres nos dirigimos una mirada rápida y salimos corriendo al mismo tiempo en que Neville bajaba corriendo de las escaleras como un loco, corrimos por los pasillos y nos topamos con Luna, llegamos al séptimo piso donde se escuchó el gritó enloquecido de Bellatrix Lestrange.

_ ¡Corran!¡Está muerto!¡LO LOGRAMOS!AHORA VAMOS POR LOS DE LA ORDEN!.

Nos dividimos la poción de la suerte y sacamos nuestras varitas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Un canto lastimero se oía a lo lejos, un canto triste y desgarrado, tal vez no eran un canto, no, era el llanto, el llanto de Fawkes.

En fin ¿qué podía decir?, ¡NO PODÍA CREELO! Definitivamente el mundo estaba loco, ¿Por qué todo tenían que ser pérdidas, muertes y dolor?, ¿Algún día se acabaría esta guerra que destrozaba tantas familias?, ¿Viviríamos yo y mis amigos para ver el fin?

Solo estaba segura de una sola cosa: Si no vivía para ver le fin, al menos moriría intentando que esta guerra llegara a su fin.

La muerte de Dumbledore había dejado herido a todo el castillo, después de su funeral, todo estaba en silencio, no había clases (lo cual me tenía sin cuidado), la mayoría de los alumnos se habían marchado ya a sus casas, Harry no salía de su habitación. Permanecí en la sala común los días siguientes preguntándome qué haría de ahora en adelante, pero recordé que no había nada que pensar, que seguiría a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione a donde fuese, después de todo para eso son los amigos y la familia, ¿no?.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ dijo Hermione sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos. No la había visto llegar con Ron pisándole los talones y con la cara de tonto que ponía siempre que estaba con Hermione, me preguntaba cundo pensaban decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero después de los desastrosos acontecimientos ocurridos este año con esa "niña" (Lavender) preferí que se lo tomarán con calma y dejar de tomarle el pelo a Hermione con ello.

_ Nada, aquí pensando en lo que nos prepara el destino, a veces pienso que todo esto es una broma de mal gusto, porque sin Dumbledore todo lo que era segura ya no lo será por más tiempo_ dije con un susurro.

_ En fin, lo más importante es ayudar a Harry a encontrar lo Horrocruxes y destruirlos_ dijo Hermione.

_ Pero no sabemos ni como destruirlos, ni dónde están_ dijo Ron con la cara tan roja que me pregunté a qué hora iba a explotar.

_ Yo creo que Harry tiene un plan, solo hay que confiar en él y brindarle todo nuestro apoyo, hablando de eso, creo que lo mejor sería empezar a empacar, vamos Carly_ dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie tratando de cerrar el tema, yo solo la seguí al dormitorio.

Cuando llegamos arriba me di cuenta que nuestras compañeras ya habían empacado, y por lo visto marchado ese mismo día, solamente la cama de Hermione y la mía estaban completamente llena de cosas, por no decir que la de Hermione tenía como cincuenta libros en cima, nunca entendí como le hacía para leer tanto, ni yo lo hacía, todo me salía por lo que veía en clases y en los deberes, pero esos libros eran extraños, obscuros y maltratados, cuando agarre uno, era tan pesado y brillaba a través de él un aura muy obscura y siniestra, traté de abrir uno y me sorprendió mucho lo que había escrito en él, todas la formas de hacer un horrocrux paso a paso, me sorprendió que Hermione haya leído eso, y es más que los tuviera en su cama.

_ La verdad necesito que me ayudes a leerlos, son muchos y no puedo leerlo tan aprisa, sería interesante que compartamos opiniones_ dijo Hermione sacándome de mis pensamientos y que dejara caer el libro al suelo del susto.

_ De donde sacaste esto Hermione.

_ Lo saque del despacho de Dumbledore hace un rato que acabó el funeral, no me mires así como si estuviera loca, estos libros nos pueden ayudar para saber más de lo que queremos destruir, ¿no?_ dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mi amiga.

_ Si claro no te preocupes, me iré contigo a la casa de tus padres, pasaremos ahí unos días y nos reuniremos con Ron en la Madriguera para partir desde ahí_ dije sonriéndole, sin mencionar siquiera el horrible plan que me había dicho la noche anterior para proteger a sus padres.

Nos dedicamos a empacar y recoger nuestras cosas, fuimos al dormitorio de los chicos para explicarles que íbamos a casa de Hermione y en una semana nos reuniríamos con Ron.

Salimos de Hogwarts directo a Hogsmeade para toma el tren, y vi por última vez el castillo, Hogwarts, mi hogar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Llegamos a la casa de Hermione a eso de las nueve de la noche; como acostumbran los señores Granger nos recibieron con verdadero entusiasmo y un gigantesco pastel de chocolate (lo que es irónico ya que son dentistas) y té para la merienda, subí rápido con Hermione a su habitación en la planta alta, la habitación más grande de toda la casa, donde había desde que Hermione va a Hogwarts dos camas, ni nos molestamos en desempacar, habíamos decidido pasar menos tiempo en casa de los padres de Hermione, claro que era por su seguridad, no se los mencionamos, ya que una vez acabado el plan de ella, no les interesaría que dos desconocidas abandonaran su casa, íbamos a tratar de ponernos en acción lo más pronto posible, para sacar a Hermione de su tormento rápido.

_ ¿Crees que sea buena idea?_ dijo Hermione a pesar de ser las 4 de la mañana y que yo pensaba que estaba dormida_ digo es por su seguridad, no creo que el ministerio se vaya a portar muy bien con ellos cuando desaparezca con mis amigos del colegio por pura casualidad, ¿no crees?

_Si Herms, creo que es la mejor opción que tienen, te admiro mucho por tomar estas decisiones tan difíciles, creo que yo no tendría el valor suficiente para hacerlo_ dije, tratando de darle ánimos.

_ ¿Y si no vuelvo?, ellos estarán felices porque no sabrá que me han perdido, es una buena forma de protegerlos a todos_ dijo Hermione, y por su voz deduje que estaba llorando.

_No digas eso, yo te prometo que regresaras con ellos, es más, daría mi vida porque regreses con ellos, les quites el hechizo y estén contigo para ver crecer a sus nietos Weasley Granger_ dije segura, yo daría todo porque fuera feliz con su familia, se lo debía por tantos años ser mi amiga incondicional, me conocía mejor que nadie tanto que a veces ni cuenta se daba cuando le tomaba el pelo.

_Gracias Carly, pero no dejaré que te arriesgues por mí, eres mi única hermana y no soportaría perderte_ dijo de forma más tranquila.

_Hay Hermione sabes que tu igual eres mi única hermana, pero ya te lo prometí y yo cumplo mis promesas, tranquila, no pasará nada malo, confía en mi_ dije riéndome.

_ ¡Black!, ni se te ocurra, ¡además ahora que me acuerdo pagarás por lo de los hijos Weasley/Granger!_ dijo después de quince minutos_ ¿eh?, no te salvas.

_Vaya, ya te habías tardado, pero tranquila solo bromeaba con lo de los hijos, no es para tanto tú le gustas y él a ti ¿no?, y ¿sabes?, ¡No vuelvas a decirme así Granger, no me gusta!_ dije cerrando la conversación.

A la mañana siguiente bajamos temprano de la habitación de Hermione, habíamos arreglado todo, de modo que un inversionista iría a ver la casa de los Granger mañana temprano, tenían boletos reservados en el aeropuerto y las maletas empacadas (cosa que ellos no sabían), también recogimos las nuestras y dejamos todo listo para partir lo antes posible.

Propuse salir al cine todos juntos esa misma tarde, a lo que todos accedieron, Hermione con una cara de incredulidad, yo le guiñe el ojo, creí que una salida con su familia era la mejor de todas las despedidas, volvimos a las seis de la tarde, ellos tres sonrientes, felices, como una familia.

_No puedo hacerlo_ me dijo Hermione cuando sus papás no escuchaban_ ayúdame, no puedo hacerlo cuando sonríen de esa manera.

_Yo sé que es difícil, pero no te preocupes yo estaré contigo en todo momento y todo saldrá bien.

Nos dirigimos a la sala donde se encontraban los dos, Hermione no daba señas de estar presente, entonces decidí dar el primer paso.

_Señores Granger, les agradezco por todo el apoyo que me han dado en estos años, ustedes y los Weasley son mi familia, prometo cuidar de Hermione para que regrese con ustedes_ dije rápidamente, y empuje tantito a Herms para que continuara.

_Los quiero mucho, por eso espero que un día me perdonen_ fue todo, Hermione hizo el encantamiento, agarramos nuestros baúles y tomamos el autobús noctámbulo.

Dejando atrás a Wendell y Mónica Wilkins esperando un taxi para tomar un vuelo a Australia, su nuevo hogar.

Llegamos a casa de los Weasley temprano, a las ocho de la noche, extrañaba mucho, la madriguera, la consideraba mi casa, y a la señora Weasley como mi madre, Ron y Ginny llegaron corriendo a recibirnos, la verdad extrañaba mucho a Harry pero no lo expresé en voz alta.

Ron subió nuestras cosas al cuarto de Ginny, donde pasábamos casi todo el verano, y bajamos a cenar para subir a "dormir" temprano, Hermione pensaba que podíamos hacer planes para el futuro, pero Ginny nos entretuvo con lo que pasó después de nuestra partida, era genial pasar el tiempo con ella y Luna, pero no era lo mismo que con Hermione, platicamos hasta las 3 de la mañana, sin tocar el tema de nuestra partida, porque era agradable estar en casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_Carly, ya sabes, ¿llevaron a cabo el plan?_ dijo Ron cuando estábamos Ginny, él y yo en la sala, mientras Hermione estaba todavía dormida.

_Si, fue muy difícil para Herms, pero creo que si funcionó, si todo salió bien ellos partirían a estas horas a Australia.

_ ¿Quién va a Australia en estos momentos?_ preguntó Molly Weasley que acababa de salir de atrás de un mueble asustándonos a todos ¿qué había escuchado?

_Amm, mi primo Draco_ dije antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_ ¿Mamá que hacías atrás de la puerta?_ le preguntó Ron.

_Solo les quería decir que ya es hora de desayunar, y necesito que me ayuden en la cocina_ dijo la Señora Weasley dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

Ya una vez en la mesa, nos dimos cuenta que casi toda la Orden estaba en la Madriguera porque iba a haber una reunión por la salida de Harry de la casa de sus tíos.

_Como todos saben, Harry Potter cumplirá años en un par de días, por lo tanto tenemos que discutir la forma más segura de traerlo aquí mismo de la forma más segura posible, ¿alguien tiene una idea?_ dijo Kingsley

_Yo creo que deberíamos apegarnos al plan original_ dijo Bill Weasley.

_No creo que sea una buena idea, la idea original salió a la luz antes de que se hubiera decidido llevarla a cabo, muchos mortífagos deben de estar ya enterados, entre ellos Snape, que estaba en esa reunión._ dijo el señor Weasley.

_ Y no podíamos establecer una conexión de Red Flu a la chimenea de la casa de los tíos de Harry como lo hicimos en 4° año_ preguntó Ron.

_No creo que sea buena idea, si, el ministerio nos apoya, pero estamos seguras que hay espías dentro de él, y si se enteran sabrán el paradero final del muchacho_ dijo Moody un poco más frívolo de lo necesario.

_Yo opino, que deberíamos plantear un señuelo, con los miembros del ministerio, sobre una fecha falsa, quien está a favor_ comentó Kingsley, toda la mesa alzo la mano, en señal de conformidad_ en ese caso Arthur, Moody, Tonks y yo nos encargaremos de ello.

_En cuanto a Harry, creo que deberíamos sacarlo de su casa toda la orden, pero, acompañado de otros siete Harry Potter, cada uno acompañado de un miembro fuerte de la Orden, vestidos de la misma forma, nadie sospechará_ dijo, para sorpresa de todos Mundungus Flecher_ De todas formas no hay otra forma de sacarlo sin que el ministerio se entere, y logramos disminuir las probabilidades de que el muchacho salga herido.

_Guau Mundungus, hasta que al fin dices algo inteligente, pero ¿qué nos dice que podemos confiar en ti?_ dijo Bill

_Debemos creerle porque es la única solución que tenemos y porque él será uno de los ocho Potters, ¿no es así Mundungus?_ dijo Moody_ ¿quién está a favor?

Toda la sala levantó la mano una última vez.

_Bueno ya está decidido, ahora, ¿Quiénes serán los protectores?_ dijo la señora Weasley.

De forma sincronizada y se levantaron Moody, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Hagrid, Fleur, Mundungus, Fred y George.

_Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que sobran muchos, Mundungus, Fleur, Fred y George serán cuatro de los ocho Potters, faltan tres, ¿Quiénes?, preguntó Kingsley, con una autoridad que nadie discutió.

Si pensarlo dos veces me levanté antes que nadie, total ya tenía 17 años y la mirada de advertencia de mi padrino Sirius no podía intimidarme ya, Ginny se levantó al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Ron y Hermione, esto iba a provocar una pequeñas controversias.

_ ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!_ gritaron Sirius, Molly y Arthur Weasley.

_No pueden permitir que vayan son demasiado jóvenes_ dijo Molly Weasley.

_De hecho tres de ellos ya son mayores de edad, ya pueden tomar decisiones propias, en cuanto a Ginny si estoy de acuerdo_ dijo serenamente Kingsley, que era el único que no parecía estar punto de estallar.

_No es justo es mi amigo, él me ha salvado muchas veces debo ayudar_ dijo Ginny.

_No quiero que ninguno de los tres vaya _dijo la señora Weasley como si no hubiera escuchado a Ginny.

_En eso estoy de acuerdo yo_ dijo Sirius_ son muy jóvenes, y ya tienen mortífagos dispuestos a acabar con ellos, ¿no Carly?_ dijo mi padrino.

_En realidad ya tengo 17, puedo hacer lo que quiera, Harry es mi mejor amigo, prometí ayudarlo siempre, en cuanto a lo otro, todos seremos lo blancos principales, iré_ dije sin emoción alguna, no tenía ganas de pelear con él, ahora que tal vez no nos veríamos con tanta frecuencia.

_Si igual nosotros iremos, como Carly nuestra decisión está tomada desde que tenemos once años. Juramos ayudar a Harry_ contestó Hermione evitando la mirada de la señora Weasley.

_Creo que ya quedó, Fleur, Fred, George, Carly, Ron, Hermione y Mundungus serán siete Potters_ dijo Moody antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de protestar_ nos reuniremos aquí mismo mañana a las 7 de la noche para planear todo antes de partir a Privet Drive, eso es todo por hoy.

Todos empezaron a salir, pero antes de que Ron, Hermione y yo alcanzáramos la puerta, esta se cerró y no nos dejó salir, cuando me di la vuelta vi que Remus, Sirius, Moody, Kingsley y los Weasley nos miraban.

_Queremos hablar con ustedes_ dijo Lupin_ ya saben, sobre sus planes del futuro.

_No podemos decirles, Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que solo podía decirnos a nosotros sobre la misión que él le dejó_ le contestó Hermione

_Seguro que entendieron mal, Albus no les dejaría una misión a tres niños_ dijo Kingsley

_No, es algo que debemos hacer solos, lo sentimos pero no podemos decirles nada_ les conteste.

_ ¿Y cuándo planean llevarlo a cabo si se puede saber?_ dijo Sirius

_Partiremos antes de que termine el mes, mi papá ya me ayudó con los preparativos de todos modos_ dijo Ron ante la mirada de su madre.

_Es que no piensan terminar la escuela, va echar su vida a la borda así nada más_ dijo la señora Weasley, tan roja que parecía a punto de estallar_ ¿qué opinan sus padres?

_Ayudar a terminar esta guerra no es echar el futuro a la borda, los papás de Hermione están enterados y se han puesto a salvo_ dije ya enojada_ Lupin tu dijiste que si no podíamos confiar entre nosotros, entonces no podíamos confiar en nadie.

_ Sí, es cierto, creo que ya se pueden ir_ dijo él.

Al día siguiente nos reunimos a la hora prevista en el comedor de los Weasley, Moody les asignó a cada guardián un destino, o la casa protegida a la que debían llegar.

Volamos por Londres directo al número 4 de Privet Drive, donde esperamos afuera que los tíos de Harry desaparecieran con Hestia.

Íbamos a tocar cuando escuchamos que Harry hablaba con él mismo, cuando todos estaban al borde de las lágrimas por lo que estaba diciendo, no aguanté y toqué la puerta.

Todos los miembros de la orden saludaron a Harry, yo le di solo un abrazo, nos dirigimos a la cocina alienígena de la tía de Harry, me pregunté cuanto tiempo iba a pasar sin que se rompiera algo.

Moody le explicó el plan a Harry, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, solo le faltó decir lo más importante, y cuando lo dijo explotó:

_ ¡NO!_ gritó Harry_ Ni hablar.

_Les advertí que se lo iba a tomar así_ dijo Hermione

_Si creen que voy a permitir que siete personas se jueguen la vida…. _ dijo Harry

_Como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho_ tercio Ron.

_Esto es diferente, hacerse pasar por mi_ gruño Harry

_Mira, a nadie le hace mucha gracia_ dijo Fred con seriedad_ Imagínate si algo sale mal y nos quedamos convertidos en unos imbéciles con gafitas para siempre.

_ ¿tú qué opinas?_ me preguntó Harry.

_Yo creo que la decisión ya está tomada, además somos quince personas contra uno y tú no puedes usar magia_ le contesté.

_Todos los que estamos aquí somos mayores de edad, esto es urgente, así que los cabellos Potter, ¡YA!_ le gritó Moody, Harry se arrancó los cabellos y se los entregó a Moody, los echó en la poción multijugos, la cual ser torno dorada_ Ahora los siete Potters párense en línea.

_Harry te ves mucho más apetitoso que Crabbe y Goyle _ dijo Hermione haciendo que Ron se pusiera rojo.

_Falta uno_ dijo Lupin.

_Mundungus ven aquí_ dijo Moody.

_Yo quiero ir de escolta_ protestó Mundungus.

_No, ya rápido tómense la poción, no tenemos toda la noche_ gritó Moody, la poción sabía realmente extraña, como a chocolate metálico_ Si la ropa les queda mal, en el primer saco hay ropa y lentes, y en el segundo el equipaje_ explicó Moody.

Todos comenzaron a sacar la ropa, yo me vestí rápido, quería que acabara la noche y llegar con Harry y todos bien a la Madriguera.

_Muy bien, ahora las parejas son las siguientes_ dijo Moody_ Mundungus viajará conmigo en escoba, Arthur y Fred igual en escoba, George con Remus en escoba, la Señorita Delacour con Bill en thestral, la señorita Granger con Kingsley igual en thestral, la señorita Black con Tonks en escoba y como es lógico, Ron y Sirius en escoba, Harry tú irás con Hagrid, en motocicleta, antes de que protestes, tienes que saber que los mortífagos seguirán al que se vea más cómodo en una escoba, Snape les ha de haber contado hasta el último detalle, saldremos en tres minuto, todos prepárense.

Salimos a la calle, agarre mi escoba y una jaula, fui con Tonks a la parte de la formación que le correspondía, miré a Harry que se veía totalmente ridículo en ese cochecito, cuando me vio se puso más rojo que Ron cuando se enoja.

Moody dio la orden de partir, di un golpe al piso y ya estábamos entre las nubes, no había pasado más de tres minutos cuando ya teníamos a más de veinte mortífagos atrás de nosotras, ¡sabían del plan!, faltaban menos de veinte minutos para llegar a la casa de tía Muriel, pero creo que entre tantos disparos de luz verde y roja que nos íbamos a retrasar, estábamos a menos de cinco kilómetros esquivando y peleando de forma satisfactoria, cuando escuche la risa más odiosa y la que menos queríamos oír.

_Miren quien está ahí mi sobrina Tonks, dime te la pasaste bien en tu luna de miel con el lobito, ¡Avada Kedavra!_ grito Bellatrix Lestrange pero Tonks fue más rápida, estuvimos más de un kilómetro esquivando maldiciones asesinas de esa loca, Tonks fue herida por otro mortífago, acababa de confundir a uno cuando todo pasó, Bellatrix se acercó muy rápido, Tonks perdió el equilibrio y cayó de su escoba, yo me imaginé que estábamos en un partido, y que Tonks era la quaffle, baje en picado y la subí en mi escoba, estábamos recuperando el equilibrio cuando apareció de nuevo Bellatrix ya estábamos llegando a casa de Muriel cuando lanzó una maldición asesina de nuevo, la última de la noche, pero Tonks no podía morir, ella estaba recién casada con Remus, quien por primera vez después de 17 años era feliz, me incliné hacia adelante protegiendo a Tonks, grité Protego, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, vi aparecer el escudo y la maldición chocar contra él haciendo que se rompiera, y todo se volvió negro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Todo era obscuridad, no lograba distinguir nada en absoluto, ¿me habrá alcanzado la maldición asesina?, ¿realmente se había roto el escudo?, sentía como si el autobús noctámbulo me hubiera atropellado, me hubiera caído de la escoba y me hubieran aventado crucios, todo al mismo tiempo; tenía la extraña sensación que no podía gritar, ni escuchar, ni ver; con el tiempo logre escuchar voces muy lejanas que decían cosas, que ahora no tenían mucho sentido:

_ ¿Molly qué ha pasado?_ preguntó la voz que reconocí como la de Kingsley.

_No sé, estábamos en el patio esperando, y de repente llegó Harry y Hagrid, para ese momento ya se habían retrasado varios, entre ellos ustedes, Bill y Fleur, Tonks y Carly y Arthur y Fred, acababa de pasar un rato cuando llegaron Lupin con George, herido por culpa de Snape, perdió mucha sangre, y ya no pude hacer crecer su oreja porque fue arrancada con magia obscura, después llegaron Arthur y Fred y entraron a ver a George, después de unos minutos apareció Tonks en el patio, estaba muy herida y cargaba a Carly en brazos, ella estaba inconsciente y pálida, por un momento creí que estaba muerta por lo fría que estaba, creo que ya está mejor pero no quiere despertar, y ya no sé qué hacer_ dijo Molly Weasley casi gritando, en mi opinión se estaba volviendo histérica, pero ¿era cierto lo que dijo?, luche por abrir los ojos pero no podía.

_ ¿Por qué no despierta?_ preguntó Hermione_ ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿por qué nada funciona?

_Acabábamos de salir de la casa de los tíos de Harry y ya teníamos como veinte mortífagos encima, y apareció entre ellos mi adorada tía, me tenía ganas, creí no iba a descansar hasta matarme, gracias a Merlín que no sabía que Carly era Harry porque si no ya estaríamos muertas en este momento, ya estábamos cerca de la casa de Muriel cuando un hechizo aturdidor me alcanzó y según la tía Muriel la chica me alcanzó antes de que cayera al suelo, luego se volvió a elevar y justo cuando llego a la frontera una maldición asesina que iba dirigida a mi le dio indirectamente, es una forma realmente difícil de describirlo_ dijo Tonks al borde de las lágrimas_ Le dio justo cuando pasamos la frontera, caímos desde ahí porque perdió el conocimiento, desperté y tía Muriel me contó todo cuando desperté tomé el translador y aparecimos aquí.

Guau, ya no quería escuchar más, ya era mucho, pero no podía despertarme. De repente se escuchó otro ruido en el patio, y entraron otras personas en la casa.

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ preguntó Sirius.

_Nada, solo Tonks y Carly tuvieron un pequeño percance con Bellatrix, tu sobrina no ha despertado, y George fue atacado por Snape y perdió una oreja, espero que no haya más pérdidas está noche_ dijo con la serenidad de siempre Kingsley de una forma en que el ambiente se relajó.

_Vamos Carly despierta, puedes hacerlo, no nos dejes solos, juramos estar siempre los cuatro juntos_ murmuró Harry a mi oído, sentí un líquido caliente caer en mis ojos, lo que sea que haya sido, sentí como si disolviera el pegamento que los mantenía cerrados, fue entonces cuando logré abrirlos.

Lo primero que vi fueron los ojos esmeralda de Harry, tan profundos que me perdí en ellos, luego vi a la señora Weasley con un frasco en la mano, fue eso lo que me hizo abrir los ojos.

_ ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso Carly Black!, ¿has entendido?_ dijo Hermione abrazándome y sacándome todo el aire que tenía adentro.

_Sí, yo igual me alegro de verte Herms_ le dije haciendo que se sonrojara y dándole un abrazo a Harry que parecía totalmente perdido_ de hecho me alegro de que ustedes estén bien, ¿dónde está Bill y Fleur?

_Si, pero no hay que preocuparnos, no han de tardar_ dijo Remus_ ¿Carly, qué fue exactamente lo que pasó allá arriba?

_No lo sé, cuando partimos nos atacaron, estábamos a punto de llegar cuando me iba a alcanzar una maldición imperdonable cuando hice un Protego, el cual se rompió al contacto de la maldición y eso es todo lo que me acuerdo_ dije omitiendo datos innecesarios.

Sirius iba protestar y estaba segura que me iba a regañar para que le contara toda la historia cuando llegó otro sonido fuerte del patio, todos salimos corriendo de la casa para recibir a Bill y Fleur.

_ Ojoloco ha muerto_ dijo Bill, dejándonos mudos a todos_ lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos, ocurrió justo cuando dejamos la casa, Voldemort puede volar ¿saben?, fue directo hacia ellos, Dung se dejó dominar por el pánico y desapareció, la maldición le dio de lleno Moody en el rostro, haciendo que este callera hacia atrás y… No pudimos hacer nada, nos perseguían una docena de mortífagos.

_Claro que no podías hacer nada_ dijo Lupin para consolarlo.

Eso era prácticamente imposible, Ojoloco muerto, él que siempre estaba alerta y era tan fuerte, poderoso y superviviente por excelencia, al final, todos nos dirigimos al interior de la Madriguera, Bill sacó una botella de whisky de fuego y unos vasos pequeños que llenó y repartió entre todos.

_ ¡Por Ojoloco!_ dijo Bill

_ ¡Por Ojoloco!_ repetimos todos, el whisky de fuego nos abrigó la garganta y nos dejó un aire de serenidad.

_Así que Mundungus desapareció_ masculló Lupin.

_Sé lo que piensas, yo creo que Mundungus estaba asustado, él no quería participar, Moody casi lo obligó_ dijo Bill_ además Quien tu sabes actuó tal y como dijo Moody que actuaría, fue en busca del Harry que iba con los miembros más fuertes de la orden.

_Si pero eso no explica porque ya sabían del día en que íbamos a sacar a Harry de esa casa_ dijo Fleur.

_No, no puede ser, no creo que alguien haya dicho algo del plan al propósito, tenemos que confiar entre nosotros, y no creo que ninguno de ustedes fuera capaz de venderme a Voldemort_ dijo Harry.

Sirius volteó a verme con una cara extraña, la misma cara que Remus le daba a Harry.

_ ¿Crees que estoy loco?_ le preguntó Harry a Lupin.

_No, creo que eres igualito a James, que habría considerado que desconfiar de sus amigos era la peor de las deshonras_ terció Lupin_ en fin, ¿Sirius me acompañas?, tenemos que recoger el cuerpo de Ojoloco antes de que alguien más se lo lleve.

_Si, ya voy_ dijo mi padrino, y salió tras de él.

La sala se quedó en silenció, la señora Weasley discutió con Harry porque el muy tonto se quería ir, digo, no creo que sea buena idea después de todo lo que nos había costado traerlo aquí.

_ ¿Dónde está tu lechuza Harry?_ preguntó la señora Weasley_ Para que descanse con Errol.

_Murió, murió protegiéndome_ dijo Harry, antes de salir de la casa.

Me preocupaba estaba más blanco que la cera, no me gustaba cuando se ponía así, era tan triste, le dirigí una mirada a Ron y Hermione que me siguieron al patio. Harry se agitaba como loco y murmuraba cosas realmente incongruentes, no pareció darse cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que lo abracé por la espalda, era la única forma de demostrarle nuestro apoyo. Rápidamente nos contó que había visto a Ollivander como prisionero de Voldemort, y que lo había torturado para saber cómo destruir a Harry.

_Dijiste que ya no lo ibas a dejar entrar Harry_ Lo regañó Hermione.

_No puedo evitarlo, tengo que irme de aquí, no es seguro_ dijo Harry.

_Tienes que quedarte, para la boda, no hay lugar más seguro que aquí amigo_ le animó Ron.

_Además ni siquiera puedes usar magia, vamos adentro antes que la mamá de Ron nos venga buscar_ dije sin darle oportunidad para replicar.

Hermione y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación que compartíamos las dos juntas, empezaos a hacer el equipaje, era urgente, porque Harry tenía razón ya nada era seguro.

Hermione sacó un bolso de cuentas que quería expandir, mientras yo buscaba el hechizo en el libro de encantamientos avanzados, cuando al fin lo encontré lo ensayamos unas veces, porque era un conjuro en pareja, respiramos y comenzamos, llevábamos unos momentos cuando Ginny abrió la puerta y entro con una caja.

_Lo siento, solo venía a darles las cosas que me encargaron, aquí está la casa de campaña, unos trastes de cocina, unas pociones curativas y sus repuestos, y además de unas cuantas pastas y bolsitas de té_ dijo Ginny con voz entrecortada_ Mi mamá me ha seguido de cerca, tuve que escapar corriendo, ella está interrogando a Harry, ella no aceptará que se vayan hasta que lo hayan hecho.

_ ¿Entonces qué cree que va a pasar?_ dijo Hermione_ alguien va a ir a matar a Voldemort mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí a preparar pasteles.

_Eso es lo que van a hacer_ dijo Ginny.

_No, Herms solo quería dar un ejemplo, tranquila, pero deben entender que debemos partir_ le dije_ es más ahorita vengo.

Bajé corriendo a ver dónde estaban los restos de pociones multijugo de Ojoloco, los encontré en la cocina, justo cuando iba entrar la señora Weasley se paró de su silla y me siguió hasta ellas, las tomé y subí a la habitación como si fuera algo habitual, pero ella iba detrás de mí, casi casi respirando en mi nuca, y antes de entrar al cuarto me dirigí al baño, las encogí y las metí en mi bolsillo, fue entonces cuando salí de allí.

_ ¿Qué tienes en las manos?_ me preguntó.

_Nada mire_ y antes de que dijera entre al cuarto.

_ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_ me preguntó Hermione.

_Porque la señora Weasley me siguió hasta aquí, creo que deberíamos dejar esto para más tarde_ dije dejando las pociones al lado de las cajas con las cosas que llevaríamos.

Empecé a vaciar mi baúl con la ayuda de Ginny, ella se iba a encargar de desaparecer todas nuestras cosas que íbamos a dejar, al final me quedé con una mochila que contenía mi ropa muggle, un manojo de cartas, una caja de madera tallada que me regaló Hagrid con accesorios entre ellos el collar y el anillo que me identificaban como miembro de los Black, la llave de mi bóveda, un reloj de bolsillo que era de mi padre y una insignia de Gryffindor que me había regalado la profesora McGonagall antes de partir de Hogwarts y me había dicho que no olvidara que era Gryffindor ante todo, mis libros se los di Hermione, al igual que las pociones que guardaba y los ingredientes con los que contaba, me puse el reloj de pulsera que me regaló mi padrino que se podía abrir al contacto del dueño y ver una foto donde estaba con él y mis amigos en los jardines de Hogwarts; al final coloqué una álbum de fotos donde tenía una con mis amigos por cada año que terminaba, todas a las afueras de Hogwarts, en ellas se veía cuanto habíamos cambiado con el tiempo, otra con Hagrid y el huevo de Norberto, otra con la profesora McGonagall cuando ganamos la copa de las casas, otra con mi equipo de Quidditch, otra con Harry cuando pasó la primera prueba de los tres magos, otra con el ED, otra con la familia Weasley y al final otra donde estábamos los Ron, Hermione, Harry y yo en callejón Diagon el año pasado. Cerré mi mochila y se la puse a lado de las cajas, junto con la de Hermione, agarro su túnica del colegio y la de Quidditch, un manojo de plumas, tinta y pergamino (porque no iba a poder mandar una carta una vez como fugitivos), agarré mi quaffle, la encogí y la metí en mi mochila, solo como recuerdo, mi Saeta de Fuego la dejó a lado de las cajas, cerró el baúl y lo dejo en una esquina.

_Creo que eso es todo Ginny, gracias por ayudarnos con esto_ ya era tarde y Ginny ya se había acotado en su cama.

_Carly ya son las dos de la mañana creo que podemos hacer el hechizo_ me dijo Hermione.

_Sí, creo que es buena idea_ fui con ella y empezamos a hacer el hechizo en voz baja, estábamos a punto de acabar cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente, sin embargo logramos acabar el hechizo antes que la señora Weasley entrara a la habitación.

_ ¿Se puede saber que hacen a esta hora las tres despiertas y con ese bolso?_ preguntó la señora Weasley con una almohada bajo el brazo.

_Nada mamá, Hermione nos estaba enseñando el bolso que iba a llevar a la boda, y se nos hizo un poco tarde_ le dijo Ginny.

_A bueno, chicas, con la segada de la familia Delacour nos hemos quedado si habitaciones por lo que he decidido compartir cuartos con ustedes, entonces ya es tarde, apaguen las luces_ dijo la señora Weasley ocupando un de las cuatro camas, dejándome demasiado lejos de Hermione, era obvio que si había más cuartos solo quería evitar que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo.

A partir de ese momento no volvimos a estar juntos ningunos de los cuatro, la señora Weasley nos mantenía ocupados en actividades de limpieza de la Madriguera y todas eran separadas unos de otros, después de una discusión entre Remus y la señora Weasley, ella dejó de fingir que ya no había más cuartos y dejó nuestra habitación, pero todo el día tenía su mirada en nosotros y a mí me seguía en todas mis actividades, Hermione y yo preparábamos el equipaje todas las noches, muy pronto pasó el mes de agosto, y la boda de Bill y Fleur se acercaba, el todo ya estaba acomodado en la bolsa de cuentas solo faltaba la mochila de Harry y que Hermione escogiera los libros y todo estaría listo para partir.

Una noche antes del cumpleaños 17 de Harry, estábamos todos sentados en la larga mesa, éramos tantos que quedé aplastada en medio de Harry y Hermione, Bill nos explicaba que había una fuga masiva en Azkaban, ni de la muerde de Ojoloco, se pesaba que Scrimgeour no quería que se supiera que Voldemort era tan fuerte después de todo.

Fleur estaba diciendo que había de disfrazar a Harry para su boda, y en eso estalló un duelo entre Ron su mamá para que limpiara su habitación.

_Puedo ayudar parte de eso es mi desastre_ le dijo Harry a Ron pero la señora Weasley lo interrumpió.

_No creo que sea buena idea Harry, mejor ayuda a Arthur con los pollos, Carly y Hermione, les estaría agradecida si me ayudaran a cambiar las sabanas para Monsieur y Madame Delacour.

Después de todo no se necesitó cambiar nada, Ginny nos dijo que nos iba a cubrir mientras que Hermione y yo subíamos al cuarto de Ron con todos los libros. Ron abrió después de brincar como loco de su cama, Hermione se sentó en una esquina a separar libros, mientras Crookshanks estaba acostado en mi regazo, él se iba a quedar con Sirius cuando no fuéramos.

De repente se abrió la puerta y los tres brincamos de nuestros lugares, pero nos dimos cuenta de que era Harry.

_ ¿Cómo consiguieron escaparse?_ preguntó Harry.

_La mamá de Ron se olvidó que ayer nos hizo cambiar las sábanas_ le contestó Hermione

_Oye Hermione ¿qué haces con esos libros?_ preguntó Ron

_Solo intento decidir cuales nos llevaremos a la búsqueda_ le contestó Hermione.

_Oh si se me olvidó que lo íbamos a buscar en una biblioteca móvil_ le dijo Ron, no pude evitar reírme, ganándome una mirada asesina de Hermione.

_Escuchen, sé que después del funeral de Dumbledore dijeron que venían conmigo… _dijo Harry.

_Ya empezamos_ lo interrumpió Ron

_Como sabíamos, creo que llevaré Historia de Hogwarts, creo que me sentiría extraña si no lo llevo_ dijo Hermione.

_ ¡Escuchen! —dijo Harry otra vez.

—No, Harry, escucha tú— dije yo—. Vamos a ir contigo. Eso se decidió hace meses… años en realidad.

—Pero…

—Cállate —le aconsejó Ron.

_ ¿…estáis seguros de haberlo pensado bien? —insistió Harry.

_Veamos_ dijo Hermione— Carly y yo llevamos varios días haciendo el equipaje para que podamos marcharnos en cualquier momento, lo que para tu información ha incluido hacer magia bastante complicada, por no mencionar meter de contrabando todas las reservas de Poción Multijugos de Ojoloco bajo la nariz de la madre de Ron. También modifiqué los recuerdos de mis padres, de modo que están convencidos de que en realidad se llaman Wendell y Mónica Wilkins, y que la ambición de su vida es mudarse a Australia, lo que ya han hecho. Así a Voldemort le sea más difícil localizarlos e interrogarlos sobre mí… o ustedes, porque desafortunadamente, les conté bastante. Asumiendo que sobrevivamos a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, buscaré a mamá y papá y levantaré el encantamiento. Si no… bueno, creo que les lancé un hechizo lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerlos a salvo y felices. Es que Wendell y Mónica Wilkins no saben que tienen una hija_ dijo Hermione llorando, Ron saltó de la cama, la rodeo con el brazo y miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido como si le reprochase su falta de tacto, por lo visto estaba de coqueto con ella, decidí no molestar a Hermione para que al fin las cosas tomaran su lugar.

_Yo… Hermione, lo siento… yo no…

_ ¿No te das cuenta que Ron, Carly y yo sabemos perfectamente bien lo que puede pasar si vamos contigo? Bueno, lo sabemos, yo cambié la memoria de mis padres, Carly está dispuesta a ser fugitiva de ahora en adelante.

_Después de todo, ¿qué coartada puedo dar?, no tengo a nadie que proteger, mi "familia" no se preocupará por mí, y dudo mucho que estén en peligro_ dije si mirar a nadie_ de hecho lo último que quiero es que mi madrina ande suelta por el mundo apuntando al primero que se le pase enfrente de ella_ Harry me miró con sus ojos cargados de comprensión, los dos habíamos perdido a nuestros padres y habíamos adoptado a los Weasley como nuestra familia, eran lo máximo.

_Ron, enséñale a Harry lo que has hecho_ le dijo Hermione a Ron.

_No, acaba de comer _dijo Ron_ Oh, está bien. Harry, ven aquí_ los dos se levantaron y salieron del cuarto, cuando yo vi el Ghoul creí que era una idea genial, pero la señora Weasley no compartía nuestra opinión, después de un tiempo regresaron los dos.

_Cuando nos vayamos, el espíritu va a bajar y vivir aquí en mi habitación_ dijo Ron_ Creo que de verdad tiene muchas ganas… bueno, es difícil de saber porque todo lo que hace es gemir y babear, pero asiente un montón cuando se lo dices. De todas formas, va a ser yo con spattergroit. Bueno, ¿verdad?

Harry nos miró a los tres como si estuviéramos locos y al mismo tiempo con orgullo.

_ ¡Lo es!_ dijo Ron, frustrado_ Mira, cuando los cuatro no aparezcamos de nuevo en Hogwarts, todos van a pensar que Hermione, Carly y yo estaremos contigo, ¿no? Lo que significa que los mortífagos irán directos a por nuestras familias para saber si tienen información sobre dónde estás.

_Pero con suerte parecerá que yo me marché con mamá y papá; muchos nacidos muggles están hablando de ocultarse en estos tiempos —dijo Hermione.

—No podemos ocultar a toda mi familia, parecería demasiado sospechoso, y no todos pueden dejar sus trabajos —dijo Ron—. Así que vamos a hacer circular la historia de que estoy enfermo con spattergroit, por lo que no puedo volver a la escuela. Si alguien aparece para investigar, mamá o papá pueden enseñarles al espíritu en mi cama, cubierto de pústulas. La spattergroit es verdaderamente contagiosa, así que no querrán acercarse a él. Tampoco importará que no diga nada, porque aparentemente una vez que el hongo llega a la campanilla de la garganta, no se puede, Carly si irá de fugitiva, todos sabrán que se fue contigo, porque, qué otra cosa puede haberle pasado.

_ ¿Y tu madre y tu padre aceptan el plan?_ preguntó Harry.

_Papá sí. Ayudó a Fred y George a transformar el espíritu. Mamá… bueno, ya has visto cómo es. No aceptará que nos vayamos hasta que lo hagamos.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación roto solo por el sonido amortiguado de los gritos de la señora Weasley cuatro pisos más abajo.

_Probablemente Ginny dejó una mota de polvo en un pequeño servilletero_ dijo Ron_ No sé por qué los Delacour tienen que venir dos días antes de la boda.

_La hermana de Fleur es dama de honor, tiene que estar aquí para el ensayo general, y es demasiado joven para venir por su cuenta_ dijo Hermione.

_Bueno, los invitados no le van a venir bien a los niveles de estrés de mamá _dijo Ron.

_Lo que de verdad tenemos que decidir_ dije un poco más bajo_ es a dónde iremos cuando nos marchemos de aquí.

_Sé que dijiste que primero querías ir al Valle de Godric, Harry, y entiendo el motivo, pero… bueno… ¿no deberíamos hacer de los Horrocruxes nuestra prioridad?_ dijo Herms_ ¿No crees que existe la posibilidad de que Voldemort tenga vigilado el Valle de Godric?, puede que espere que vuelvas y visites las tumbas de tus padres una vez que seas libre de ir a donde quieras.

—Este R.A.B —dijo—. Ya saben, el que robó el verdadero medallón.

Hermione asintió.

—Dijo en su nota que iba a destruirlo, ¿verdad?

Harry arrastró su mochila hacia sí y sacó el falso Horrocrux en el que la nota de R.A.B. todavía estaba doblada. Esas iniciales me intrigaban, creía haberlas visto en otro lado, pero no recordaba dónde.

_He robado el verdadero Horrocrux y tengo intención de destruirlo tan pronto como pueda _leyó Harry.

_Bueno, ¿y si él lo destruyó?_ dijo Ron_ ¡Será uno menos para nosotros!

_Sí, pero aun así tendremos que intentar seguirle el rastro al auténtico guardapelo medallón, ¿no?_ dijo Hermione_ para descubrir si fue o no destruido.

_Y cuando lo tengamos, ¿cómo se destruye un Horrocrux?_ preguntó Ron, Hermione y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

_Bueno_ dijo Hermione_ lo he estado investigando.

_ ¿Cómo?_ preguntó Harry_ No creí que hubiese ningún libro sobre Horrocruxes en la biblioteca.

Hermione me dirigió otra mirada en busca de ayuda y decidí intervenir.

_No había_ dije_ Dumbledore los sacó todos pero… no los destruyó_ Ron se sentó recto, con los ojos muy abiertos_ Hermione para ayudarnos hizo un encantamiento convocador desde el dormitorio de las chicas y salieron volando por la ventana del despacho de Dumbledore.

_ ¿Pero cuando hiciste eso?_ preguntó Harry, mirando a Hermione con incredulidad.

_Justo después de su… del funeral de… Dumbledore_ dijo Hermione en una voz más débil aún_ Justo después de que acordamos dejar el colegio y salir a buscar los Horrocruxes_ Hermione rebuscó durante un rato y sacó de la pila un grueso volumen, encuadernado en descolorido cuero negro. Parecía un poco mareada y lo sostenía con tanta cautela como si fuese algo recientemente muerto_ Este es el que da las instrucciones específicas sobre cómo hacer un Horrocrux. Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras… es un libro horrible, de verdad, realmente espantoso, lleno de magia malvada. Carly y yo los hemos estado leyendo todos, nos preguntábamos cuando lo sacó Dumbledore de la biblioteca… si no lo hizo hasta que fue director, apuesto a que Voldemort sacó todas las instrucciones que necesitaba de él.

_ ¿Entonces por qué le tuvo que preguntar a Slughorn cómo hacer un Horrocrux, si ya había leído eso? _preguntó Ron.

_Sólo se acercó a Slughorn para descubrir lo que pasaría si dividías tu alma en siete_ dijo Harry_ Dumbledore estaba seguro de que Riddle ya sabía cómo hacer un Horrocrux cuando le preguntó a Slughorn por ellos.

_Y cada vez que leo más sobre ellos_ dijo Hermione_ más terribles me parecen, y menos creo que en realidad hiciera seis. En este libro se avisa de lo inestable que haces al resto de tu alma al desgarrarla, ¡y eso sólo haciendo un Horrocrux!

_ ¿No hay forma de volverte a poner todo junto?_ preguntó Ron.

_Si, pero sería extremadamente doloroso_ dije

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo harías? —preguntó Harry.

_Remordimiento_ dije Hermione_ Realmente tienes que sentir lo que has hecho. Hay una nota al pie. Aparentemente el dolor de ese acto te puede destruir. No puedo ver a Voldemort intentándolo de ninguna forma, ¿y ustedes?

_No_ dijo Ron, antes de que Harry pudiera contestar_ ¿Entonces en ese libro dice como destruir Horrocruxes?

_Sí_ dijo Hermione_ porque avisa a los magos oscuros de lo fuertes que tienen que ser los encantamientos en ellos. Según todo lo que he leído, lo que Harry le hizo al diario .de Riddle fue una de las pocas maneras infalibles de destruir un Horrocrux.

_ ¿El qué, clavarle un colmillo de basilisco?_ preguntó Harry.

_Oh bien, qué suerte que tengamos una gran reserva de colmillos de basilisco, entonces _dijo Ron_ Me estaba preguntando qué haríamos con ellos.

_No tiene que ser un colmillo de basilisco_ le die_. Tiene que ser algo tan destructivo que el Horrocrux no se pueda reparar a sí mismo. El veneno de basilisco sólo tiene un antídoto, que es increíblemente raro...

_lágrimas de fénix_ dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza.

_Exacto —dijo Hermione_ El problema es que hay muy pocas sustancias que sean tan destructivas como el veneno de basilisco, y todas son muy peligrosas para llevarlas encima. Sin embargo es un problema que tendremos que resolver, porque rasgar, aplastar o destrozar un Horrocrux no servirá. Hay que dejarlo más allá de la reparación mágica.

_Pero aunque destrocemos la cosa en la que viva_ dijo Ron_ ¿por qué el trozo de alma no se podría mover y vivir en otra cosa?

_Porque un Horrocrux es lo completamente opuesto a un ser humano_ le contesté_ mira, si ahora mismo agarraras una espada, Ron, y te atravesase con ella, no dañaría para nada tu alma.

_Lo cual sería un gran consuelo para mí, estoy seguro —dijo Ron.

_ ¡Pues en realidad debería serlo! Pero lo que quiero decir es que sin importar lo que suceda con tu cuerpo, tu alma sobrevivirá intacta_ dijo Hermione_ Pero con un Horrocrux es al contrario. El fragmento de alma en su interior depende de lo que lo contenga, del cuerpo encantado, para sobrevivir. No puede existir sin él.

_Una vez que el diario estuvo adecuadamente destruido, el trozo de alma atrapado en él no pudo seguir existiendo. Ginny intentó deshacerse del diario antes de que lo hicieses tú, tirándolo por el retrete, pero obviamente volvió como nuevo_ le dije

—Espera un momento —dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño—. El trozo de alma de ese diario estaba poseyendo a Ginny, ¿no? ¿Cómo funciona eso, entonces?

—Mientras el contenedor mágico está todavía intacto, el trozo de alma de su interior puede revolotear de dentro a fuera si alguien se acerca demasiado al objeto. No quiero decir sujetarlo cerca, no tiene nada que ver con tocarlo —añadió Hermione antes de que Ron pudiera hablar—, quiero decir cerca emocionalmente. Ginny vertió su corazón en el diario, se hizo increíblemente vulnerable. Te metes en problemas si te encariñas demasiado o si te vuelves dependiente del Horrocrux.

—Me pregunto cómo destruiría Dumbledore el anillo —dijo Harry—. ¿Por qué no le pregunté? En realidad nunca.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un golpe que hizo temblar las paredes. Hermione chilló y dejó caer Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras; Crookshanks se metió como un rayo bajo la cama, siseando indignado; Ron saltó de la cama, resbaló con el envoltorio de una rana de chocolate y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared de enfrente; Harry y yo instintivamente sacamos nuestra varita antes de darnos cuenta de que era la señora Weasley, que tenía el cabello descolocado y la cara retorcida de cólera, y atrás de ella una Ginny que parecía que acababa de correr desde abajo atrás de ella.

_Siento interrumpir esta pequeña reunión acogedora —dijo la señora Weasley con voz temblorosa_ Estoy segura de que todos necesitan descansar… pero hay regalos de boda amontonados en mi cuarto que necesitan ser clasificados y tenía la impresión de que todos habíais aceptado ayudar.

_Oh, sí_ dijo Hermione con expresión aterrorizada al ponerse de pie, haciendo volar libros en todas direcciones_ iremos, ya vamos.

Con una angustiosa mirada a Harry y Ron, Hermione me agarró de brazo y me hizo salir rápidamente de la habitación tras la señora Weasley, que parecía a punto de matarnos con su mirada, si los crucios se pudieran lanzar con la mirada, ya estaríamos muertos, Ron y Harry nos siguieron para pasar toda la noche acomodando regalos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los Delacour llegaron al día siguiente, nunca había visto la madriguera tan limpia y ordenada, eran gente muy agradable que se adaptaron rápido a la vida en la casa, estaban encantados con todo y deseosos de ayudar con los preparativos de la boda. Monsieur Delacour declaró que todo, desde el plan de distribución de asientos hasta los zapatos de las damas de honor era "¡Charmant!". Madame Delacour era experta en hechizos del hogar y tuvo el horno adecuadamente limpio, Gabrielle seguía a su hermana mayor a todas partes intentando ayudar de cualquier forma que el único inconveniente era que la Madriguera no había sido construida para acomodar a tanta gente. El señor y la señora Weasley dormían ahora en el salón, Gabrielle dormía con Fleur en la vieja habitación de Percy, y Bill compartiría habitación con Charlie, su padrino, una vez que Charlie llegara de Rumanía. Las oportunidades para hacer planes juntos se volvieron prácticamente inexistentes.

_ ¡Pero todavía no nos deja solos!_ gruñó Ron, cuando en el segundo intento de reunirse en el patio fue frustrado por la aparición de la señora Weasley llevando una gran cesta de colada entre los brazos.

_Oh, bien, habéis alimentado a los pollos_ dijo al aproximarse_ Será mejor que los encerremos de nuevo antes de que lleguen los hombres mañana… para colocar la carpa para la boda_ explicó, deteniéndose para apoyarse contra el gallinero. Parecía agotada_ Harry quería preguntarte cómo te gustaría celebrar tu cumpleaños, Diecisiete, después de todo, es un día importante.

_No. gracias_ dijo Harry_ De verdad, señora Weasley, simplemente una cena normal estará bien… es el día antes de la boda…

_Oh, bueno, si estás seguro, cariño. Invitaré a Remus y Tonks, ¿no Crees? ¿Y qué me dices de Hagrid?

_Eso sería estupendo_ dijo Harry_ Pero por favor, no quiero causar muchas molestias.

Nos estudió con una mirada larga y penetrante, luego sonrió con un poco de tristeza, se enderezó y se marchó, me sentí mal por el dolor que le estábamos causando. Antes de dormirnos dejé el regalo de Harry en la mesa del comedor le había comprado una medalla con un dije para poner fotografías, en una estábamos los cuatro juntos en la madriguera y en la otra él y su familia, subía a nuestro cuarto y me quedé totalmente dormida.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y bajé a desayunar junto con Hermione y Ginny, acabábamos de empezar cuando llegó Harry.

_Arthur me dijo que te deseara felices diecisiete, Harry_ dijo la Señora Weasley, sonriéndole-. Tuvo que irse a trabajar temprano, pero volverá para la cena. Ese de encima es nuestro regalo.

Me levanté y felicité a Harry, luego el empezó a destapar sus regalos los señores Weasley le regalaron un reloj muy parecido al que el Señor y la Señora Weasley habían regalado a Ron por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños; era de oro, con estrellas en vez de manecillas.

_Es tradicional regalarle a un mago un reloj cuando llega a la mayoría de edad_ dijo la Señora Weasley_ Me temo que este no es nuevo como el de Ron, en realidad era de mi hermano Fabián.

Harry se había levantado y la abrazaba, haciendo que tirara el desayuno.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! -dijo Hermione, cuando él abrió su regalo_ No es mucho, pero espero que te guste_ ella le había comprado un nuevo Chivatoscopio, Bill y Fleur le regalaron una hoja de afeitar encantada, los Delacour una caja de chocolates, Fred y George una enorme caja de lo último de artículos de "Sortilegios Weasley", Ginny le regaló un libro de Dumbledore. Cuando llegaron los demás abandonaron la cocina y subieron las escaleras

_Yo te guardo esto en el equipaje -dijo Hermione alegremente, quitándole los regalos de los brazos mientras dirigían otra vez escaleras arriba_ Casi he acabado, solo estoy esperando a que el resto de vuestra ropa interior salga de la lavadora, Ron.

_Si Herms, solo déjame el collar de Carly_ dijo Harry

_Te acompaño_ dijo Ron siguiendo a Hermione.

Harry y yo salimos al jardín a esperar que ellos aparecieran.

_Crees que regresaremos Carly_ dijo Harry

_Si, todo saldrá bien, Hermione y Ron regresarán con su familia y tú podrás ser feliz y empezar de nuevo_ le dije.

_A veces siento que nadie nos comprende, no es tan fácil estar solos, y crecer con la familia equivocada_ dijo Harry_ tú, Ron y Hermione son mi única familia.

_Siempre estaremos juntos y todo saldrá bien si estamos juntos, te lo prometo_ no me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos acercado demasiado hasta que Fred y George tosieron atrás de nosotros. Nos pusimos de pie y entramos a la casas, unas horas después llegó Charlie, la Señora Weasley obligó a Charlie a sentarse en una silla, alzaba su varita amenazadoramente, y anunciaba que estaba a punto de obtener un apropiado corte de pelo.

Como la cena de cumpleaños de Harry había estado más allá de la capacidad de la cocina incluso antes de la llegada de Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, y Hagrid, se habían colocado varias mesas al fondo del jardín. Fred, George y yo habíamos embrujado un buen número de linternas púrpura todas engalanadas con un gran número 17, que colgaban en el aire sobre los invitados. Hermione hizo que grandes carteles de púrpura y oro irrumpieran del extremo de su varita y se colgasen a sí mismos artísticamente sobre los árboles y arbustos.

_ ¡Fuera de mi camino, fuera de mi camino! -cantaba la Señora Weasley, atravesando la puerta con lo que parecía ser una Snitch gigante del tamaño de un balón de playa delante de ella, era el pastel de cumpleaños de Harry.

A las siete en punto todos los invitados habían llegado, conducidos a la casa por Fred y George, que los esperaban al final de la senda. Todos estábamos sentados en la mesa esperando al señor Weasley cuando una ráfaga de luz que llegaba volando por el patio y hasta la mesa, donde tomó la forma de una comadreja de plata brillante, que se puso en pie sobre las patas traseras y habló con la voz del Señor Weasley.

-El Ministro de Magia viene conmigo_ El Patronus se disolvió en el aire.

-Nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí, -dijo Lupin al instante-. Harry... lo siento... te lo explicaré en otro momento...

Agarró la muñeca de Tonks y se la llevó; alcanzaron la valla, la escalaron, y se perdieron de vista. La Señora Weasley parecía desconcertada, un segundo después, el Señor Weasley había aparecido de la nada en la verja, acompañado por Rufus Scrimgeour, instantáneamente reconocible por su melena de pelo grisáceo.

Los dos recién llegados caminaron por el patio hacia el jardín y la mesa iluminada por linternas, donde todo el mundo estaba sentado en silencio, observándoles acercarse. Cuando Scrimgeour llegó al alcance de la luz de las linternas.

_Lamento la intrusión_ dijo Scrimgeour, mientras cojeaba para detenerse ante la mesa_ Especialmente cuando veo que estoy aguando una fiesta_ Sus ojos se posaron un momento en el pastel con forma de Snitch gigante_ Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias -dijo Harry.

-Debo tener unas palabras en privado contigo, -siguió Scrimgeour-. También con la Señorita Hermione Granger, con la señorita Carly Black y el joven Ron Weasley.

-¿Nosotros? -dijo Ron, que sonaba sorprendido-. ¿Por qué nosotros?

-Se lo diré cuando estemos en algún lugar más privado -dijo Scrimgeour-. ¿Hay un lugar semejante? -exigió al Señor Weasley, yo lo miré sin ningún estado de ánimo, no quería tener más problemas más de los que ya había tenido con él.

-Si, por supuesto, -dijo el Señor Weasley, que parecía nervioso-. El, el, salón, ¿por qué no allí?

-Puede usted mostrarme el camino – le dijo Scrimgeour a Ron-. No habrá necesidad de que nos acompañes, Arthur.

Vi que el Señor Weasley intercambiaba una mirada preocupada con la Señora Weasley mientras ella, Ron, Harry y Hermione se ponían en pie. Mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la casa en silencio.

Scrimgeour no habló mientras todos pasaban a través de la revuelta cocina al salón de la Madriguera. Aunque el jardín había estado lleno de la suave luz dorada de la tarde, allí ya estaba oscuro. Harry ondeó su varita hacia las lámparas de aceite mientras entraba y estas iluminaron la desgastada pero acogedora habitación. Scrimgeour se sentó en el sillón hundido que normalmente ocupaba el Señor Weasley, dejando que ella, Harry, Ron y Hermione intentando encajarse lado a lado en el sofá. Una vez lo hubieron hecho, Scrimgeour habló.

-Tengo algunas preguntas para vosotros cuatro, y creo que será mejor si lo hacemos individualmente. Si vosotros tres -señaló a mí, Harry y Hermione-... esperan arriba, empezaré con Ronald.

_No vamos a ninguna parte -dije mientras Harry y Hermione asentían vigorosamente-. Puede hablarnos juntos, o nada en absoluto.

Scrimgeour me lanzó una fría y calculadora mirada.

_Muy bien entonces, juntos -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Se aclaró la garganta-. Estoy aquí, como seguramente sabréis, por el testamento de Albus Dumbledore.

_ ¡Una sorpresa, aparentemente! ¿No estaban conscientes de que Dumbledore les había dejado algo?

_ ¿A todos? -dijo Ron

_Si, a todos_ Contestó Scrimgeour

Pero Harry interrumpió.

_Dumbledore murió hace un mes. ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto en darnos lo que nos dejó?

_ ¿No es obvio? -dijo Hermione, antes de que Scrimgeour pudiera responder-. Querían examinar lo que sea que nos dejó. ¡No tenía derecho a hacer eso!

_Tenía todo el derecho, -dijo Scrimgeour despectivamente_ El Decreto para la Confiscación Justificada da al Ministerio poder para confiscar el contenido de un testamento...

_ ¡Esa ley fue creada para evitar que los magos legaran artefactos Oscuros_ dije_ y se supone que el Ministerio debe tener una prueba poderosa de que las posesiones heredadas son ilegales antes de confiscarlas!

_ ¿Y por qué ha decidido darnos nuestras cosas ahora? ¿No se le ocurrió un pretexto para quedárselas?_ dijo Harry.

_No, será porque los treinta y un días han transcurrido_ dijo Hermione_ No pueden confiscar los objetos más tiempo a menos que puedan probar que son peligrosos, ¿Correcto?

_ ¿Diría usted que estaba muy unido a Dumbledore, Ronald?_ preguntó Scrimgeour, ignorando a Hermione. Ron pareció sobresaltarse. Scrimgeour quería hablar con Ron primero por ser el más inseguro.

_ ¿Yo? No en realidad no fue siempre Harry quien..._ Ron miró alrededor, a mí, Harry y Hermione, para ver como Hermione le lanzaba una mirada del tipo deja-de-hablar-¡ya!, pero el daño estaba hecho. Scrimgeour pareció haber oído exactamente lo que esperaba, y deseaba, oír. Se abalanzó como un ave de presa sobre la respuesta de Ron.

_Si no estaba unido a Dumbledore, ¿cómo explica el hecho de que le mencionara en su testamento? Hizo excepcionalmente pocos legados personales. La gran mayoría de sus posesiones... su biblioteca privada, sus instrumentos mágicos, y otros efectos personales... se quedaron en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué cree que fue usted distinguido?

_Yo... supongo _dijo Ron_ Yo... cuando dije que no estábamos unidos... quiero decir, creo que yo le gustaba...

_Para ser honestos, Ron_ dijo Hermione_ Dumbledore estaba muy encariñado contigo.

Sin embargo, Scrimgeour no parecía estar escuchando. Metió la mano dentro del abrigo y extrajo una bolsita cerrada con un cordel. De ella, sacó un rollo de pergamino que desenrolló y leyó en voz alta.

-Última Voluntad y Testamento de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore... Si, aquí esta... A Ronald Bilius Weasley, le dejo mi Desiluminador, con la esperanza de que me recordará cuando lo utilice.

Scrimgeour sacó de la bolsa un objeto que se parecía ligeramente a un encendedor, pero tenía el poder de succionar toda luz de un lugar, y restaurarla, con un simple clic. Scrimgeour se inclinó hacia adelante y le pasó el Desiluminador a Ron, que lo tomó y le dio vueltas entre los dedos con aspecto atontado.

_Es un objeto de gran valor_ dijo Scrimgeour, observando a Ron_ Puede incluso que único. Indudablemente es un diseño del mismo Dumbledore. ¿Por qué le dejaría a usted algo y además un artículo tan raro?

Ron sacudió la cabeza, parecía desconcertado.

_Dumbledore debe haber enseñado a miles de estudiantes -perseveró Scrimgeour_ Pero a los únicos que recordó en su testamento fue a ustedes cuatro ¿Por qué? ¿Qué uso pensó que daría usted al Desiluminador, Señor Weasley?

_Apagar las luces, supongo, _masculló Ron_ ¿Qué más podría hacer con él?

Evidentemente Scrimgeour no tenía ninguna sugerencia. Después de mirar de reojo a Ron durante un momento o dos, volvió de nuevo al testamento de Dumbledore.

-A Hermione Jean Granger, le dejo mi copia de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, con la esperanza de que la encontrará entretenida e instructiva.

Scrimgeour sacó ahora de la bolsa un pequeño libro que parecía tan antiguo como la copia de Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras que había arriba. Sus tapas estaban manchadas y peladas en ciertos lugares. Hermione lo aceptó de Scrimgeour sin una palabra. Sostuvo el libro en su regazo y lo miró fijamente.

_ ¿Por qué cree que Dumbledore le dejó ese libro, Señorita Granger?_ preguntó Scrimgeour.

_Él... sabía que me gustan los libros -dijo Hermione con voz llorosa, limpiándose los ojos con la manga.

_ ¿Pero por qué este libro en particular?

_No sé. Debe haber pensado que me gustaría.

_ ¿Alguna vez discutió sobre códigos, o cualquier forma de pasar mensajes secretos, con Dumbledore?

_No, no lo hice, -dijo Hermione, todavía limpiándose los ojos con la manga-. Y si el Ministerio no ha podido encontrar ningún código oculto en este libro en treinta y un días, dudo que yo pueda.

Scrimgeour volvió al testamento.

_A Carly Catherine Black_ leyó, y sentí que me golpeaban el estómago y me sacaba el aire_ le dejo el anillo que me acompañó en mis años de estudiante, para que nunca olvide la excelente estudiante de Gryffindor que es, siendo miembro de la familia Black y los buenos amigos que encontró en esta casa y siempre logre encontrar el camino de regreso a ella_ dijo entregándome el anillo con un águila grabada en él y en la parte de atrás un signo de un ojo.

_ ¿Por qué cree que le dejó el anillo Señorita Black?_ preguntó él.

_No sé tal vez porque soy la segunda Black en esa casa desde hace mucho tiempo_ dije, pensando en que era la segunda persona que me decía eso de recordar quien era (McGonagall y Dumbledore).

_ ¿A qué se refería el director con aquello que supiera el camino de vuelta a casa?_ preguntó el ministro lo último que quería que preguntara_ ¿fue por la influencia de su familia?

_No, de hecho mi familia son Weasley señor ministro y no tengo idea a qué se refería.

El ministro me estudió con su mirada, su mirada y la mía se encontraron, el negó y se volteó hacia Harry

_A Harry James Potter_ leyó_ le dejo la Snitch que cogió en su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, como recordatorio de las recompensas de la perseverancia y habilidad_ Mientras Scrimgeour sacaba la diminuta bola dorada del tamaño de una nuez, sus alas doradas revolotearon bastante febrilmente_ ¿Por qué le dejó Dumbledore esta Snitch? _preguntó Scrimgeour.

_Ni idea_ dijo Harry_ Por las razones que acaba de leer, supongo... para recordarme lo que puedes conseguir si... perseveras y todo eso.

_ ¿Crees que es un mero recuerdo simbólico entonces?

_Supongo_ dijo Harry_ ¿Qué más podría ser?

_Yo hago las preguntas_ dijo Scrimgeour, moviendo su asiento un poco hacia el sofá. Fuera, el atardecer ya estaba cayendo, la carpa más allá de la ventana se erguía fantasmalmente blanca sobre los setos.

_He notado que su pastel de cumpleaños es una Snitch_ dijo Scrimgeour a Harry_ ¿Por qué?

-Oh, puede ser una referencia al hecho de que Harry es un gran Buscador, eso es bastante obvio –dijo Hermione

_ ¡Debe haber un mensaje secreto de Dumbledore escondido en el glaseado!_ dije

_No creo que haya nada oculto en el glaseado, _dijo Scrimgeour, dándome una mirada enojada_ pero una Snitch sería un muy buen lugar para ocultar un objeto pequeño. ¿Sabes por qué, verdad?

_Porque las Snitch tienen memoria_ dijo Hermione.

_Correcto_ dijo Scrimgeour_ Una Snitch no es tocada con las manos desnudas antes de soltarla, ni siquiera el fabricante, que lleva guantes. Lleva un encantamiento mediante el cual puede identificar al primer humano que posa sus manos en ella, para casos de capturas disputadas. Esta Snitch_ sostuvo en alto la diminuta bola dorada_ recordará tu tacto, Potter. Se me ocurre que Dumbledore, que tenía prodigiosas habilidades mágicas, a pesar de otros defectos, podría haber encantado esta Snitch para que se abriera solo para ti.

_No dices nada -dijo Scrimgeour_ ¿Quizás ya sabes lo que contiene la Snitch?

_No_ dijo Harry.

_Tómala_ dijo Scrimgeour tranquilamente.

Harry me miró fijamente yo le hice un ademán de que lo hiciera después de todo él la había atrapado con la boca, la tomó y no pasó nada.

_Eso ha sido dramático_ dijo Harry serenamente. Ron y Hermione rieron.

_Eso es todo entonces, ¿verdad?_ preguntó Hermione.

_No del todo _dijo Scrimgeour, que ahora parecía de mal humor_ Dumbledore te dejó un segundo legado, Potter.

_ ¿Qué es?_ preguntó Harry que se veía un poco deprimido por su obsequio.

Scrimgeour no se molestó en leer el testamento esta vez.

-La espada de Godric Gryffindor -dijo.

-¿Y dónde está? -preguntó Harry suspicazmente.

-Desafortunadamente -dijo Scrimgeour- esa espada no era de Dumbledore para regalarla. La espada de Godric Gryffindor es un importante artefacto histórico, y como tal, pertenece a...

_ ¡Pertenece a Harry! _dijo Hermione acaloradamente_ Ella le eligió a él, él fue quien la encontró, salió para él del Sombrero...

_De acuerdo con fuentes históricas de confianza, la espada puede presentarse para cualquier Gryffindor digno, _dijo Scrimgeour_ Eso no la hace de la exclusiva propiedad del Señor Potter, fuera lo que fuera lo que Dumbledore decidiera.-Scrimgeour se rascaba su mal afeitada mejilla, escudriñando a Harry_ ¿Por qué crees...?

_ ¿... que Dumbledore quiso darme a mí la espada? -dijo Harry, que luchaba por contener su temperamento-. Quizás pensó que quedaría bien en mi pared.

_ ¡Esto no es una broma, Potter!_ gruñó Scrimgeour_ ¿Fue porque Dumbledore creía que solo la espada de Godric Gryffindor podría derrotar al Heredero de Slytherin? ¿Quiso darte la espada, Potter, porque creía, como tantos otros, que tú eras el destinado a destruir a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

-Interesante teoría -dijo Harry-. ¿Alguien ha intentado atravesar a Voldemort con una espada? Quizás el Ministerio debería poner a alguna gente a ello, en vez de malgastar su tiempo examinando Desiluminadores y encubriendo fugas de Azkaban.

_ ¿Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo, Ministro, encerrado en su oficina, intentando abrir a la fuerza una Snitch? La gente está muriendo... Harry fue casi uno de ellos_ dije_ mató a Ojoloco Moody, pero ni una palabra sobre eso desde el Ministerio, ¿verdad? ¡Y todavía espera que cooperemos con usted!

- ¡Ya es suficiente! -gritó Scrimgeour, poniéndose en pie. Harry saltó sobre sus pies también. Scrimgeour cojeó hacia Harry y le pinchó con fuerza en el pecho con la punta de su varita. Esta chamuscó un agujero en la camiseta de Harry como hubiera hecho un cigarrillo encendido.

Yo me levanté y saqué mi varita.

-¡Eh! -dijo Ron, levantándose de un salto y alzando también su varita, pero Harry dijo:

-¡No! ¿Quieres darle una excusa para arrestarnos?

-Recordando que ya no estás en la escuela, ¿verdad? -dijo Scrimgeour respirando con fuerza en la cara de Harry-. ¿Recordando que yo no soy Dumbledore, que perdonaba tu insolencia e insubordinación? Puedes llevar esa cicatriz en la frente como una corona, Potter, ¡pero ningún chico de diecisiete años va a decirme como hacer mi trabajo! ¡Ya es hora de que aprendas respeto!

-Ya es hora de que usted se lo gane -dijo Harry.

El suelo tembló, se oyó un sonido de pies a la carrera, entonces la puerta del salón se abrió de repente y el Señor y la Señora Weasley entraron corriendo con un perro negro tras ellos.

-Nosotros... creímos oír... -empezó el Señor Weasley, que parecía realmente alarmado ante la visión de Harry y el Ministro virtualmente nariz con nariz.

-... que se alzaban voces, -jadeó la Señora Weasley.

Scrimgeour dio un par de pasos atrás alejándose de Harry, mirando fijamente al agujero que le había hecho en la camisa. Parecía arrepentido por haber perdido el control y volteó a verme, sus ojos se detuvieron en mi varita.

_Vaya Black interesante esa varita que carga, digna de un Black, según sus registros es de Tejo, con un centro de nervio de corazón de dragón, considerablemente flexible y con 36 centímetros, una buena varita para el tipo de magos que son ustedes los Black, creo que al fin entiendo la idea de Albus Dumbledore con lo que se refiere a que recuerde quién es usted, entonces ¿quién es?_ dijo Scrimgeour dejándome sin palabras, mi mente viajó siete años atrás, luego se dirigió a Harry_ lamento tu actitud pareces creer que el Ministerio no desea lo que tú y tus amigos desean.

La expresión de Scrimgeour se endureció. Se giró sin otra palabra y salió cojeando de la habitación. La señora Weasley se apresuró tras él. Harry la oyó detenerse en la puerta trasera. Después de un minuto o así gritó-. ¡Se ha ido!

-¿Que quería? -preguntó el Señor Weasley, mirando a Harry, Ron, Hermione y ella mientras la Señora Weasley volvía apresuradamente y Sirius se convertía en humano.

-Darnos lo que Dumbledore nos dejó -dijo Harry-. Acaban de liberar el contenido de su testamento.

Fuera, en el jardín, los cuatro objetos que Scrimgeour les había dado pasaron de mano en mano. Todo el mundo exclamó ante el Desiluminador, el anillo y Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y lamentaron el hecho de que Scrimgeour se hubiera negado a entregar la espada, pero ninguno de ellos pudo ofrecer una sugerencia sobre por qué Dumbledore le había dejado a Harry una vieja Snitch.

La señora Weasley sirvió la comida, y todo se volvió más informal, pero me di cuenta que Harry me miraba fijamente.

_Carly, cuando el ministro me incendió la camiseta, tu sacaste tu varita y él dijo algo ¿a qué se refería?_ Preguntó Harry, todo el murmullo de voces se apagó, porque todos se preguntaban lo mismo ya que ellos habían recreado lo que pasó adentro, todos voltearon a verme.

_Bueno pues creo que él se refería a las características de mi varita, a lo que refleja_ dije.

_ Y ¿qué refleja?_ preguntó Sirius interesado, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

_Bueno, pues mi varita es de Tejo y esas varitas son conocida por dotar a su poseedor del poder sobre la vida y la muerte, los expertos de las tradiciones bélicas dicen, que aquellos que usan varitas de tejo son más propensos a ser atraídos por las Artes Oscuras que el resto. La bruja o el mago que combine bien con una varita de tejo podrían igualmente convertirse en un fiero protector de otros. Las varitas fabricadas a partir de estos árboles de larga vida han acabado tan a menudo en las manos de héroes como en las manos de villanos, el centro es de nervio de corazón de dragón la cual es la más fácil de usar para las Artes Oscuras, aunque, no se inclinará hacia ellas por ella misma. También, de las tres, es la que tiene más tendencia a producir accidentes, debido a su temperamento. Y por último lo flexible que es, significa que el portador es muy adaptable al ambiente que lo rodea_ dije

_En pocas palabras, el ministro estaba diciendo que su varita insinúa que tiene todo para ser una bruja obscura_ dijo Hermione_ Y que no sería difícil que su familia la influenciara.

_Si, está loco si cree que es posible_ dijo Ron

_Carly ¿tú cómo sabes eso?_ preguntó el señor Weasley con expresión preocupada.

_Me lo dijo Ollivander cuando fui a comprar mi varita_ dije recordando_ mi tía Narcisa me felicitó por ello, pero Ollivander dijo que era extraño, e interesante combinación de bruja-varita.

_Si, eres lo opuesto, eres una Black Gryffindor_ dijo Sirius mandándome una sonrisa para calmarme.

_Creo que el ministro está paranoico, sobre todo recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore en su testamento, que eras Gryffindor y que no lo olvidaras_ Me dijo Harry, abrazándome y cerrando el tema.

La fiesta acabó y todos no fuimos a dormir, ¿acaso Dumbledore pensaba que podía cambiar de opinión?, No, estaba segura que siempre apoyaría a Harry.

Hermione entró después con la mochila de Harry y me dijo que ya todo estaba listo.

_No dejes que lo que dijo Scrimgeour te asuste, tú sabes perfectamente quien eres_ dijo Hermione, voltee a ver el anillo y vi que se podía abrir, cuando lo abrí me llegó un murmullo de él, y cuando me acerqué a oírlo mi mente se llenó de recuerdos, el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando conocí a Hermione, cuando fui seleccionada Gryffindor y otras cosas_ Carly, estás bien.

_ ¿Escuchaste eso?, cuando abrí el anillo me acordé de mis mejores momentos, ¿tú lo oyes?_ le pregunté.

_No, pero estoy segura que a eso se refería Dumbledore, ha de ser un encantamiento, como el que tiene la recordadora, ya hay que dormir, mañana hay una boda y si nos quedamos dormidas la señora Weasley nos mata_ dijo Herms, me sonrío y todo se apagó.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente hablé con Sirius, Lupin, Harry, Ron y el señor Weasley, acerca de las voces que oía cuando abría el anillo, el cual al parecer solo se abría a mi contacto, ninguno de ellos pudo escuchar las voces.

_Siento haberme ido ayer tan rápido Harry pero tenemos problemas con el Ministerio en estos momentos; Carly ese anillo Dumbledore lo llevaba puesto cuando nosotros éramos estudiantes, y el hecho de que tú puedas escuchar y ver recuerdos cuando lo abres, confirma lo que dijo Dumbledore, siempre te reflejará lo que eres_ dijo Lupin sonriéndome.

El resto de la mañana estuve con Hermione preparándonos para la boda, Hermione iba a llevar la bolsa todo el día por si algo ocurría, luego ayudamos a Gabrielle, Ginny y Fleur con sus vestidos para la fiesta, Luna apareció con un vestido amarillo brillante que no me sorprendió de ninguna forma; nos contó cómo habían sido sus vacaciones y nos acompañó a buscar a los chicos al patio.

Íbamos a medio camino de las escaleras cuando nos encontramos con la tía Muriel.

_Así que esta es la hija de muggles_ dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione_ tienes un porte horrible y unos tobillo muy flacuchos.

_Amm gracias_ le contestó Hermione.

_Y tú, eres la sobrina del fugitivo Sirius Black, ¿no?_ me dijo_ tienes la misma mirada fría y psicótica de tu tía Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Si, eso dicen por ahí_ le dije, tratando de salir de ahí antes de que mi temperamento explotara, como solía ocurrir cuando me encontraba con el ministro, mi madrina, los Malfoy y las ratas (las cuales odio), siempre que ocurría eso no pasaba nada bueno.

_Eso no es cierto, Hermione tiene un excelente porte que va con su personalidad, y Carly va fuera de lo normal en su familia, sus ojos son todo menos fríos y calculadores, son cálidos e interrogantes_ dijo Luna a la tía Muriel.

_Tú eres hija de Xenophilius Lovegood, ¿no?, yo creo que te hace falta una buena lección de modales, en cuanto a…_ dijo tía Muriel.

_Mire tía Muriel, creo que ahí viene Harry Potter_ dije cortándola, y jalando a Hermione y Luna para que bajáramos por las escaleras cuando se volteó.

_Gracias, no creía que aguantaría una más de sus palabras_ dijo Hermione.

_Jajaja, sí, pero así es ella, no se puede hacer nada, mira ahí está Harry_ les dije, a unos cuantos metros más allá se encontraban los chicos hablando, Barny Weasley, se veía en especial incómodo con ese traje y rodeado de tantas personas y Ron no parecía más relajado que él.

_Hola Ron, Harry_ dijo Herms acercándose a ellos.

_Guau, Hermione te ves increíble_ le dijo Ron a Hermione, y parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de la cara.

_Pues tu tía Muriel no cree lo mismo, nos las encontramos en las escaleras y dijo que tenía un porte horrible y unos tobillos muy flacuchos_ le dijo Hermione.

_Déjala, así es ella, extraño al tío Billius, él si era genial en las fiestas, solía emborracharse en todas las fiestas y bailar como loco en las pista de baile, además…_ dijo Ron

_Si era realmente encantador_ dijo Herms

_Si lo era, nadie se salva de las críticas de tía Muriel_ dijo Ron_ a George le dijo que tenía las orejas asimétricas, a mí una vez me dijo que me parecía a Ginny de tan largo que tenía el pelo y…_ dijo Ron pero lo interrumpió Luna.

_Y a mí me dijo que me hacían falta una clase de modales y a Carly que tenía los ojos psicópatas de su madrina y a Ginny…_ dijo Luna pero ya no escuché el restó porque Harry se acercó a susurrarme al oído.

_Tía Muriel está loca, no ha visto tus ojos. Parecen de chocolate líquido, pero cuando te enojas parece que te van a salir crucios por ellos, pero no tienes los ojos psicóticos de tu madrina, dudo que tía Muriel se haya atrevido a vérselos de cerca_ me susurró Harry, y estaba a punto de reírme cuando vi que se acercaba Víctor Krum a nosotros, eso evidentemente traería problemas, me acerqué a Harry.

_Oye, problemas Búlgaros se acercan a las diez_ le dije en el oído, pero ya era tarde, Víctor se había acercado y levantaba a Hermione en sus brazos.

_Hola, estas muy bonita Hermione_ le dijo Krum a la vez que bajaba a Hermione y la abrazaba_ hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, has cambiado mucho, hola Carly, me da gusto verte_ me dijo él .

_ Si Víctor, hace mucho que no nos vemos_ dijo Hermione.

_ ¿Quién te invitó, Krum?_ le preguntó Ron tan rojo que parecía decir "alerta próxima explosión en 5, 4, 3, 2…

_Fleur me invitó, todavía somos amigos_ le dijo Víctor a Ron ignorando su sonrojo.

_Ven Víctor, yo te mostraré tu lugar_ dijo Fred que se había acercado corriendo al ver la cara de Ron.

_Chicos hay que ocupar nuestros lugares si no quieren que la novia nos aplaste_ dijo George.

Rápidamente nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros lugares, Hermione durante toda la ceremonia no dejaba de llorar, Fleur se veía hermosa vestida de blanco, pero aún mejor de la mano de Bill, por primera vez me di cuenta de lo que se refería Dumbledore, que lo único capaz de terminar con el mal, es el amor, el mal reduce todos los demás sentimientos y todo se vuelve odio, pero el amor es capaz de llenar todos los sentimientos, de volverlos más grandes, hasta es capaz de desaparecer el odio. Nunca había asistido a una boda, en un principio pensé que era una tontería festejar una boda con la guerra encima de nosotros, pero ahora sé que lo mejor para estos tiempos es esto, una boda.

_Ginny tiene un vestido muy escotado, mi tiara realza mucho la cara de la novia, si mi tiara realza mucho belleza de la novia_ escuché que decía la tía Muriel.

_… entonces os declaro unidos de por vida_ dijo el sacerdote.

El mago de pelo ralo movió su varita por encima de las cabezas de Bill y Fleur y un chorro de estrellas plateadas cayó sobre ellos, moviéndose en espirales alrededor de las ahora entrelazadas figuras. Mientras Fred y George encabezaban un aplauso, los globos dorados suspendidos estallaron: pájaros del paraíso y pequeñas campanas doradas volaron y flotaron sobre ellos, añadiendo sus canciones y gorjeos al estruendo.

_ ¡Damas y caballeros!_ llamó el mago de pelo raro_ ¡Si hacen el favor de levantarse!

Todos nos levantamos, la tía Muriel refunfuñando de manera audible; el mago agitó nuevamente la varita. Los asientos en los que nos habíamos sentado se elevaron en el aire al tiempo que los lienzos de las paredes de la carpa se desvanecían, de modo que quedamos bajo un dosel soportado por postes dorados, con una gloriosa vista del jardín iluminado por el sol y la campiña circundante. Después, una piscina de oro fundido se extendió desde el centro de la tienda para formar una brillante pista de baile; las sillas suspendidas se agruparon alrededor de pequeñas mesas con manteles blancos, y todas flotaron grácilmente de nuevo a la tierra, y la banda con chaquetas doradas se dirigió hacia un podio.

_Perfecto_ dijo Ron con aprobación cuando los camareros aparecieron por todos lados, algunos llevando bandejas con zumo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego, otros tambaleándose con pilas de tartas y sándwiches.

_Deberíamos ir y felicitarlos_ dijo Hermione, poniéndose de puntillas para ver el lugar donde Bill y Fleur habían desaparecido en medio de una multitud que les deseaba lo mejor.

_Tendremos tiempo después_ Ron se encogió de hombros, agarrando cuatro cervezas de mantequilla de una bandeja que pasaba y dándome una a mí y otra a Harry_ Hermione, agárrate, vamos a una mesa… ¡No allí! En ningún sitio cerca de Muriel…

Ron encabezó el recorrido a través de la vacía pista de baile, mirando a derecha e izquierda al avanzar; yo estaba seguro que estaba pendiente de Krum, el cual le estaba dando su regalo a Fleur. En el momento que alcanzaron el otro lado de la carpa, la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas: la más vacía era en la que Luna se sentaba sola.

_ ¿Está bien si nos unimos a ti?_ le pregunté.

_Oh, sí_ dijo ella con felicidad_ Papi fue a darle a Bill y Fleur nuestro regalo.

_Qué es, ¿provisiones para toda la vida de gurdirraíz?_ preguntó Ron.

La banda había empezado a tocar; Bill y Fleur fueron los primeros en salir a la pista de baile, causando un gran aplauso; después de un rato, el señor Weasley llevó a Madame Delacour a la pista, seguido de la señora Weasley y el padre de Fleur.

_Me gusta esta canción_ dijo Luna, balanceándose al ritmo del vals, y unos pocos segundos después se levantó y se deslizó hacia la pista de baile, donde empezó a girar, sola, con los ojos cerrados y ondeando los brazos, yo ya estaba tan acostumbrada a Luna que ni me extrañó.

_ ¿Es genial, verdad?_ dijo Ron con admiración_ Siempre valiente.

Pero la sonrisa se borró de su cara al momento: Krum se había sentado en el sitio vacío dejado por Luna. Hermione parecía nerviosa pero esta vez Krum no había venido a hacerle cumplidos. Con la cara ceñuda, dijo

_ ¿Quién es ese hombre de «amarrillo»?

_Es Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de una amiga nuestra_ dijo Ron_ Vamos a bailar —añadió dijo Ron dejando muda a Hermione que se levantó tras él y desaparecieron juntos en la creciente multitud de la pista de baile. Definitivamente Ron andaba desesperado tras la nueva aparición Krum, y se había atrevido a hacer algo que quería hacer desde cuarto año y no se había atrevido.

_Ah, ¿ahora están juntos?_ preguntó Krum.

_Eh… algo así _dijo Harry.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ preguntó Krum.

_Barny Weasley_ le contestó Harry

Se dieron la mano.

_Carly, tú… ¿conoces bien a este Lovegood?_ me preguntó Krum-

_No, pero su hija es una de mis mejores amigas. ¿Por qué?

_Porque_ dijo Krum_ si no es un invitado de Fleur, lo retaría a un duelo, aquí y ahora, por llevar ese inmundo símbolo en su pecho.

_ ¿Símbolo?_ preguntó Harry, yo me voltee a ver el símbolo y me sorprendió porque era el mismo que había al inverso de mi anillo _. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

_Grindelwald. Es el símbolo de Grindelwald_ dijo Krum

_Grindelwald… ¿el mago tenebroso que Dumbledore derrotó?_ preguntó Harry

_Si_ le contesté yo

_Grindelwald mató a mucha gente, mi abuelo, por ejemplo. Por supuesto, nunca fue poderoso en este país, decían que temía a Dumbledore… y con razón, viendo como terminó con él. Pero ese… —dijo Krum apuntando con el dedo a Xenophilius— ese es su símbolo, lo reconocí al momento: Grindelwald lo talló en una pared de Durmstrang, de donde era estudiante. Algunos idiotas lo copiaron en sus libros y ropas pensando en sorprender, hacerse impresionantes… hasta que los que habíamos perdido familiares a manos de Grindelwald les dimos una lección.

Krum apretó los nudillos de forma amenazadora y le frunció el ceño a Xenophilius. Yo no entendía nada, era una marca obscura el símbolo que estaba en mi anillo, y si sí era, que significado tenía y ¿por qué Dumbledore me había dejado un anillo con ese símbolo grabado en él?

_ ¿Estás… eh… bastante seguro de que es de Grindelwald…?_ le pregunté

_No estoy equivocado_ dijo Krum con frialdad_ Caminé al lado de ese símbolo durante años. Lo conozco bien.

—Bueno, hay la opción —dijo Harry—, de que Xenophilius en realidad no sepa lo que significa el símbolo, los Lovegood son bastante… raros. Fácilmente podría haberlo recogido de algún lado y pensar que era una muestra representativa de un snorkack de cuerno arrugado o algo así.

_ ¿Una muestra representativa de un qué?_ le preguntó Krum, entonces recordé que él no había convivido con Luna tanto como nosotros.

_Bueno, no sé lo que son, pero aparentemente él y su hija se van de vacaciones a buscarlos…_ dijo Harry

_Esa es ella_ dijo, señalando a Luna, que todavía bailaba sola, ondeando las manos alrededor de la cabeza como alguien intentando repeler mosquitos.

_ ¿Por qué está haciendo eso?_ preguntó Krum.

_Probablemente intenta deshacerse de un wrackspurt_ dije, por que reconocía los síntomas.

Krum no parecía saber si Harry y yo le estábamos o no tomando el pelo. Sacó la varita del interior de su túnica y se dio golpecitos amenazantes en los muslos; unas chispas salieron del extremo.

_ ¡Gregorovitch!_ dijo Harry en voz alta, era mi imaginación o él estaba loco.

_ ¿Qué pasa con él? _ preguntó Krum sospechoso.

_ ¡Hace varitas!_ dijo Harry

_Lo sé_ dijo Krum.

_ ¡Hizo tu varita! Por eso pensé… Quidditch…_ le dijo Harry

_ ¿Cómo sabes que Gregorovitch hizo mi varita?

_Viene en las revistas_ le dije porque Harry se había quedado mudo

—No me había dado cuenta de que alguna vez había hablado de mi varita con fans —dijo.

—Entonces… eh… ¿dónde está Gregorovitch estos días?_ le preguntó Harry.

—Se retiró hace bastantes años._ dijo Krum cortante, por lo visto estaba muy confundido, de repente me miró y empezó a decir_ Carly yo me preguntaba si tu…

_Carly ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?_ me preguntó Harry interrumpiendo a Krum_ claro, ¿si quieres?

_Si, Harry claro_ le dije tomándole la mano, entramos a la pista de baile dejando a Krum solo en la mesa

Cuando llegamos comenzamos a bailar de forma lenta, después de todo era un vals lento.

_Sabes Carly, nunca te di las gracias por todo, siempre has estado a mi lado en todos los momentos difíciles que he tenido, desde primer año, nos hemos enfrentado a Voldemort juntos, los cuatro, Ron ha crecido en una familia numerosa, y unida, Hermione con sus padres y tuvo una familia feliz, pero tú y yo no conocimos a nuestros padres, crecimos en casa de nuestros tíos, pero tanto a ti como a mí nunca nos entendieron_ dijo Harry al oído.

_Si, pero ves que siempre se logra encontrar el camino adecuado_ le dije, me sentía extraña. Algo dentro de mi estómago se movía, ¿mariposas tal vez?

_Que harás cuando acabe la guerra Carly_ me preguntó Harry.

_Yo, trataré de seguir adelante, ya sabes tal vez volveremos con Sirius y podremos vivir los tres juntos, como una familia_ le contesté.

_Una familia, eso suena bien_ dijo Harry mientras seguíamos dando vueltas alrededor de la pista.

_Harry yo, he tenido unas ideas algo locas_ le dije_ acerca de las iniciales que había en la nota del guardapelo.

_En serio, eso es genial_ dijo Harry muy cerca de mí, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las luces y le daban un aire esperanzador, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

_Si pero no estoy segura, creo que es una tontería, es casi imposible, pero es la única persona que creo que encaja en las iniciales_ le dije.

_Tranquila, te juro que no me reiré, chica lista, puedes confiar en mi_ me dijo Harry.

_Bueno, pues yo creo, que hay una posibilidad de que sea…_ empecé a decirle, pero en ese momento el centro de la pista se iluminó por un patronus en forma de lince, y de él salió la voz de Kingsley.

_El ministerio ha caído, Scrimgeour está muerto, se dirigen hacia ustedes_ dijo el patronus.

Cuando desapareció, apareció el caos en el salón Harry me tomó de la mano y sacamos la varita, corrimos por todo el lugar buscando a Ron y Hermione, cuando los encontramos corrimos hacia los Weasley, la mayoría de los invitados habían desaparecido y empezaban a aparecer mortífagos por todo el lugar, ¡se había roto el encantamiento Fidelius!, empezamos a luchar con todos hasta que Remus nos apartó y nos dijo que nos fuéramos, Hermione nos tomó de la mano y desaparecimos.

_ ¿Dónde estamos?_ preguntó Ron cuando llegamos a un lugar que parecía el cine.

_En Tottenham Court Road_ dijo Hermione_ Caminen, simplemente caminen, tenemos que encontrar un sitio para que nos cambiemos.

_Hermione, no tenemos nada para cambiarnos_ dijo Ron, cuando una mujer se rió de su túnica, la verdad se veía un poco ridículo desde el punto de vista Muggle.

_ ¿Por qué no me habré asegurado de traerme la capa de invisibilidad?_ dijo Harry, maldiciendo interiormente su propia estupidez-. Todo el año pasado la llevé encima y…

_Está bien, tengo la capa, tengo ropa para todos_ dijo Hermione_ Sólo traten de actuar con naturalidad hasta… esto servirá.

Los condujo a una calle lateral, y luego a la protección de un callejón sombrío.

_Dices que tienes la capa, y la ropa..._ dijo Harry

_Si, aquí están -dijo Hermione sacando un par de vaqueros, una camiseta gruesa, algunos calcetines granates, y finalmente la plateada capa de invisibilidad.

_ ¿Cómo demonios…?"_ dijo Ron

_Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable -dijo Hermione-. Difícil, pero creo que lo hemos hecho bien; en cualquier caso, Carly y yo nos las arreglamos para meter aquí todo lo que necesitamos. _Dio una pequeña sacudida a la aparentemente frágil bolsa, que resonó como si fuera un cargamento con varios objetos pesados rodando dentro.

_Oh, maldición, eso deben ser los libros -dijo, Hermione-. Y los tenía todos apilados por tema... En fin... Harry, es mejor que cojas tú la capa de invisibilidad. Ron, date prisa y cámbiate...

-¿Cuándo hicieron todo esto? – preguntó Harry mientras Ron se desvestía.

_Cuando estuvimos en la Madriguera_ le dije

_ ¿En serio?_ dijo Harry_ son increíbles

_Los demás… toda la gente de la boda…_ dijo Harry

_Sirius estaba ahí, qué habrá hecho para salir_ dije yo

_No podemos preocuparnos por eso ahora -cuchicheó Hermione-. Van tras de ti y Harry, y si volvemos lo único que conseguiremos será ponerlos a todos aún en más peligro

_Tiene razón_ dijo Ron_ La mayor parte de la Orden estaba allí, cuidarán de todo, además Hermione es hija de muggles y no creo que Bellatrix correrá a abrazar a Carly, después de lo del ministerio.

_Vamos, creo que deberíamos mantenernos en movimiento_ dijo Hermione.

Retrocedieron por la calle lateral y de nuevo por la carretera principal, donde un grupo de hombres cantaba y ondeaban los brazos en la acera de enfrente.

_ ¿Sólo por curiosidad, por qué Tottenham Court Road?_ le pregunté a Hermione.

_No tengo ni idea, fue lo primero que me vino a mi cabeza, pero estoy segura de que estaremos más seguros en el mundo muggle, donde no esperarán que estemos_ dijo ella.

_Es cierto -dijo Ron, mirando a su alrededor.

_ ¿Dónde más podríamos ir?_ preguntó Hermione_. Difícilmente podemos reservar habitaciones en el Caldero Chorreante, ¿no? Y Grimmauld Place está descartado, ya que Snape puede ir allí. . . . Supongo que podríamos probar en casa de mis padres, pero creo que hay una posibilidad de que lo comprueben. Vamos a sentarnos en algún.

_Miren entremos aquí_ dijo Ron

Era un café nocturno pequeño y gastado. Una ligera capa de grasa yacía sobre todas las mesas acabadas en formica, pero por lo menos estaba vacío. Me senté a lado de Hermione y reinó el silencio.

Después de uno o dos minutos, Ron dijo:

_Sabéis, no estamos lejos del Caldero Chorreante, está en Charing Cross…

_¡Ron, no podemos!_ dijo Hermione

_No digo quedarnos allí, pero sí averiguar qué está ocurriendo!_ dijo Harry

_ ¡Sabemos qué está ocurriendo! Voldemort ha tomado el Ministerio, ¿qué más necesitamos saber?_ dijo Hermione

Cayeron en un silencio espinoso. La camarera, que masticaba chicle, les atendió, y Hermione pidió tres capuchinos yo me estaba perdiendo en mis pensamientos cuando un par de obreros fornidos entró en el café y se metió en el reservado de al lado.

_Yo digo que encontremos un lugar tranquilo para Desaparecernos y dirigirnos hacia el campo. En cuanto estamos allí, podremos enviar un mensaje a la Orden_ les dije en un susurro

_ ¿Entonces puedes hacer un Patronus de esos que hablan?_ me preguntó Ron.

_Creo que sí, Lupin me enseñó hace un mes_ le dije

_Bueno, mientras eso no les cause problemas, aunque deben haber sido arrestados ya. Dios, esto está asqueroso_ añadió Ron después de dar un sorbo al espumoso café grisáceo. La camarera le había oído; le echó a Ron una mirada rencorosa mientras se dirigía a atender a los nuevos clientes, me llamó mucho la atención uno rubio, lo había visto antes en casa de los ¡Malfoy!, justo en un segundo ocurrieron muchas cosas a la vez, los dos obreros sacaron sus varitas, yo saqué la mía, Harry se quitó la capa con la varita en alto y Ron empujó Hermione al otro lado del banco. Los impactos de los hechizos de los mortífagos hicieron añicos el mosaico de la pared justo donde había estado la cabeza de Ron, mientras yo salté y grite:

_ ¡Desmanius!_ El enorme mortífago rubio fue golpeado en la cara por un rayo de la luz roja: se desplomó lateralmente, inconsciente. Su compañero disparó a Ron: brillantes cuerdas negras volaron de su varita y ataron a Ron de pies a cabeza. La camarera gritó y corrió hacia la puerta. Harry envió un Hechizo Aturdidor al mortífago de la cara torcida que había atado a Ron, pero el hechizo falló, rebotó en la ventana y golpeó a la camarera, que se desplomó delante de la puerta.

_ ¡Expulso!_ gritó el mortífago, y la mesa detrás de la que estábamos Harry y yo explotó. La fuerza de la explosión me hizo golpearme contra la pared y sentí como la varita caía de mi mano y vi a Harry sangrar de la cabeza.

_ ¡Petrificus Totalus!_ gritó Hermione desde fuera de mi campo de visión, y el mortífago se desplomó, Hermione salió gateando de debajo del banco, sacudiéndose del pelo los restos de cristal de un cenicero y temblando entera y liberó a Ron de las cuerdas, Ron se puso en pie, agitando los brazos para recuperar la sensibilidad. Harry recogió su varita y trepó sobre los escombros hacia el lugar donde el enorme mortífago rubio se había desplomado al otro lado del banco mientras yo cerraba las puertas y las ventanas

_Debería haberlo reconocido, estaba allí la noche en que Dumbledore murió_ dijo Harry

_Éste es Dolohov _dijo Ron_. Lo reconozco de los antiguos carteles de "Se busca". Creo que el grande es Thorfinn Rowle.

_ ¡No importa cómo se llamen!_ dijo Hermione histéricamente_. ¿Cómo nos encontraron? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

_Sólo tenemos que borrar sus memorias_ dijo Harry_ Es mejor de ese modo, los dejará fuera de escena. Si los matáramos, sería obvio que hemos estado aquí.

_ Pero no he hecho nunca un Encantamiento Desmemorizador_ dijo Ron

_Yo tampoco –dijo Hermione

_Está bien, yo lo hago_ dije saliendo del trance, traté de tranquilizarme, apunté y dije_ Obliviate_ Inmediatamente, los ojos de Dolohov se volvieron desenfocados y soñadores.

_ ¡Brillante!_ dijo Harry, abrazándome por la espalda_. Ocúpate del otro y de la camarera mientras Ron, Hermione y yo limpiamos esto.

_ ¿Limpiar? -dijo Ron, mirando el café en parte destruido_ ¿Por qué?

_ ¿No crees que podrían preguntarse qué puede haber ocurrido si se despiertan y se encuentran en un lugar que parece que acaba de ser bombardeado?_ le dijo Herms

_Oh, es verdad, sí. . ._ dijo Ron, yo me acerqué a los otros dos y les borré la memoria, cuando acabé ellos ya habían dejado todo como antes.

_ ¿Pero cómo nos encontraron?_ preguntó Hermione, mirando de un hombre inerte al otro_. ¿Cómo supieron dónde estábamos?

_Necesitamos un lugar seguro para escondernos_ dijo Ron_. Necesitamos tiempo para pensarlo.

-Grimmauld Place –dijo Harry.

_Yo creo que es nuestra única opción_ dije, pero Hermione no estaba de acuerdo_ Hermione, ¿Qué otro sitio hay? Es la mejor elección que tenemos. Snape es un solo mortífago.

Salimos al frío de la noche, nos tomamos de las manos y desaparecimos.

Sentí que se dilataba mis pulmones y cuando abrí los ojos, estábamos en medio de una tristona y familiar plaza. Casas altas y ruinosas, los miraban desde todos los lados. El número doce era visible para nosotros, puesto que Dumbledore, su Guardián Secreto, les había revelado su existencia, y se encaminaron inmediatamente hacia él, comprobando a cada metro que no les seguía nadie. Subieron los peldaños de piedra y entramos.

Cuando cerramos la puerta, las lámparas de gas, pasadas de moda, volvieron a la vida, lanzando una luz parpadeante a lo largo de todo el pasillo. La casa estaba como la recordaba: extraña, tenebrosa, las filas de cabezas de elfos caseros en la pared lanzando sombras extrañas escaleras arriba. Unas largas cortinas oscuras ocultaban el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era el paragüero con forma de pierna de trol, que estaba estando tendido de lado como si Tonks acabara de chocar con él.

-Creo que alguien ha estado aquí -cuchicheó Hermione.

-Eso podía haber ocurrido cuando la orden partió –murmuró Ron en respuesta.

-¿Pero dónde están los sortilegios que pusieron contra Snape? –preguntó Harry.

-A lo mejor solamente se activan si aparece –sugirió Ron.

Esperamos en el umbral y decidí dar un paso cuando se escuchó la voz:

-¿Severus Snape?- susurró la voz de Ojoloco Moody en la oscuridad, haciendo que los cuatro saltaran hacia atrás aterrados.

_ ¡No somos Snape!- gruñó Harry, pero antes de él acabara de hablar una especie de aire frío se abalanzara sobre mí y mi lengua se enrolló sobre sí misma, haciéndole imposible hablar. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de sentirla dentro de mi boca desenrolló otra vez.

_ ¡Esto debe haber sido el Sortilegio de Lengua Atada que preparó Ojoloco para Snape!_ dijo Hermione

Seguí adelante cuando algo se desplazó entre las sombras al fondo del vestíbulo, y una figura se alzó de la alfombra, alta, de color polvo, y terrible; Hermione gritó y lo mismo hizo la Señora Black (mi abuela), sus cortinas que se abrieron; la figura gris planeó hacia ellos, más y más rápido, el pelo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, flotando tras ella, la cara hundida, sin carne, con las cuencas de los ojos vacías horriblemente familiar, terriblemente alterada, levantó un brazo descarnado, señalándome a mí.

_ ¡No! –grité_ ¡No! ¡No fuimos nosotros! No te matamos…

Tras la palabra matamos, la figura explotó en una gran nube de polvo. Tosiendo, con los ojos llorosos, Hermione estaba llorando arrodillada en el suelo mientras Ron la consolaba, Harry corrió hasta donde estaba y seguimos caminando

_ ¡Sangresucia, traidora, mugre, manchas de deshonor, manchas de vergüenza sobre la casa de mis padres…_ gritaba el retrato de mi horrible abuela.

_ ¡Cállate!_ bramó Harry, apuntándola con su varita, y con un golpe y una ráfaga de chispas rojas, las cortinas se cerraron otra vez, silenciándola.

_ Eso... Eso ha sido... _gimió Hermione, mientras Ron la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Después de un largo silencio empecé a subir las escaleras al salón del primer piso. Hermione agitó su varita para encender las viejas lámparas de gas, luego, tiritando ligeramente en la fría habitación, se sentó sobre el sofá, rodeándose fuertemente con los brazos. Ron cruzó hasta la ventana y abrió las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo unos centímetros, pero en eso apareció un patronus en medio de la sala, era una comadreja, la del padre de Ron.

_La familia está a salvo, no respondan, nos vigilan_ El Patronus se disolvió en la nada. Ron soltó un ruido entre un gemido y un quejido y se dejó caer en el sofá. Hermione se reunió con él, cogiéndole del brazo.

_Están bien, están todos bien –murmuró Hermione mientras Ron la abrazaba_ Creo que deberíamos dormir, nunca sabremos cuándo tendremos oportunidad, yo opino que no quedemos todos aquí en la sala para que estemos juntos.

_Sí creo que es una buena idea, ha sido un día muy fuerte_ dije, sacamos los sacos de dormir y apagamos las luces, Harry me tomó la mano y me quedé dormida.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Me desperté temprano a la mañana siguiente, todavía no se había levantado nadie, Harry estaba dormido en una posición que denotaba que habíamos estado hablando hasta altas horas de la noche, era extraño, Ron y Hermione se habían dormido agarrados de la mano, decidí que era hora de levantarme, no iba a poder volver a dormirme, me levante y salí de la habitación, entraba un poco de luz por las ventanas que iluminaban los pasillos, empecé a subir las escaleras, no tenía rumbo fijo, sin darme cuenta llegue al tercer rellano caminé hasta que llegué a una puerta que me llamó la atención, y no por ser la más ostentosa de la casa sino por lo que rezaba la placa que estaba pegada a ella, "No entrar sin el expreso permiso de Regulus Arcturus Black"; en quinto año cuando pasamos casi todas las vacaciones aquí, nunca había subido hasta el tercer rellano, tenía miedo de conocer algo que me afirmara todas las historias que me contaba mi tía Narcisa cuando era pequeña; en cierto modo ella fue la que me crio, me enseñaba junto a Draco la importancia de ser de sangre pura, ser un Black, parte de una familia antigua, decía que El señor obscuro regresaría y traería de nuevo la forma de vida adecuada para los magos, ella decía que debía estar orgullosa de ser la última de los Black original, su único error fue que no vio que yo no compartía sus ideas y que más que a mi padre me parecía a mi tío Sirius.

La puerta estaba cerrada, saqué la varita, me armé de valor y entré a la habitación, la habitación de mi padre era muy sombría y fría, podía decirse que era una habitación de un miembro de los Black, donde todos eran Slytherin, la habitación estaba adornada con colores verde y plateado, y el escudo de los Black estaba en la cabecera de la cama junto con el lema que me hacía enfermar cada vez que lo veía en el collar que me pertenecía desde que nací y fui una Black TOUJOURS PUR. Seguí caminando y entonces vi lo que más temía, cuando Harry nos mostró la nota da R.A.B yo llegué a albergar la esperanza de que esa nota fuese de mi papá, que al final se hubiera arrepentido y luchado en contra de Voldemort, yo no les había dicho nada a los chicos porque sabía que era muy poco probable, y prueba de ello eran los amarillentos recortes que formaban un colage, todos sobre Voldemort y mortífagos. No pude evitarlo, pero lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, yo rara vez lloraba, me habían enseñado que un Black no debía llorar, con el tiempo traté de deshacerme de esa costumbre, más cuando me volví a reunir con mi "padrino", pero no pude, en eso vi una vieja fotografía de un equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts de la casa de Slytherin. Reconocía a mi padre, era buscador, tenía mi mismo color de cabello, y sus ojos, mis ojos eran iguales a los de él, grises, solamente que los de él se veían duros como piedras preciosas, frívolos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pensé en salir de la habitación pero entonces, todo salió de mí, no sabía de dónde ni por qué me sentía así, pero sentí un frío agujero en mi pecho, me acosté en la cama abrazando la foto de mi padre, tratando de alejar de mi todos aquellos recuerdos, estaba sola, siempre estuve sola, hasta que llegué a Hogwarts. Permanecí así hasta que escuché un grito a lo lejos: ¡HARRY! A decir verdad me asusté y brinqué, pero en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta, y yo le apunté con mi varita:

_ ¡Tranquila! Solo soy yo_ dijo Hermione entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella, se acercó y se sentó a lado de la cama, entonces empezó a mirarme fijamente como si me estudiara_ ¿Estás bien?, y no mientas, sabré si lo haces, te conozco.

_Ammm_ empecé, la verdad no sabía por dónde empezar_ sí, yo no podía dormir y quise explorar un rato hasta que llegué aquí_ dije mientras Hermione miraba el colage de los mortífagos y la foto que yo sostenía en mi mano.

_Carly, yo lo siento mucho_ dijo Herms

_Ah, si no es nada, de todos modos ya lo esperaba, pero hay veces que uno guarda…, hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que…, yo creí…, solo… está bien Hermione_ dije mirándole a los ojos.

_No, no estás bien_ dijo ella_ ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

_Es solo que yo creí que existía la posibilidad de que mis tías estuvieran equivocadas, y que mi padre, murió luchando, pero no en favor de ese tipo_ dije_ y tal vez él podía ser el de la nota del guardapelo, RAB.

_ ¿Qué?, no había considerado esa posibilidad_ dijo Hermione, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba_ tal vez Carly, todos podemos cambiar, podemos ser diferentes, tú y Sirius son muestras clave de ellos_ dijo Hermione entonces se oyó el gritó de Ron llamando a Herms.

_ ¡Hermione he encontrado al inútil de Harry, estaba en la habitación de Sirius!

_Si ya vamos_ dijo Herms nos levantamos y salimos de la habitación

Caminamos hasta que llegamos a la puerta que decía Sirius Black, la habitación de Sirius era genial, había un montón de banderines de color escarlata y fotos de motocicletas, además de una inmensa foto de él, el padre de Harry, Remus y Colagusano.

_ ¿Dónde estabas?, nos has asustado un montón, cuando despertamos ninguno de los dos estaban_ dijo Hermione a Harry.

_Cuando me desperté Carly no estaba por ningún lado y entré en pánico, así que la empecé a busca por toda la casa, hasta que llegué aquí y entre, cielos Carly realmente me asustaste_ dijo Harry abrazándome y dejándome sin aire_ Miren lo que me encontré.

Harry me pasó una carta, al parecer era de su madre dirigida a Sirius, y con ella había una foto de un bebé que salía y entraba de la foto volando en una escoba perseguido por un par de pies. Levanté la vista y miré a Harry tenía una cara calmada, pero sus ojos demostraban que se consumía por dentro, al parecer los dos tortolitos no se dieron cuenta, entonces Harry levantó la mirada y nos transmitimos un entendimiento mutuo.

Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado en la cama de Sirius.

_ ¿Qué sucede Harry?, ¿qué te molesta tanto?_ le susurré en el oído_ sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

_Yo confiaría mi vida en tus manos, es solo, que últimamente siento que no conocía a Dumbledore, como todos esperaban, como yo esperaba, ¿has visto los diarios últimamente?_ me dijo Harry, de pronto sacó un periódico El Profeta y me lo entregó.

En la portada había una foto de Rita Skeater y en el encabezado se citaban las palabras Próximamente "Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore" y un pequeño artículo que decía:

_Como es muy bien conocido el gran Director de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts fue una de las personas más respetables del mundo mágico, pero ¿acaso sabemos toda la verdad acerca de la vida de este personaje?, en este libro Rita Skeater ha afirmado que sacará a la luz todas las verdades sobre él, por ejemplo: La niñez de Albus Dumbledore, Grindelwald amigo de Dumbledore, La relación enfermiza que mantenía con su alumno favorito Harry Potter, Dumbledore formador de magos obscuros, pero no podemos desentrañar todo hay que esperar a que salga el libro, pero esas son unas pocas de todas las controversias que se han generado con respecto a este personaje y…._

Dejé el periódico a lado.

_No dejes que manchen la idea que tenías de él Harry, después de todo El Profeta está en manos del ministerio y el ministerio ahora, está en manos de los mortífagos_ le dije, fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que Ron y Hermione todavía seguían en la habitación.

_Pero eso no explica por qué nos dejó estos regalos, es muy extraño, o por qué no nos lo dio cuando estaba todavía con vida_ dijo Harry

_Tal vez pensó que sería un poco obvio_ dijo Ron_ sí, era la única forma de darte algo que el ministerio no puede ver.

_Si, pero eso no explica el libro_ dijo Hermione

_Si, por qué te dejaría un libro de cuentos para niños_ le dije

_ ¿Cuentos para niños?, eso no lo sabía_ dijo ella

_Si Draco y yo los leíamos cuando éramos niños, en cuanto al Desiluminador estoy perdida_ dije, alejando aquellos recuerdos lejanos, superficiales.

_Si, y ese extraño anillo, por qué te demostrará tu pasado, y por qué solo a ti_ dijo Ron

_No sé, es tan extraño_ dije cerrando los ojos, yo tampoco entendía muy bien, cada vez que lo habría llegaban recuerdos muy vividos, o solamente voces.

_Harry, antes de entrar aquí, encontré a Carly en el cuarto contiguo y ella tuvo una idea sobre… sobre la nota de RAB_ dijo Hermione, yo le lancé una mirada de advertencia que ella ignoró olímpicamente_ Y creo que puede tener razón.

_Espera, ya me perdí_ dijo Ron_ ¿estás diciendo que Regulus Arcturus Black es RAB?

_ ¡No es cierto!_ dijo Harry echándose a correr hacia el cuarto_ empezó a buscar como loco en la habitación mi papá_ Aquí no hay nada, pero eso solo comprueba mi idea.

_ ¿Qué idea?_ dijo Hermione

_ ¿Recuerdan cuando limpiamos la casa?_ dijo Harry, todos asentimos_ pues no se acuerdan que había un guardapelo que ninguno pudo abrir, ese era el guardapelo.

Todos nos quedamos atónicos, porque todas esas cosas eran de Sirius y mías, y él había pedido que las tiráramos a la basura si yo estaba de acuerdo, después de todo, la casa, la bóveda y las propiedades se las heredaron a mi padre cuando Sirius huyó, y él me las pasó a mí al ser su única heredera.

_Un momento recuerdan que el Kreacher estuvo robando cosas de la basura_ dijo Ron.

_ ¡KREACHER!_ gritamos todos, Harry me tomó el brazo y bajamos corriendo las escaleras cuando llegamos abajo Harry abrió de tirón la alacena de Kreacher, pero era más bien un nido de sucias mantas viejas con vieja copia de La Naturaleza de la Nobleza: Genealogía Mágica, Harry tomó bruscamente las mantas y las sacudió. Un ratón muerto cayó y rodó lúgubremente por el suelo haciendo que Ron gritara como niña.

_ ¡Kreacher!_ llamé al elfo, después de todo, Dumbledore fue el que me dijo a los doce, cuando acordamos que no regresaría más a Malfoy Menor y que él me apoyaría, que la casa era mía y que con la casa venía el pequeño elfo, además de la bóveda de mi familia.

Se oyó un audible crack y el elfo doméstico apareció de la nada adelante diminuto, de la mitad del tamaño de un humano, con la pálida piel colgando de él en pliegues, el cabello blanco brotando copiosamente de sus orejas parecidas a las de un murciélago. Todavía llevaba puesto el harapo con el que lo habían conocido la primera vez, se inclinó, tenía una mirada despectiva y fría que me dedico con sus mayores deseos.

_Ama _graznó Kreacher con su voz de sapo, e hizo una profunda reverencia_ Otra vez en la antigua casa de mi ama, los cuatro: el mocoso engreído, la Sangre Sucia, el Traidor a la sangre, y la chica que destrozó el corazón de mis amas Bella y Narcisa Black_ gruñó de nuevo, he de admitir que mientras hablaba sentí ganas de tomarlo del cuello.

_Te prohíbo que nos vuelvas a decir de esa forma_ le dije _Tengo una pregunta para ti y te ordeno que la respondas con la verdad, ¿Entendido?

_Si, Amos_ dijo Kreacher haciendo otra reverencia.

_Hace dos años_ comencé_ en el salón de dibujo del piso de arriba había un gran relicario de oro. Lo tiramos. ¿Tú lo recuperaste?

_Si_ dijo el elfo.

_ ¿Dónde se encuentra en este momento?_ preguntó Harry.

_Se ha ido.

_ ¿Ido?_ pregunté_ ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?

El elfo se estremeció. Flaqueó.

_Mundungus Flecher_ graznó el elfo, con los ojos cerrados_ Mundungus Flecher lo robó todo; los retratos de la Señorita Bella y la Señorita Cissy, los guantes de mi ama, la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, las copas con el escudo familiar, y… y… _ Kreacher estaba tragando para conseguir un poco de aire: su hundido pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y profirió un horripilante grito_… y el relicario, el relicario del amo Regulus. ¡Kreacher hizo mal, Kreacher falló en su encargo!

Kreacher se abalanzó hacia la chimenea pero Harry lo detuvo a tiempo, espera ¿dijo el Amo Regulus?

_ ¡Kreacher, te ordeno que te estés quieto!_ grité haciendo que el elfo se detuviera.

_ ¡Harry, deja que se levante! –susurró Hermione.

_ ¿Para que pueda golpearse con el atizador? _bufó Harry_ No creo. Bien. Kreacher, quiero la verdad: ¿Cómo sabes que Mundungus Flecher robó el relicario?

_ ¡Kreacher lo vio!_ dijo entrecortadamente el elfo mientras las lágrimas corrían sobre el hocico y se le metían en la boca llena de dientes grisáceos_ Kreacher lo vio salir de la alacena de Kreacher con las manos llenas de los tesoros de Kreacher. Kreacher le dijo al furtivo ladrón que se detuviera, pero Mundungus Flecher se rio y huyó…

_ ¿Dijiste que el relicario era del "Amo Regulus"?_ dijo Harry, haciendo que el corazón comenzara a latirme como loco_ ¿Por qué?

El elfo se sentó derecho, cuando habló, la voz sonó atenuada pero bastante definida en el silencio, haciendo eco a través de la cocina.

_El Amo Sirius huyó, fue bueno librarnos de él, ya que era un mal muchacho y le rompió el corazón a mi Ama con sus modales desenfrenados. Pero el Amo Regulus tenía la disposición apropiada; conocía las obligaciones que implicaba el apellido Black y la dignidad de su sangre pura, cosa que no heredó a su hija, por lo que me han contado las amas._ Dijo mientras me lanzaba miradas acusadoras, me encogí de hombros_ Durante años habló del Señor Oscuro, que sacaría a los magos de su retiro para gobernar a los muggles y a los nacidos muggles… y cuando tuvo dieciséis años, el Amo Regulus se unió al Señor Oscuro. Cuan orgulloso, cuan orgulloso, tan feliz de servirlo…_ Se me revolvió el estómago.

-Y un día, tras un año de haberse unido, el Amo Regulus vino a la cocina a ver a Kreacher. Al Amo Regulus siempre le gustó Kreacher, pero tras el nacimiento de su primogénita_ dijo mientras me señalaba con la cabeza_ el dejó de visitar mucho a mi ama porque tenía que cuidar de su pequeña "princesa"_ el elfo me lanzó una mirada airada, como si me estuviera retando o regañando_ Y el Amo Regulus dijo… él dijo… _El viejo elfo se meció más rápido que antes_…dijo que el Señor Oscuro requería un elfo y el Amo Regulus había ofrecido voluntariamente a Kreacher. Era un honor, dijo el Amo Regulus, un honor para él y para Kreacher, que debía asegurarse de hacer cualquier cosa que el Señor Oscuro le ordenase… y luego volver a casa.

No entendí muy bien, para qué quería Voldemort un elfo, mi cabeza trataba de juntar las piezas pero estaba más que confundida en este momento.

_Así que Kreacher fue con el Señor Oscuro. El Señor Oscuro no le dijo a Kreacher lo que iban a hacer, pero llevó a Kreacher con él a una cueva cerca del mar. Y adentrándose en la cueva había una caverna, y en la caverna había un gran lago negro y un bote que llevaba a una isla, y en ella había un p-pedestal con una vasija llena de poción. El S-Señor Oscuro hizo que Kreacher la bebiera…_ El elfo se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies_ Kreacher bebió, y mientras bebía, vio algo terrible… El interior de Kreacher ardía… Kreacher gritó para que el Amo Regulus lo salvara, gritó llamando a la Señora Black, pero el Señor Oscuro solo rio… hizo que Kreacher bebiera toda la poción… dejo caer un relicario dentro de la vasija vacía sobre el pedestal… y lo llenó con más poción_ Hermione se veía horrorizada y Harry pálido, ¡eso había ocurrido en su búsqueda con Dumbledore!

_Kreacher necesitaba agua, se arrastró hasta el borde de la isla y bebió del lago negro… y manos, manos muertas, salieron del agua y arrastraron a Kreacher debajo de la superficie.

_ ¿Cómo escapaste?_ preguntó Harry en un susurro apenas audible.

_El Amo Regulus le dijo a Kreacher que regresara_ dijo.

_Lo sé… ¿Pero cómo escapaste de los Inferi?_ repitió Ron

_ ¡Desapareció! Harry_ le dije yo_ La magia de los elfos no es igual que la magia de los brujos, ellos pueden Aparecer y Desaparecer dentro y fuera de Hogwarts cuando nosotros no podemos hacerlo.

_La ley principal entre los elfos domésticos es el vínculo con el Amo_ entonó Kreacher_ A Kreacher se le dijo que regresara a casa, así que Kreacher regresó a casa...

_Bueno, entonces, hiciste lo que se te había ordenado, ¿verdad?_ dijo Hermione gentilmente-. No desobedeciste las órdenes en ningún momento.

Kreacher sacudió la cabeza, meciéndose más rápido que nunca, empezó a darme frío, solo quedaba una pregunta que hacer para que todo tuviera sentido.

_ ¿Entonces qué pasó cuando regresaste?_ pregunté_ ¿Qué dijo mi padre cuando le contaste lo que había pasado?

_El Amo Regulus estaba muy preocupado, muy preocupado_ graznó Kreacher_ El Amo Regulus le dijo a Kreacher que permaneciera escondido y que no saliera de la casa. Y luego… fue un tiempo después… el Amo Regulus vino a buscar a Kreacher a su alacena una noche, y el Amo Regulus estaba raro, no parecía el de siempre, perturbado en la mente, Kreacher se dio cuenta… y le pidió a Kreacher que lo llevara a la cueva, la cueva a la que Kreacher había ido con el Señor Oscuro… _Cuando oí eso mi corazón se paró ¿sería posible?

_ ¿Y te hizo beber el veneno?_ dijo Hermione enojada, sentí mi rabia crecer, entonces la chimenea se encendió automáticamente, ella me miró pero no dijo nada más.

Pero Kreacher sacudió la cabeza y lloró. Sentí que el corazón se me rompió, mi papá había bebido la pócima, sentí que las rodillas se me debilitaban Hermione me abrazó, mientras Harry me apretó la mano.

_El A-Amo Regulus sacó del bolsillo un relicario igual al que tenía el Señor Oscuro_ dijo Kreacher, con las lágrimas corriendo a cada lado de su nariz en forma de hocico, sentí ganas de llorar con él_ Y le dijo a Kreacher que lo tomara, y que cambiara los relicarios cuando la vasija estuviera vacía…

En ese momento los sollozos de Kreacher se volvieron sonidos estridentes; y ya no aguanté más sentí ganas de llorar, pero me detuve.

_Y le ordenó… a Kreacher que se fuera… sin él. Y le dijo a Kreacher… que se fuera a casa… y que nunca le dijera al Ama… lo que había hecho… pero que destruyera… el primer relicario. Y bebió… toda la poción… y Kreacher cambió los relicarios… y observó… como al Amo Regulus… lo arrastraban debajo del agua… y…_ Kreacher rompió a llorar de nuevo, Harry me abrazó de lado, pero yo no podía ni creer lo que oía. Entonces el elfo se tiró al suelo y rodó.

_ ¡Kreacher… detente, detente!_ gritó Harry.

El elfo se quedó tendido en el piso, jadeando y temblando.

_Así que trajiste el relicario a casa_ dijo implacablemente_ ¿Y trataste de destruirlo?

_Nada de lo que Kreacher intentó hizo mella en él, _gimió el elfo_ Kreacher lo intentó todo, todo lo que sabía, pero nada, nada funcionaba… Conjuro muchos poderosos hechizos sobre la cubierta, Kreacher estaba seguro que la forma de destruirlo era metiéndose dentro de él, pero no se abría… Kreacher se castigaba a sí mismo, y lo intentaba de nuevo, se castigaba a sí mismo y lo intentaba de nuevo. Kreacher fracasó al obedecer las órdenes, ¡Kreacher no pudo destruir el relicario! Y su ama estaba loca de pena, porque el Amo Regulus había desaparecido y Kreacher no podía decirle lo que había pasado, no, porque el Amo Regulus le había p-p-prohibido decirle a nadie de la familia lo que había ocurrido en la cueva…

Se me escapó una lagrima que me apresuré a limpiar, pero creo que Harry lo notó.

_Kreacher_ dijo Harry después de un momento_ Cuando te sientas mejor quiero, que por favor, vayas a buscar a Mundungus Flecher. Tenemos que averiguar dónde está el relicario… donde está el relicario del Amo Regulus.

_Es muy importante. Queremos terminar el trabajo que él comenzó, queremos asegurarnos de que no murió en vano_ dije, mi voz sonaba un poco rara.

Kreacher bajó los puños y me miró.

_ ¿Encontrar a Mundungus Flecher? –graznó.

_Y traerlo aquí, a Grimmauld Place, -dijo Ron_ ¿Crees que podrías hacer eso por nosotros?

Cuando Kreacher asintió y se puso de pie, Harry tomó el falso Horrocrux, el relicario sustituto en el que mi papá había depositado la nota para Voldemort.

_Kreacher, yo quisiera que tuvieras esto_ dijo, presionando el relicario contra la mano del elfo_ Perteneció a Regulus y estoy seguro que él querría que tú lo tuvieras como una muestra de gratitud.

Kreacher rompió a llorar de nuevo, Luego hizo dos grandes reverencias en dirección a Harry y a Ron, y hasta le dedicó a Hermione una pequeña y graciosa sacudida que podría haberse interpretado como un intento de saludo respetuoso, me miró y dijo:

_Tal vez no seas una traidora_ dijo haciendo una reverencia y con un ruidoso crack, dejándonos en un silencio sepulcral y muy incómodo.

_Carly, yo… _ comenzó Hermione pero se quedó sin palabras.

_Si, está bien_ dije cortándola un poco, en ese momento sentía que el suelo se movía, la cabeza me daba vueltas_ ahora vuelvo

Subí corriendo las escaleras, llegué y abrí de un tirón la puerta de la azotea y la volví a cerrar de un portazo, tomé mi quaffle, la lancé y la atrapé hasta que sentí que toda la energía que tenía desaparecía y una inmensa desesperación, ganas de gritarle a la nada, solía perder el control, y cuando ocurría pasaban accidentes, enterré mi cabeza mis brazos, entonces sentí que alguien me ponía una mano en el hombro, lentamente me di la vuelta, era Harry.

_ Hola_ él se sentó a mi lado, siempre estaba conmigo, aún en los momentos más difíciles_ ¿estás bien?

_Si_ él me tomó la mano, yo lo miré a los ojos, entonces lo abracé, hundí mi cara en su hombro sentí que aquel nudo que tenía en la garganta desaparecía, pero un profundo dolor se expandió por mi pecho, mi padre, aquel que había muerto como mi madre en un misión para ayudar volver a Voldemort, aquel que había matado a los hermanos Prewett, aquel que se unió a los mortífagos a los 16 años, aquel que me dejó con mis padrinos los Lestrange, era en realidad aquel héroe que dio su vida por terminar con la vida de Voldemort sin saber que esa tarea estaba muy lejos de terminar, pero yo ayudaría a toda costa que eso terminara.

_Era mentira_ dije en un susurro_ Harry era mentira, todo lo que ellas dijeron era mentira.

_Si Carly, recuerda que todos podemos cambiar, no pierdas la esperanza_ el me abrazaba muy fuerte, sentí que me faltaba el aire_ tú, Sirius y él son la muestra de que podemos ser diferentes. Recuerda que somos una familia, nosotros cuatro, nunca lo olvides chica lista.

Volví a la realidad, afuera ya estaba muy obscuro, pero en este momento sentí que la esperanza volvía a nacer en mí, bajé de nuevo con Harry, por lo visto los otros dos locos ya se habían ido a dormir, me despedí de él y me dirigí al cuarto que compartía con Hermione desde quinto año, ella me esperaba despierta.

_ Hey, ¿cómo estás?_ dijo ella ni bien cerré la puerta

_ Bien, creo, solo espero hacer las cosas bien ahora_ le dije

Ella se abrazó con fuerza, casi me asfixia, Hermione siempre fue como mi hermana, amiga no era la palabra correcta.

_Lo harás, cree un poco más en ti, te subestimas demasiado y ese puede que sea tu punto débil, solo ten cuidado_ dijo ella_ confía en ti porque yo lo hago.

Apagamos la luz, estaba cansada, en este momento me sentía bien, pero completamente bien, por fin tenía certeza de que un Black no necesariamente debe utilizar la magia obscura. Si no fue por las voces, no me hubiera dado cuenta que me quedé dormida.

"_No todo es como tú crees _ dijo una voz en mi cabeza, mejor dicho un susurro con la voz de mi madrina, Bellatrix Lestrange_ tú lo has dicho todos podemos cambiar, piensa ¿por qué sigues a Harry Potter?, ¿qué lo hacen tan especial?, ¿cómo sabes que estas en el lado correcto?, crees que negando que eres una Black la sangre que corre por tus venas dejará de reclamarte con una bruja obscura, pero no, tu misma lo has identificado, tienes rasgos muy definidos de tu familia en ti: tu postura, la forma en que caminas, con decisión y elegancia, el orgullo que sientes dentro de ti, el dominio que muestras en combate, tus ojos que llamean cuando te enojas, tu carácter explosivo, pero la necesidad que sientes de proteger a los que llamas tus amigos te echan a perder, pero ya verás que con el tiempo yo lograré cambiar eso, ¡LO JURO!, ¡TU SERÁS UNA BLACK DE VERDAD!._

Me desperté de un salto, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que me había quedado dormida, o que estaba hablando en sueños, o el hecho de Hermione estaba sentada a mi lado y me miraba con ojos llorosos.

_Carly, dime que ha pasado_ dijo ella quitándome el resto de las cobijas de encima y prendiendo la luz_ Estaba dormida y de repente empezaste a murmurar cosas como, "no puedes cambiarlo", "déjame en paz", "sal de mi mente", al principio pensé que estabas despierta pero luego te empezaste a retorcer en sueños y subir el tono de voz, y empezaste a palidecer, fue entonces cuando decidía despertarte.

_La verdad es me quedé dormida y tuve un sueño bastante raro_ le dije, no podía guardarle tantos secretos, yo sabía cuándo a ella le pasaba algo, pero ella también sabía cuándo me pasaba algo a mí.

_ ¿qué clase de sueño?_ me preguntó, yo le conté todo, desde el principio hasta el fin porque aquellas palabras se me habían quedado grabadas en la cabeza_ Pero yo creí que ya se habían ido las pesadillas.

_Si, se fueron, ya tenía un año que no las tenía, pero eran siempre las mismas, y estas son diferentes. De todos modos fue solo un sueño ¿no?

_Si tal vez. No creo que ella haya podido, es imposible_ dijo Hermione, pero no parecía convencida.

_Si lo es_ dije, esa noche estuvimos despiertas hasta que amaneció.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras nos encontramos a Ron espiando por las ventanas.

_Mortífagos_ bufó_ Hay muchos, están vigilando.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos a la sala hasta se oyó un ruido en la entrada, saqué mi varita y apuntamos hacia la puerta hasta que se abrió

_No te muevas_ gritó Harry apuntando su varita hacia el individuo.

_ ¡Alto el fuego, soy Remus!_ dijo la figura entrando y mostrando su cara, Hermione le lanzó un par de hechizos reveladores.

_Oh, gracias a Dios_ dijo Hermione débilmente. Corrieron escaleras abajo hacia él. Envuelto en su gruesa capa negra de viaje, parecía exhausto, pero se alegraron de verle.

_ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Todo el mundo está bien?_ preguntó Ron

_Si_ dijo Lupin, mientras me lanzaba un par de barras de chocolate, siempre me llevé bien con él, él y Tonks eran como mis tutores, mis mentores, como lo era Sirius para Harry_ pero todos estamos siendo vigilados. Hay un par de mortífagos fuera en la plaza.

-Lo sabemos... _ dijo Herms

_Tuve que Aparecerme exactamente en el escalón superior de la entrada para asegurarme de que no me vieran. No deben saber que estás aquí, o estoy seguro de que tendrían más gente fuera. Vamos abajo, tengo mucho que contarles, y quiero saber qué ocurrió después de que abandonaron la Madriguera.

Descendimos a la cocina, donde Hermione señaló con su varita a la chimenea. Un fuego surgió instantáneamente. Lupin sacó unas pocas cervezas de mantequilla de debajo de su capa de viaje y se sentaron.

_Estuve aquí hace tres días pero tenía que librarme de los mortífagos_ dijo Lupin_ ¿Entonces vinieron directamente aquí después de la boda?

_No_ dijo Harry_ Solo después de que topáramos con un par de mortífagos en un café de Tottenham Court Road.

Lupin se derramó casi toda su cerveza en la pechera.

_ ¿Qué?

Explicaron lo que había ocurrido, cuando hubieron terminado Lupin parecía consternado

_Imposible, -dijo Lupin, pareció perturbado.

_Cuéntanos que ocurrió después de que nos marcháramos, no hemos tenido noticias desde que le padre de Ron nos dijo que la familia estaba a salvo_ dijo Hermione

_Bueno, Kingsley nos salvó_ dijo Lupin_ Gracias a su advertencia la mayoría de los invitados a la boda pudieron Desaparecer antes de que llegaran. Había una docena de mortífagos, pero no sabían que tú estabas allí, Harry. Arthur oyó el rumor de que habían intentado sacarle tu paradero a Scrimgeour mediante la tortura antes de matarle; si es cierto, no cedió, los mortífagos registraron la Madriguera de arriba a abajo encontraron al fantasma, pero no quisieron acercarse demasiado y después interrogaron a aquellos de nosotros que quedamos durante horas. Intentaban conseguir información sobre Harry, pero por supuesto nadie aparte de la Orden sabía que habías estado allí. Lo que tienen que comprender, es que los mortífagos cuentan ahora con todo el poder del Ministerio de su lado,_ dijo Lupin_ Tienen el poder para realizar hechizos brutales sin miedo a ser identificados o al arresto_ Lupin dudó después sacó una copia doblada de El Profeta_ Miren

Tomé el periódico tres caras me miraban desde ahí, una foto de Harry con la leyenda "BUSCADO PARA SER INTERROGADO SOBRE LA MUERTE DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE", otra mía que decía "BUSCADO POR COMPLICIDAD DE LA MUERTE DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE Y AYUDAR A HUIR AL INDESEABLE 1", y una de Hermione "BUSCADA POR NO ASISTIR A LA CITA DE NACIDOS MUGGLES"

Empujé el periódico a Harry

_Lo siento_ dijo Lupin.

_ ¿Así que los mortífagos han tomado El Profeta también? -preguntó Hermione furiosamente.

Lupin asintió.

_Pero seguramente la gente comprende lo que está pasando, ¿no?_ dijo Ron

_La estratagema ha sido limpia y virtualmente silenciosa, -dijo Lupin-. La versión oficial del asesinato de Scrimgeour es que dimitió, ha sido reemplazado por Pius Thicknesse, que está bajo la Maldición Imperius.

_Entretanto, el Ministerio ha empezado a moverse contra los nacidos muggles_ Lupin señaló a El Profeta Hermione pasó las páginas con misma expresión de disgusto que había mostrado mientras sujetaba Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras.

_Registro de nacidos muggles_ leyó en voz alta_ El Ministerio de Magia emprende una investigación sobre los así llamados "nacidos muggles" para comprender mejor como llegan a poseer secretos mágicos. Investigaciones recientes llevadas a cabo por el Departamento de Misterios revelan que la magia solo puede pasar de una persona a otra cuando tienen hijos. Cuando no hay ninguna prueba de que existan antepasados magos, por consiguiente, los así llamados nacidos muggles probablemente hayan obtenido poder mágico robándolo o arrebatándolo a la fuerza. El Ministerio está decidido a castigar a tales usurpadores de poder mágico, y es con este fin que invita a los así llamados nacidos muggles a presentarse para una entrevista con la recientemente creada Comisión de Registro de los Nacidos Muggles.

_La gente no dejará que ocurra esto_ dijo Ron.

_Está ocurriendo, Ron_ dijo Lupin_ Los nacidos muggles están siendo rodeados mientras hablamos.

_ ¿Que planea Voldemort para Hogwarts? –pregunté a Lupin

_Asistir es ahora obligatorio para cada joven bruja o mago -replicó él-. Se anunció ayer. Es un cambio, porque nunca antes fue obligatorio. Y también es otra forma de limpiar la maleza de los nacidos muggles porque los estudiantes deben tener Status de Sangre... significa que han probado ante el Ministerio que son descendientes de magos... antes de que se les permita asistir.

Sentí nauseas, Lupin se veía pálido.

_ ¿Puedes confiarme en qué consiste esa misión que te encargó Dumbledore?_ dijo Remus mirando a Harry

_No puedo Remus. Lo siento. Si Dumbledore no te lo contó no creo que yo pueda_ dijo él.

_Sabía que dirías eso_ dijo Lupin_. Pero aun así podría serles de alguna utilidad. Ya saben lo que soy y lo que puedo hacer. Podría ir con vosotros y proporcionaros protección. No habría necesidad de que me contaras exactamente lo que estás tramando.

Ron y Hermione parecían alegres, pero yo estaba confundida, mi mirada se encontró con la suya, y una ola de incertidumbre pasó por su cara, algo pasaba, Harry y yo intercambiamos un par de miradas.

_ ¿Pero y qué hay de Tonks?_ pregunte tratando de leer su expresión.

_ ¿Qué pasa con ella?_ dijo Lupin, entrecerrando los ojos

_Bueno, -dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Estás casado! ¿Cómo va a sentirse ella si te largas con nosotros?

_Tonks estará perfectamente a salvo _dijo Lupin_. Estará en casa de sus padres.

Había algo extraño en el tono de Lupin; era casi frío.

-¿Remus -dijo Hermione tentativamente-, todo va bien... ya sabes... entre ustedes?

_Tonks está embarazada_ dijo él mirándome, como si yo lo hubiera obligado a decirlo.

_ ¡Oh, maravilloso!_ chilló Hermione.

_ ¡Excelente!_ dijo Ron entusiasmado.

_Felicidades_ dijo Harry.

Lupin les dedicó una sonrisa tan artificial que fue más bien una mueca, después dijo:

_Entonces... ¿aceptas mi oferta? ¿Los cuatro se convertirán en cinco? No puedo creer que Dumbledore lo hubiera desaprobado, me designó como su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, después de todo.

Entonces todo explotó con una frase de Harry

_Solo... solo para dejarlo claro_ dijo él_ ¿Quieres dejar a Tonks en casa de sus padres y venir con nosotros?

_Estará perfectamente a salvo allí, ellos se ocuparán de ella, -dijo Lupin. Hablaba con una determinación que rayaba en la indiferencia-. Harry, estoy seguro de que James habría deseado que me quedara contigo.

_Bueno_ dijo Harry lentamente_ Yo no. Estoy bastante seguro de que mi padre habría querido saber por qué no te quedabas con tu propio hijo, en realidad.

La cara de Lupin perdió todo color. La temperatura de la cocina podría haber caído diez grados. Ron recorría la habitación con la mirada como si estuviera aprendiéndosela de memoria mientras los ojos de Hermione saltaban de Harry a Lupin, Harry me miraba y yo miraba a Lupin.

_No lo entienden_ dijo Lupin al fin.

_Explícamelo entonces –le contesté

_Yo... cometí un grave error casándome con Tonks. Lo hice contra mi buen juicio y me he arrepentido mucho desde entonces_ dijo Lupin.

_Ya veo_ dijo Harry_ ¿así que te deshaces de ella y del niño y sales corriendo con nosotros?

Lupin saltó sobre sus pies. Su silla cayó hacia atrás, y nos miró tan ferozmente a Harry y a mí que vimos su cara de loco.

_ ¿No entienden lo que he hecho a mi mujer y a mi hijo par de ingenuos? ¡Nunca debí casarme con ella!_ gritó arrojando otra silla_ ¡No saben cómo ve la mayoría del mundo mágico a las criaturas como yo! Cuando conozcan mi afección, apenas pueden hablarme. ¿No ves lo que he hecho? Incluso su propia familia está disgustada con nuestro matrimonio, ¿qué padres querrían que su única hija se casara con un hombre lobo? Y el niño... el niño..._ Lupin realmente se estaba arrancando manojos de pelo; parecía bastante trastornado._ ¡Mi raza normalmente no procrea! Será como yo, estoy convencido de ello.

_ ¡Remus!_ susurró Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos_ No digas eso... ¿cómo podría ningún niño avergonzarte de ti?

_Oh, no sé, Hermione, -dijo Harry-. Yo estoy bastante avergonzado de él.

Remus se encogió de dolor, como si lo hubieran golpeado

_Si el nuevo régimen cree que los nacidos muggles son malos -dijo Harry-. ¿Qué harán con un medio hombre lobo cuyo padre es miembro de la Orden? Mi padre murió intentando protegernos a mi madre y a mí, ¿y crees que él te diría que abandonaras a tu hijo y fueras a la aventura con nosotros?

_ ¿Cómo... cómo te atreves?_ dijo Lupin_ Esto no es por gusto… Por peligro o gloria personal... ¿cómo te atreves a sugerir tal cosa...?

_ ¡Harry, no! -le suplicó Hermione.

_Nunca me habría creído esto_ dijo Harry_ El hombre que me enseñó a luchar contra los dementores... un cobarde.

Lupin sacó su varita tan rápido que Harry difícilmente tuvo tiempo de coger la suya; se oyó un sonoro bang y él voló hacia atrás como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, golpeó la pared de la cocina y se deslizó hasta el suelo, yo levanté mi varita hacia Remus y cuando quiso hacer el mismo movimiento lo bloquee, él me había enseñado casi todos los hechizos de combate que conocía, sabía cómo peleaba.

_Tal vez si seas una Black después de todo_ me espetó, dio medio vuelta y desapareció.

-¡Remus, Remus, vuelve! -gritó Hermione, pero Lupin no respondió. Un momento después oyeron la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe.

Ayudé a Harry a levantarse, Hermione comenzó a llorar, Ron salió corriendo al baño, Harry me miró con comprensión en los ojos y salió a su habitación, yo me quedé en donde estaba, tenía que admitir que las palabras de Remus me habían herido.

Con el paso de los días se hicieron más triste, el primero de septiembre la plaza se llenó de mortífagos, y Remus se había llevado la poca felicidad que habíamos reunido hasta ahora, ver a tanta gente a fuera y más que nada el motivo hizo que mi corazón se encogiera, hoy debimos partir a nuestro último año, pero tal vez nunca volveríamos a ese castillo, al menos como estudiantes, en eso pensaba cuando un fuerte ¡CRACK!

Bueno ese es el capítulo ocho.

Disculpen, cualquier error ortográfico o de sintaxis.

Gracias por leer y recuerden que las sugerencias son bienvenidas.

Y al invitado anónimo gracias por todos los comentarios, en serio me animaste a seguir escribiendo, aprecio mucho tus sugerencias, y me gustaría contestar tus preguntas pero no hay ningún medio, gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado .


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Fue Kreacher el que llegó se veía sucio y cansado

_Kreacher ha vuelto con el ladrón Mundungus Fletcher, Amos.

Mundungus luchó por levantarse y sacó su varita.

_ ¡Expelliarmus!_ grité

La varita de Mundungus voló por el aire y Hermione la tomó. Con los ojos salvajes, Mundungus se lanzó hacia las escaleras; Ron lo detuvo con una mano y Mundungus golpeó el suelo de piedra con un crujido amortiguado.

_ ¿Qué he hecho? Mandarme a un sangriento elfo doméstico, ¿a qué están jugando, qué he hecho?, suéltame, suéltame o..._ dijo mientras luchaba contra el agarre de Ron.

_No estás en posición de formular amenazas -dijo Harry. Cruzó la cocina en unas pocas zancadas, y se puso de rodillas junto a Mundungus que dejó de luchar aterrado. Ron se levantó, jadeando, y observó cómo Harry apuntaba su varita deliberadamente hacia la nariz de Mundungus. Mundungus hedía a sudor rancio y humo de tabaco. Su pelo estaba enredado y su túnica manchada. Todavía no salía del trance, no podía creer que nos habíamos peleado con Remus.

_Kreacher se disculpa por la tardanza en traer al ladrón, Amos _croó el elfo_ Fletcher sabe cómo evitar la captura, tiene muchos escondrijos y cómplices. No obstante, Kreacher atrapó al ladrón al final.

_Lo has hecho realmente bien, Kreacher _le dije, y el elfo hizo una reverencia.

_Bueno, tenemos unas cuantas preguntas para ti -dijo Harry a Mundungus, que gritó al instante.

_ ¿Me entró el pánico, vale? Nunca quise ir para empezar, sin ofender, colega, pero nunca me ofrecí voluntario para morir por ti, y era el mismísimo Quien-tu-ya-sabes el que venía volando hacia mí, todo el mundo se largaba, dije todo el rato que no quería hacerlo...

_Para tu información, el resto de nosotros no Desapareció -dijo Hermione.

_Bueno, entonces sois unos malditos héroes, ¿verdad?, pero yo nunca fingí presentarme voluntario para que me mataran...

_No estamos interesados en por qué dejaste en la estacada a Ojoloco_ dijo Harry, moviendo su varita un poco más cerca de los ojos perrunos e inyectados de sangre de Mundungus_ Ya sabíamos que eras un pedazo de escoria indigno de confianza.

_Bueno entonces, ¿por qué me mandan elfos domésticos? ¿O esto va por las cosas que saqué hace unos meses? No tengo ya ninguna de ellas, o las habría devuelto...

_No es por las copas tampoco, aunque te vas acercando_ dijo Harry_ Cállate y escucha._ Cuando limpiaste esta casa de cualquier cosa de valor_ Empezó Harry, pero Mundungus le interrumpió de nuevo.

_A Sirius y a tu amiga no les importaba las reliquias de la casa_ dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada, y era verdad, no me importaba conservar esas cosas, pero mínimo debió pedir permiso, ¿no? Recuerdo que Sirius se molestó, no por las cosas sino por la acción.

Entonces se produjo un sonido de pies corriendo, un destello de cobre brillante, un resonante clang y un grito de agonía. Kreacher había ido corriendo hacia Mundungus y le había golpeado en la cabeza con una cacerola.

_Quítamelo de encima, quítamelo de encima. ¡Deberían encerrarlo! -gritaba Mundungus, acobardado cuando Kreacher alzó de nuevo la pesada cacerola.

_ ¡Kreacher, no! _gritó Harry.

Los flacos brazos de Kreacher temblaban por el peso de la cacerola, todavía sostenida en alto.

_ ¿Quizás solo un poco más, Amo Harry, por suerte?

Ron rio.

_ Si Harry un poco más_ dije yo mientras reía, entonces Harry me sonrió, hace mucho que no reía.

_Le necesitamos consciente, Kreacher, pero si necesita que lo persuadan podrás hacer los honores_ dijo Harry.

_Muchas gracias, Amo _dijo Kreacher con una reverencia, y retrocedió una corta distancia, sus grandes ojos pálidos todavía estaban fijos en Mundungus con aversión.

_Cuando despojaste esta casa de todo lo de valor que pudiste encontrar_ Empezó Harry de nuevo_ cogiste unas cuantas cosas de la alacena de la cocina. Había allí un guardapelo ¿qué hiciste con él?

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó Mundungus_ ¿Tenía algún valor?

_ ¡Todavía lo tiene!_ gritó Hermione.

_No, no lo tiene -dijo Ron astutamente_ Solo se pregunta si debió haber pedido más dinero por él.

_ ¿Más?_ dijo Mundungus_ Eso habría sido difícil... dado que me lo quitaron, ¿verdad? No tuve elección.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ le pregunté

_ Estaba vendiendo en el Callejón Diagon y ella se presentó y mi preguntó si tenía licencia para vender artefactos mágicos. Menuda entrometida. Me iba a arrestar, pero se le antojó el guardapelo y me dijo que se lo llevaba y me dejaría en paz por el momento, y supongo que tuve suerte.

_ ¿Quién era esa mujer? -preguntó Harry, yo rogaba que no fuera quien yo creía.

_No sé, alguna vieja bruja del Ministerio.

Mundungus pensó por un momento, frunciendo la frente.

_Pequeña. Con un sombrerito en lo alto de la cabeza.

Frunció el ceño y después añadió:

_Parecía un sapo.

Entonces comprendí, y la sangre me empezó hervir de rabia de nuevo, esa vieja bruja y yo teníamos una gran rivalidad, siempre se desquitaba con Harry. Entonces Harry dejó caer su varita. Esta golpeó a Mundungus en la nariz y disparó chispas rojas hacia sus cejas, que se incendiaron.

-¡Aguamenti! -gritó Hermione, y un chorro de agua surgió de su varita, empapando a un balbuceante y ahogado Mundungus.

Entonces levanté la cabeza y me encontré con la sorprendida cara de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cada uno de nosotros teníamos cuentas que cobrar con esa bruja, vi como Harry se tocaba la cicatriz del dorso de su mano, Ron enrojecía hasta la furia por los castigos que tuvo que pagar, Hermione soportó insultos, y yo, yo aprendí como no doblar la lengua y seguir con el plan ante una maldición imperdonable.

Las semanas siguientes nos las pasamos planeando nuestra entrada al ministerio, era una locura, pero ninguno de los cuatro estábamos muy bien de la cabeza después de todo, con la llegada de septiembre llegó el recuerdo del tren de Hogwarts, y también unos cincuenta mortífagos en la plaza de enfrente, cómo si pensáramos que fuéramos a salir a Hogwarts, simplemente era una locura, yo añoraba el castillo, Hermione y yo estábamos en el salón con un plano del ministerio y un itinerario cuando entró Harry por la puerta y nos arrojó el periódico.

_Hay noticias, y no les va a gustar_ Una gran foto de un familiar hombre moreno de nariz ganchuda les miraba a todos; debajo un titular decía: SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMADO COMO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS

_ ¡No!_ dijeron Ron y Hermione ruidosamente.

Hermione fue la más rápida; agarró el periódico y empezó a leer la historia que acompañaba a la foto en voz alta.

_"Severus Snape, durante largo tiempo Profesor de Pociones de la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ha sido hoy designado director en el más importante de los muchos cambios de personal de la antigua escuela. Después de la destitución del anterior profesor de Estudios Muggles, Alecto Carrow ocupará el puesto, mientras su hermano, Amycus, ocupará la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. "Doy la bienvenida a la oportunidad de defender nuestra más fina cultura mágica y sus valores..." ¡Como cometer asesinatos y cortar las orejas a la gente, supongo! ¡Snape director! Snape en el estudio de Dumbledore..., ¡Por los pantalones de Merlin!_ chilló, haciendo que Harry y Ron saltaran y yo tirara la taza de té que Kreacher me había traído sobre la alfombra. Se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo de habitación, gritando mientras lo hacían_ ¡Vuelvo en un minuto!

Kreacher vino corriendo y recogió el té y la taza, el elfo había cambiado mucho la cocina estaba casi irreconocible, vestido con una esponjosa toalla blanca, el pelo de sus orejas tan limpio y sedoso como algodón, y el relicario de Regulus rebotando contra su delgado pecho. Además cada superficie estaba ahora pulida. Ollas de cobre y sartenes habían sido bruñidas hasta darles un brillo rosado; la superficie de madera de la mesa brillaba; las copas y platos ya estaba preparados para la cena destellando a la luz de un fuego que ardía alegremente, y sobre éste hervía un caldero.

_Gracias Kreacher_ el elfo hizo un reverencias_ Y no hagas eso, no me gusta.

_ ¿Qué pasa? _ preguntó Ron aprensivamente. Hermione había regresado

_ ¿Por los pantalones de Merlín?_ dije_ Deberías cambiar esas expresiones_ terminé mientras me echaba a reír y ella me golpeaba la cabeza con el marco de una foto

_Recordé esto_ jadeó Hermione, llevaba una gran pintura enmarcada agarró su pequeño bolso de cuentas del mostrador del aparador de la cocina. Abriéndolo, procedió a meter a la fuerza la pintura dentro_ Phineas Nigellius -explicó Hermione mientras tiraba el bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina con su usual sonoridad de choques y rechinamientos.

_ ¿Perdona?_ dijo Ron.

_Snape podría enviar a Phineas Nigellus a mirar dentro de la casa por él _explicó Hermione a Ron mientras volvía a su asiento_ Dejemos que lo intente ahora, todo lo que Phineas Nigellus podrá ver es el interior de mi bolso.

_ ¡Bien pensado!_ dijo Ron, que parecía impresionado.

-Los demás profesores no apoyarán esto. McGonagall y Flitwick y Sprout, todos saben la verdad, saben cómo murió Dumbledore. No aceptarán a Snape como director. ¿Y quiénes son esos Carrow?_ dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a mi lado de la mesa.

_Mortífagos_ dije_ solían ir a Malfoy Manor cuando yo era niña, eran unos cobardes; no veo como los demás profesores vayan a tener nada que decir. Si el Ministerio y Voldemort están tras Snape será una elección entre quedarse y enseñar, o unos agradables añitos en Azkaban... y eso si tienen suerte. Apuesto a que se quedarán e intentarán proteger a los estudiantes.

Kreacher se acercó apresuradamente a la mesa con una gran sopera en las manos, y sirvió la sopa en inmaculados cuencos, silbando entre dientes mientras lo hacía.

-Gracias, Kreacher -dijo Harry_ Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos dónde está Snape exactamente.

La calidad de la comida de Kreacher se había incrementado dramáticamente desde que le habían dado el relicario de mi padre, no sacamos mucho el tema, la verdad con el único con el que había hablado de eso fue con Harry. Hoy las cebollas francesas estaban muy buenas.

_Todavía hay un montón de mortífagos vigilando la casa_ dijo a Ron mientras comía_ más de lo normal. Es como si estuvieran esperando que saliéramos con nuestros baúles y nos dirigiéramos al Expreso de Hogwarts_ Ron miró su reloj_ He estado pensando en eso todo el día. Partió hace casi seis horas. Raro, no estar en él, ¿verdad?

_Casi me vieron volver ahora mismo_ dijo Harry_ Aterricé de mala manera sobre el escalón más alto y la Capa resbaló.

_Entonces, Harry, ¿qué más ha pasado hoy?_ preguntó Ron

_Nada _dijo Harry_ Vigilé la entrada del Ministerio durante siete horas. Ni rastro de ella. Sin embargo vi a tu padre, Ron. Parecía estar bien.

_Papá siempre nos decía que la gente del Ministerio utiliza la Red Flu para ir a trabajar_ dijo Ron_ Por eso no hemos visto a Umbridge, nunca camina, cree que es demasiado importante como para eso.

_ ¿Y qué hay de esa curiosa vieja bruja y el pequeño mago de la túnica azul marina?_ preguntó Hermione.

_Oh, sí, el tipo de Mantenimiento Mágico

_ ¿Cómo?_ preguntó Hermione, con la cuchara suspendida en medio del aire.

_Papá dice que todos los de Mantenimiento Mágico llevan túnicas azul marinas_ dijo Ron

_ ¡Pero nunca nos habías dicho eso!_ dijo ella dejó caer la cuchara y empujó hacia ella la hoja de notas y mapas que ella y yo habíamos estado examinando.

_ ¡No hay nada aquí sobre túnicas azul marino, nada! -dijo, pasando fervientemente las páginas.

_Cálmate Hermione, solo son los de mantenimiento_ le dije yo

_Todo importa, Si vamos a entrar en el Ministerio sin que nos cachen cuando deben estar a la búsqueda de intrusos, cada pequeño detalle importa, debemos estado repasando esto una y otra vez, quiero decir, ¿Ron, de qué sirven de todas estas salidas de reconocimiento si no te molestas en contarnos eso?_ continúo ella_ Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?, que probablemente no haya lugar más peligroso en el mundo entero para nosotros ahora mismo que el ministerio de...

_Creo que deberíamos hacerlo mañana_ dijo Harry, lo habíamos discutido ayer por la noche, mientras Hermione le explicaba a Ron la importancia de los hechizos confundidores, él y yo habíamos subido a la azotea de nuevo, era un lugar tranquilo y se podían ver las estrella, además queríamos dejar de escuchar las peleas de esos dos por un momento.

Hermione se quedó congelada, con la mandíbula colgando. Ron se atragantó un poco sobre su sopa.

_ ¿Mañana?_ repitió Hermione_ ¿Hablas en serio, Harry?

_Solo digo _dijo Harry_ que no creo que vayamos a estar mucho mejor preparados de lo que estamos ahora si rondamos alrededor de la entrada del Ministerio un mes más. Cuando más lo alarguemos más lejos podría estar el relicario. Ya hay muchas posibilidades de que Umbridge lo haya tirado a la basura, esa cosa no se abre.

_A menos_ dijo Ron_ que encontrara una forma de abrirlo y ahora esté poseída.

_No habría ninguna diferencia en su caso, ya era malvada para empezar_ murmuré y solo Harry me oyó, y empezó a ahogarse con la sopa por intentar reírse _Vamos Hermione sabemos todo lo importante, sabemos que han acabado con las Apariciones y Desapariciones dentro del Ministerio, sabemos que ahora solo a algunos de los miembros del Ministerio se les permite conectar sus casas con la Red Flu, porque Ron oyó a esos Innombrables quejarse de ello. Y sabemos más o menos donde está la oficina de Umbridge porque tú oíste a ese tipo barbudo contárselo a su compañero..._ dije estaba de acuerdo con Harry, teníamos que seguir avanzando.

_Subo al primer piso, Dolores quiere verme_ recitó Hermione inmediatamente.

_Exactamente -dijo Harry dirigiéndome una mirada de complicidad_ Y sabemos que acostumbran a utilizar esas curiosas monedas, o esas señales, o lo que sean, porque yo vi a esa bruja pedirle prestada una a su amiga...

_ ¡Pero no tenemos ninguna!

_ Si el plan funciona, la tendremos_ continuó Harry serenamente.

_No sé, Harry, no sé... Hay un enorme montón de cosas que podrían ir mal y tantas oportunidades de...

_Eso será igual de cierto si pasamos otros tres meses preparándonos_ dijo Harry_ Es hora de actuar.

Podía ver que Ron y Hermione estaban asustados e inseguros. Yo le di un codazo amistoso a Ron y él me miró nerviosamente, entonces dijo:

_De acuerdo_ dijo Ron lentamente_ digamos que lo hacemos mañana... Creo que deberíamos ser solo Harry y yo.

_ ¡No empieces otra vez con eso!_ suspiró Hermione_ Creía que lo habíamos aclarado.

_Una cosa es rondar por las entradas bajo la Capa, pero esto es diferente, Hermione_ Ron pinchó con un dedo la copia de El Profeta fechada diez días atrás_ Estás en la lista de nacidos muggles que no se presentaron al interrogatorio!

_ ¡Y se supone que tú estás muriéndote de spattergroit en la Madriguera!_ dijo ella_ Igual por Carly dan una recompensa a quien la regrese a su tías.

_ Oye, a mí no me metan en sus problemas_ dije

_Vale, Carly y yo nos quedaremos aquí_ dijo Harry_ Solo nos dirán cuando hayan derrotado al señor cabezón.

Ron y Hermione rieron.

_Bueno, si vamos a ir los cuatro tendremos que Desaparecer por separado_ estaba diciendo Ron_ Ya no cabemos todos bajo la capa_ Entonces Harry comenzó a palidecer de la nada, Kreacher se acercó a él, pero salió corriendo al baño, Ron Hermione y yo intercambiamos miradas, Harry no nos podía engañar, sabíamos lo que pasaba. Subimos corriendo hasta el baño sin pensarlo dos veces.

_ ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!_ le gritaba Hermione

Entonces abrió la puerta, no sé ellos pero el grito que lanzó me heló hasta la sangre.

_ ¿Qué estabas haciendo? _preguntó Hermione severamente.

_ ¿Tú qué crees que estaba haciendo? _preguntó Harry con una débil bravata.

_ ¡Estabas gritando a pleno pulmón! _dijo Ron.

_Oh, sí... debe haberme quedado dormido o...

_Harry, por favor, no nos insultes_ dije tomando aire profundamente_ Sabemos que la cicatriz te dolía abajo, y estás blanco como una sábana.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la bañera.

_Bueno, acabo de ver a Voldemort asesinar a una mujer. En estos momentos probablemente ya haya matado a toda su familia. Y no tenía necesidad. Fue como lo de Cedric otra vez, estaban sólo...

_Harry, se supone que no ibas a dejar que esto volviera a ocurrir _gritó Hermione, su voz resonó a través del baño_ ¡Dumbledore quería que usaras Oclumencia! Pensaba que la conexión era peligrosa… ¡Voldemort puede usarla, Harry! ¿Qué tiene de bueno observarlo matar y torturar, cómo puede ayudar?

_Porque así sé qué está haciendo _dijo Harry.

_ ¿Estás loco?_ le dije_ él podría manipular tus pensamientos, no hay nada más seguro que tu mente.

_No puedo. Soy malísimo en Oclumencia, nunca le he cogido el truco, tú desde el primer momento lo captaste y la abres y cierras cuando quieres_ me dijo.

_ ¡Nunca lo has intentado realmente! –dijo Hermione amargamente_ No consigo entender que te guste tener esta conexión especial o relación o… lo que sea…"

Hermione vaciló ante la mirada que le echó él mientras se levantaba, ella había metido la pata.

_ ¿Gustarme?_ dijo en voz baja_ ¿A ti te gustaría?

_Yo… no… lo siento, Harry, no quería decir…

_Lo odio, odio el hecho de que pueda estar dentro de mí, de tener que verle cuando es más peligroso. Pero voy a utilizar

_Déjalo_ le dije_ Es su decisión.

_Y si vamos a ir mañana al ministerio, ¿no crees que deberíamos repasar el plan?_ dijo Ron

De mala gana Hermione dejó estar el tema, pasamos el resto de la noche ideando un plan, nos acostamos muy tarde, yo dormía en la habitación de mi papá, pues me infundía paz y esperanza, sin embargo no tuve una noche tranquila, mi madrina y mi tía entraban y salían de mis sueños una y otra vez, me enojaba mi padre que tuvo que escoger a Bellatrix como mi madrina y no a alguien como Sirius, (quien en realidad no es mi padrino, solo él me llama así porque él piensa que merezco tener uno, ya que mi madrina no ha hecho muy bien su trabajo que digamos).

Bajé muy temprano, Kreacher me sirvió bollos y café caliente, entonces bajó Hermione.

_Por Merlín cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, con el plan de hoy_ dijo ella tenía la cara desquiciada, mi memoria viajó al quinto año y a los TIMOS.

_Vamos Herms, relájate, de todos modos vamos a entrar, cuál es el problema_ dije, una vez que los chicos bajaron y desayunaron, salimos, Hermione desapareció con Ron y yo con Harry, los cuatro teníamos la apariencia un poco cambiada.

_Todo bien_ dijo Hermione, verificando su reloj_ Debería estar aquí en aproximadamente cinco minutos. Cuando la haya dejado sin sentido…

_Hermione, lo sabemos_ dijo Ron severamente_ ¿Y quién se supone que iba a abrir la puerta antes de que llegue?

Hermione chilló.

_ ¡Casi se me olvida! Quédense atrás…

Lo que pasó a continuación he decidido omitirlo y no pensar en ello ahora que vamos a entrar, solo digamos que Harry es un brabucón de la vegas, Ron un peloncito de mantenimiento, Hermione una mujer llamada Mafalda Hoppkiss y yo una señora del departamento de Control de nacidos Muggles. Hermione nos pasó unas monedas pequeñas de oro, nos dirigimos al baño de damas y entramos al ministerio de magia.

El grandioso atrio parecía más oscuro de lo que recordaba, había una estatua gigante de piedra negra, una vasta escultura de una bruja y un mago sentados en tronos formados por muggles, estaban desnudos y tenían la cara muy grotesca y grabadas en letras de treinta centímetros de altura en la base de la estatura estaban las palabras LA MAGIA ES PODER. Entonces Hermione se reunió a mi lado con Harry, Llagó Ron caminamos a través del vestíbulo hacia las verjas de los ascensores

_ ¡Cattermole!_ el estómago me dio un tirón, era un mortífago el que se nos acercaba, frunciendo el ceño, entonces lo reconocí, era Yaxley, un mortífago, de los más sanguinarios.

_Solicité a alguien de Mantenimiento Mágico para ocuparse de mi oficina, Cattermole. Todavía está lloviendo allí.

Ron miró alrededor como si esperara que algún otro interviniera, pero nadie habló.

_ ¿Lloviendo... en su oficina? Eso... Eso no es bueno, ¿verdad?_ luché por no reír, Ron, nunca cambiaría.

Ron soltó una risa nerviosa. Los ojos de Yaxley se abrieron de par en par.

_Crees que es divertido, Cattermole, ¿verdad?

Un par de brujas se separaron de la cola del ascensor y se alejaron apresuradamente.

_No _dijo Ron_ No, por supuesto...

_ ¿Comprendes que voy de camino abajo para interrogar a tu esposa, Cattermole? De hecho, me sorprende bastante que no estés allí abajo cogiéndola de la mano mientras espera. Ya la has dado por perdida, ¿verdad? Probablemente sabio. Asegúrate de casarte con una sangrepura la próxima vez.

Hermione emitió un pequeño grito de horror. Yaxley la miró. Yo le di un suave codazo ella tosió débilmente y se giró.

_Yo... yo... _tartamudeó Ron.

_Pero si mi esposa fuera acusada de ser una nacida muggle _dijo Yaxley_... no es que ninguna mujer con la que yo me casara pudiera ser confundida con esa basura... y el Jefe del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica necesitara que se hiciera un trabajo, convertiría en mi prioridad hacer ese trabajo, Cattermole. ¿Me comprendes?

_Si _murmuró Ron.

_Entonces atiéndelo, Cattermole, y si mi oficina no está completamente seca dentro de una hora, el Estatus de Sangre de tu mujer será más grave incluso de lo que ya es ahora_ dijo Yaxley mientras daba la vuelta y desaparecía.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? _preguntó Ron, parecía afligido-. Si no aparezco, mi esposa... quiero decir la esposa de Cattermole...

_Iremos contigo, deberíamos permanecer juntos... _empezó Harry pero Ron sacudió la cabeza fervorosamente.

_Eso es una locura, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Vosotros tres encontrad a Umbridge, yo iré y arreglaré lo de la oficina de Yaxley... ¿pero cómo hago que deje de llover?

_Intenta con Finite Incantatem _dijo Hermione en seguida_ eso debería detener la lluvia si es un maleficio o una maldición; si no lo es, algo va mal con el Encantamiento Atmosférico, lo que sería más difícil de arreglar, así que como medida provisoria intenta Impervious para proteger sus pertenencias...

-Pronúncialo de nuevo, lentamente... -dijo Ron, buscando desesperadamente en sus bolsillos una pluma, pero en ese momento el ascensor saltó y se detuvo.

Una voz femenina e incorpórea dijo.

_Nivel dos, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot_ dijo la voz incorpórea de la bruja.

Vi a Hermione dar a Ron un pequeño empujón y este se apresuró a salir del ascensor, seguido por otros magos, dejando a Harry y Hermione solos. En el momento en que las puertas doradas se hubieron cerrado, Hermione dijo muy rápido.

_En realidad, Harry, creo que será mejor que vaya con él, no creo que sepa lo que está haciendo y si hace que le descubran todo...

_Nivel uno, Ministro de Magia y Personal de Apoyo.

Las rejas doradas se separaron de nuevo y los tres jadeamos. Cuatro personas estaban de pie ante ellos. Dos de ellos inmersos en una animada conversación y uno de ellos era Dolores Umbridge.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

_ ¡Ah, Mafalda! _dijo Umbridge, mirando a Hermione_ ¿Travers te mandó a ti, eh?

_S-sí —chilló Hermione.

_Bien, servirás perfectamente bien. _Umbridge se dirigió al mago vestido de negro y dorado—. Ese problema está resuelto, Ministro, si pueden prescindir de Mafalda en la oficina de Registros podremos empezar inmediatamente _Consultó su portafolios_ ¡Diez personas hoy y una de ellas la mujer de un empleado del Ministerio! Vaya, vaya… ¡incluso aquí, en el corazón del Ministerio! _Se metió en el ascensor tras Hermione, al igual que los dos magos que habían estado escuchando la conversación de Umbridge con el Ministro_ Vamos directas abajo, Mafalda, encontrarás todo lo que necesites en la sala del tribunal. Jo_ dijo dirigiéndose a mí_ te deje los documentos de nuestro proyecto en el escritorio de mi oficina, me gustaría que los revisaras y me alcanzaras en la sala del tribunal.

Así que salí del ascensor dirigiéndole una mirada de desconcierto a Harry, las puertas se cerraron, entonces pensé que no pasaba nada con echarle un vistazo a la sala de Umbridge, caminé por unos cuantos pasillos, pero todo estaba muy confuso entonces entré a una inmensa sala llena de hileras de sillas y mesas además de una puerta donde se leía:

DOLORES UMBRIDGE

SUBSECRETARIA DEL MINISTRO

Debajo de eso, una placa nueva ligeramente más brillante ponía:

JEFA DE LA COMISIÓN DE REGISTRO

DE NACIDOS MUGGLES

Con cuidado abrí la puerta y entré, la sala me mareó después de echarle un vistazo, era toda de color rosa y detalles de encaje, como su oficina de Hogwarts, además de que en una de las paredes había un afiche gigante de la cara de Harry de SE BUSCA, sin poder evitarlo entré corriendo y agarré una inmensa carpeta del escritorio que decía "PROYECTO DE SEGUIMIENTO" consideré en ignorarlo y buscar si estaba el guardapelo, pero no había nada, abrí la carpeta para ver si había algo interesante, entonces la cara de Harry me sonrió desde adentro, pasé las hojas, había recortes de periódicos, no solo de Harry, sino también de Ron, Hermione y míos, lo cerré y salí de la habitación con ellos bajó el brazo, busqué un lugar solitario, entonces abrí la carpeta, para empezar tenía un montón de recortes de periódicos sobre cosas de nosotros, el nacimiento de Harry, la muerte de sus padres, crónicas de este últimos hecho, otro donde se hablaba de mi nacimiento, la enfermedad de mi madre, su muerte, la muerte de mi padre, el viaje de los Weasley a Egipto, las aventuras de Harry y todas las noticias relacionadas con nosotros y nuestros años en Hogwarts. Al final había una foto de cada uno de nosotros y un pequeño historial de seguimiento:

• Harry James Potter

ESTADO DE SANGRE: Sangre mestiza

FAMILIA: Padres muertos cuando él tenía un año, tíos y primo muggles de parte materna desaparecidos, nota: se sabe que su padrino Sirius Black tiene contactos con él.

HISTORIAL: En extremo peligroso. El joven Harry Potter tiene problemas de control de carácter, así como un talento especial para decir mentiras y contradecir a toda autoridad, ha desafiado al Señor Tenebroso en más de una ocasión y se sabe que mantiene contacto con el fugitivo Sirius Black, además de ser sospechoso de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Se conoce que es maestro en Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras y un buen dominio en los hechizos de ataque, su falla se encuentra en la falta de atención y que su necesidad de dejar afuera la ayuda con tal de mantenerlos a salvo, no soporta ver a un amigo en el dolor.

ESTADO DE SEGURIDAD ACTUAL: Buscado, se conoce que el señor Potter es un fugitivo del mundo mágico y huye de la justicia, se ha ofrecido una gran cantidad de dinero por quien lo entregue, así como favores del ministerio. Al ser entregado se le juzgará y será enviado a Azkaban por su serie de crímenes del que se le inculpa, nota: castigo pendiente.

• Hermione Jean Granger

ESTADO DE SANGRE: Sangre impura, magia procedente investigada.

FAMILIA: Padres muggles desaparecidos, a pesar de que se les ha tratado de dar seguimiento a sus padres no se ha logrado localizarlos

HISTORIAL: En extremo peligroso. Chica muy inteligente, contradice las instrucciones del ministerio, además de que se conoce que es cómplice de las actividades conspiradoras de Harry Potter, está en sospecha su huida con Harry Potter, se sospecha que huyó con sus padres, aunque aún no se ha afirmado nada. Se conoce que es buena en Transformaciones y Pociones, tiene buen control en el combate.

ESTADO DE SEGURIDAD ACTUAL: Buscado, se desconoce sus paradero actual, se busca con sus padres muggles para ser interrogada. Al ser detenida será juzgada y el ministerio obtendrá su custodia, para definir su destino.

• Carly Catherine Black

ESTADO DE SANGRE: Sangre pura, la última descendiente de los Black

FAMILIA: Padres fallecidos, cuanta con su madrina que aún vive Bellatrix Lestrange, la familia Malfoy y su tío Sirius Black con el que se sabe han tenido comunicación.

ESTATUS Y ACTITUD: En extremo peligrosa. Carly Black es una chica con severos problemas de actitud, además de que muestra una falta respeto a la autoridad, tiene un carácter explosivo e impulsivo serio, pero observador, se sabe que mantuvo contacto con el fugitivo Sirius Black, y se conoce que fue cómplice de Harry Potter en complot contra las actividades del ministerio, en su quinto y sexto año en Hogwarts. Se conoce que es experta en DCAO, pociones, y transformaciones, así como en combate tiene buen dominio en hechizos de ataque y defensa.

ESTADO DE SEGURIDAD ACTUAL: Buscado, se conoce que viaja con el fugitivo Harry Potter, el ministerio ha ofrecido una recompensa por su detención y sus familiares ofrecieron una gran cantidad de dinero a parte por quien la capture y la entregue a ellos, una vez que sea detenida su custodia quedará en manos de su familia quienes son miembros honorarios de ministerio y prometen redimir a su sobrina.

• Ronald Billius Weasley

ESTADO DE SANGRE: Sangre pura, pero con inaceptables tendencias a favor de los muggles.

FAMILIA: Padres de sangre pura, sin embargo rastreados y controlados por sospechas de actividades contra el ministerio, seis hermanos, él es el hijo menor de los barones.

ESTATUS Y ACTITUD: Peligroso, pero controlable. Chico con tendencia seguir el comportamiento descontrolado de sus tres amigos. Es acusado de parte de Dolores Umbridge (quien escribe el texto presente) de conspirar en contra del ministerio.

ESTADO DE SEGURIDAD ACTUAL: Controlado, se conoce que está enfermo de Spattergroit en casa de sus padres.

Cuando acabé de leer, sentía el estómago revuelto y la cabeza me daba vueltas, es bruja estaba loca, todas las palabras me revoloteaban todavía en la cabeza, "en extremo peligroso", nos seguían de cerca y nuestra captura ya tenía precio, la cabeza de Harry tenía hasta favores del ministerio. "No soportaba ver a sus amigos en el dolor", nadie quiere ver a un amigo bajo un Cruciatus, y si, somos su punto débil, Umbridge me escogió solo para lastimar de forma rápida y concreta a Harry, todavía recordaba aquel horrible momento y la maldición.

Y mis tías me estaban buscando, no quería imaginarme cuanto pagarían ellas porque me "regresaran", ni quería enterarme de lo que harían para "redimirme", para ser sincera, mis tías me daban un poco de miedo, en ocasiones podían ser muy despiadadas, y pueden hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren.

Respiré profundo y salí de la biblioteca, hacia los ascensores y bajé hasta donde se encontraba el departamento de misterios. Necesitaba encontrar a Harry, saber que estaba bien, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la sala de tribunal, estaba helado dentro, dementores pensé, lo único bueno era que tenía una excusa para entrar, y que ahí estaba Hermione, y tal vez Harry.

Sin embargo antes de llagar vi una escena espantosa, el largo pasillo fuera de las salas estaba lleno de figuras altas y con capas negras, con las caras completamente ocultas, su aliento entrecortado era el único sonido en el lugar. Los petrificados nacidos muggles traídos para ser interrogados se sentaban amontonados y temblando en bancos duros de madera. La mayoría ocultaban los rostros entre las manos, quizás en un intento instintivo de escudarse de las codiciosas bocas de los dementores. Algunos estaban acompañados por sus familias, otros se sentaban solos. Los dementores se deslizaban de un lado a otro delante de ellos, y el frío y la desesperanza…

Sin embargo me armé de valor y caminé por el pasillo y entre a la sala de tribunal más cercano, para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Umbridge, interrogando a esa pobre gente, ella me lanzó una mirada cómplice, yo caminé hacia las gradas y me senté atrás de Hermione.

_Ves te dije que eran un grupo peligroso y es necesario mantenerlos bajo custodia_ dijo Umbridge cuando me vio detrás de ella, la poción multijugos seguía funcionando_ sin embargo hablaremos de eso más tarde, porque ahí viene el siguiente.

_Siguiente… Mary Cattermole _llamó Umbridge, paspe un buen rato tratando de adivinar como iban a quitarle el guardapelo a esa bruja que traía colgado en el cuello y salir de ahí, porque la poción multijugos no iba a durar para siempre.

Entonces una voz apareció detrás de mí. Brinqué un poco del susto.

_Estoy detrás de ti_ era Harry.

_ ¿Cómo te fue?_ le pregunté

_Fui al despacho de Umbridge, no encontré nada ¿y tú?

_ Fui al despacho de Umbridge y encontré algo que les mostraré más adelante, el guardapelo, lo tiene en el cuello, hay que quitárselo, ¿has visto a Ron?, por si tenemos que salir corriendo.

_ No lo he visto, hay que esperar el momento oportuno_ dijo él.

_No_ dijo Umbridge en la parte delantera_ no, creo que no, señora Cattermole. Las varitas sólo escogen a magos o brujas. Usted no es una bruja. Aquí tengo las respuestas al cuestionario que le fue enviado… Mafalda, pásamelas.

Hermione temblaban por la conmoción. Rebuscó en una pila de documentos colocados en la silla que tenía a su lado, finalmente sacando un fajo de pergaminos con el nombre de la señora Cattermole.

_Eso es… eso es bonito, Dolores _dijo, señalando al colgante que brillaba sobre los fruncidos pliegues de la blusa de Umbridge.

_ ¿Qué? _replicó Umbridge, bajando la vista_ Oh, sí… una vieja reliquia familiar. _dijo, dándole golpecitos al relicario que descansaba sobre su amplio pecho_ La S es de Selwyn… estoy emparentada con los Selwyn… De hecho, hay pocas familias de sangre pura con las que no estoy emparentada… una pena _continuó en voz más alta, pasando sobre el cuestionario de la señora Cattermole_, que no se pueda decir lo mismo de usted. Profesión de los padres: verduleros.

Yaxley se rio con mofa. Yo sentía que la sangre me hervía de rabia, era una mentirosa, y de todos modos, tener "sangre limpia" no es nada si tienes el alma obscura. Fue entonces que logré contener mi carácter, pero al parecer Harry no, porque se lanzó hacia adelante y gritó:

_ ¡Desmaius!

Hubo un destello de luz roja; Umbridge se agachó en el último momento, pero el gato desapareció, y el hechizo le dio de lleno a Yaxley, Hermione estaba aturdida, pero yo le grité y ella recuperó el guardapelo mientras Umbridge todavía estaba aturdida, salimos corriendo de la estancia con la señora Cattermole, nos costó un montón quitarle las cadenas que la mantenían sentada y Umbridge con 50 dementores pisándonos los talones, lo peor es que empezaba a sentir que la poción multijugos llegaba a su fin.

_ ¿Qué esperan atrápenlos?_ gritó Umbridge.

La señora Cattermole dejó escapar un terrible grito de miedo cuando una mano viscosa y con costras le agarró el mentón y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

_ ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ gritó Harry y salió su ciervo plateado_ Patronus_ dijo Harry, señalando con la varita al suyo, mantenía a los dementores alejados pero eran muchos_ Tantos como podamos conseguir, hagan el suyo.

_ ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ grité y salió un águila gigante que revoloteó a mi lado, batiendo sus alas, tenía un tiempo que emanaba más luz que antes, fue en sexto año cuando comenzó a crecer un poco más.

_Expec… Expecto patronum _dijo Hermione. No pasó nada, siempre había tenido problemas con él.

_Es el único hechizo con el que tiene problemas_ le contó Harry a una señora Cattermole completamente perpleja_ Un poco desafortunado, la verdad… Vamos, Hermione…

_Piensa en algo hermoso_ dije mientras le tomaba la mano izquierda y le sonreía a Harry, quién me regresó la sonrisa y sentí más confianza.

_ ¡Expecto patronum!_ dijo Hermione y una nutria plateada salió disparada de la punta de la varita de Hermione y nadó con elegancia por el aire para unirse al ciervo y al águila que iban por delante.

_Vamos _dijo Harry, tomé la mano de Harry, y guio a Hermione, a la señora Cattermole, y además habíamos convencido a los nacidos muggles para que nos siguieran, subimos a los ascensores al mismo tiempo que llagaba Umbridge. Empezamos a subir, pero entonces una duda me asaltó: Si aparecían en el Atrio con un ciervo plateado, con una nutria y un águila flotando a su lado, y unas veinte personas, la mitad acusadas de ser nacidos muggles, no pudo evitar pensar que atraerían una atención indeseada. Justo acababa de llegar a esa conclusión inoportuna cuando el ascensor se detuvo con un ruido metálico delante de ellos.

_ ¡Reg!_ Gritó la señora Cattermole, y se lanzó a los brazos de Ron quien estaba parado enfrente de nosotros_ Runcorn me liberó, atacó a Umbridge y Yaxley, y nos ha dicho a todos que abandonemos el país. Creo que será mejor que lo hagamos Reg, de verdad. Vamos a casa y cojamos a los niños y… ¿por qué estás tan mojado?

_Cielos_ dijo Ron, liberándose del abrazo_ tenemos que salir de aquí, saben que hay intrusos dentro del Ministerio, algo acerca de un agujero en la puerta de la oficina de Umbridge. Calculo que tenemos cinco minutos o así…

El patronus de Hermione se desvaneció con un estallido mientras le dirigía una mirada horrorizada a Harry, nosotros tres empezábamos a tener nuestra forma original, excepto Ron quien había sido el último en tomar la poción.

_ ¡Harry, si nos atrapan aquí…!_ gritó Hermione

_No lo harán si nos movemos rápido _dijo Harry. Se dirigió al grupo silencioso que estaba tras ellos, y que le estaban mirando con la boca abierta_ ¿Quién tiene varita?

Alrededor de la mitad levantaron la mano.

—Muy bien, todos los que no tengan varita tienen que pegarse a alguien que sí tenga. Tenemos ser rápidos para que no nos puedan detener. Adelante._ dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a una puerta_ ¡ALTO! —dijo Harry con voz de trueno, y la poderosa voz de Runcorn resonó por el Atrio. Los magos que sellaban las chimeneas se quedaron paralizados.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Albert? _dijo el mismo mago que se estaba quedando calvo que antes había seguido a Harry desde la chimenea. Parecía nervioso.

_Este grupo tiene que salir antes de que selléis las salidas _dijo Harry con toda la autoridad que fue capaz de reunir.

El grupo de magos que tenía delante empezó a mirarse entre sí.

_Nos han dicho que sellemos todas las salidas y no dejemos que nadie…

_ ¿Me estás contradiciendo? _soltó Harry, tal vez podía funcionar—. ¿Quieres que haga que examinen tu árbol genealógico como hice con el de Dirk Cresswell?

_ ¡Lo siento! _dijo el mago casi calvo, retrocediendo_ No quise decir nada, Albert, pero pensé… pensé que los habían llevado para el interrogatorio…

_Su sangre es pura _dijo Harry, y su profunda voz resonó de forma impresionante por el vestíbulo_ Más pura que la de muchos de vosotros, debo decir. Salgan todos —les dijo con voz resonante a los nacidos muggles, que se apresuraron hacia las chimeneas y empezaron a desvanecerse en parejas. Los magos del Ministerio se echaron hacia atrás, algunos con aspecto confuso, otros asustados y resentidos, nunca había sentido tanta admiración por la nobleza de Harry. Y entonces...

_ ¡Mary!_ La señora Cattermole miró por encima de su hombro. El verdadero Reg Cattermole, que ya no vomitaba pero estaba pálido y lánguido, acaba de salir corriendo de un ascensor.

_ ¿R-Reg?_ Miró de su marido a Ron, que maldijo con fuerza. El mago casi calvo los miró con la boca abierta, su cabeza giraba de forma ridícula de un Reg Cattermole al otro.

_ Eh, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esto?_ preguntó el verdadero

_ ¡Sellar la salida! ¡SELLENLA!_ dijo Umbridge que venía corriendo del otro ascensor y estaba corriendo hacia el grupo que se encontraba ante las chimeneas, por las que todos los nacidos muggles salvo la señora Cattermole se habían desvanecido.

_ ¡VÁMONOS! —gritó Harry, quien ya tenía la cara del verdadero Harry. Agarré a Hermione de la mano, porque estaba aturdida todavía.

_Corran no dejen que se escapen es Harry Potter y dos de sus amigos, corran_ gritó Umbridge, mientras nos lanzábamos por la chimenea, ella y Yaxley, nos habían seguido, sentí que una mano me tomaba el tobillo, y una asfixia terrible, luego una sensación fría recorrió mi brazo y tiraba de él, apretaba muy fuerte, ya no sentía el brazo, y entonces vi la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place, pero antes de poder tomar aliento, hubo un grito y un destello de luz púrpura; la fuerza que me estaba tirando desapareció, pero no la sensación fría que me apretaba el brazo y que sentía me lo estaba rompiendo, fue entonces cuando caí en un montón de hojas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Intenté incorporarme pero algo me apretaba el brazo izquierdo con tanta fuerza que me nublaba los pensamientos del dolor, y no podía apoyarme en él para levantarme, vi cómo Hermione se levantaba y gritaba a lado de Ron.

_ Carly, ayúdame, Ron ha sufrido una des partición_ yo la miré con ojos confundidos, había dejado caer la varita en un lugar por las hojas, y el dolor todavía me cegaba.

_No puedo levantarme_ mascullé, y era cierto, porque aquella sensación fría había avanzado hasta mis piernas, y veía manchas rojas por el dolor.

_No te muevas_ dijo ella, aparentemente indecisa.

_Déjalo ocúpate de Ron_ dije, entonces Harry se levantó a unos pasos de donde yo me encontraba, se levantó corriendo.

_Carly no te muevas_ dijo con aire asustado_ son esas cadenas como las que tenía la señora Cattermole.

_ ¡Quítalas!, has lo que sea_ casi le grité, me apretaban cada vez más fuerte el brazo y las piernas.

_Diffindo_ dijo, las cadenas se estremecieron pero no pasó nada_ no puedo, Hermione ayúdame.

Hermione estaba atendiendo a Ron, pero cuando acabó se acercó, apuntó con su varita con manos temblorosas.

_ Relashio_ sentí un corte en el hombro_ lo siento, ¡Relashio!_ las cadenas se aflojaron lo suficiente como para quitarlas pero aún costó trabajo, me dejaron unas marcas rojas muy obscuras en el brazo, que después comenzaron a sangrar muy débilmente.

_Umbridge_ dijo Harry, estábamos los tres sentados a las afueras de la tienda que Hermione había colocado con un montón de hechizos protectores, ella me echaba gotas de esencia de díctamo en las marcas, estas cicatrizaron, pero dejaron unas delgadas líneas que se veían a la luz del sol_ es la única tan despiadada como para hechizar cadenas que hagan esto, se enrollaban solas una vez que entrabas en contacto con ellas

_ Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estamos?_ le pregunté yo

_En el bosque donde acampamos en la copa mundial de Quidditch, lo siento Harry, pero Yaxley me tenía agarrada del brazo, y vio que no dirigíamos a Grimmauld Pleace, por ellos no nos podíamos quedar ahí_ dijo ella.

_ ¿Y qué pasará con Kreacher?_ preguntó Harry.

_Lo siento Harry pero creo que no es buena idea invocarlo, solo le traeríamos más problemas_ le dije yo, las heridas me ardían, entonces me acordé de la carpeta_ Chicos, entré a la oficina de Umbridge a echarle un vistazo y me encontré esto_ le pasé la carpeta a Hermione, ella la miró detenidamente.

_Sí, yo igual me encontré con esto_ dijo Harry mientras nos mostraba el ojo de Ojoloco, el estómago se me revolvió.

_Nos están siguiendo_ dijo Hermione, mientras le pasaba la carpeta a Harry_ en esta carpeta viene cada uno de nuestros pasos, si seguimos así estamos perdidos, Umbridge no olvidó fácilmente lo que ocurrió hace dos años. Debemos de tener mucho cuidado, nuestras cabezas ya tienen precio.

_ ¿Tú crees?_ le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

_ Pues sí, imagínate solo como nos iría si nos atraparán, estaríamos perdidos, tu irías a Azkaban, pero no creo que realmente te lleven ahí, la familia Weasley será juzgada por nuestra culpa, por encubrir a Ron, y luego si atrapan a Carly, ¿cómo crees que le iría?, que la recibirán con un abrazo, recuerda solo como Bellatrix casi mata a Sirius en el Ministerio, o como iba a matar a Tonks el día en huimos, que nos asegura que le va a ir bien, y…

_Bien Hermione, pero creo que no hay que pensar mucho en eso, la verdad si nos atrapan, nada de lo que pase hará que me arrepienta de esto_ la interrumpí, porque Harry había adquirido una cara de culpable_ Solo tranquila, debemos pensar positivamente, eso nos dará suerte. Ahora debemos pensar cómo nos desharemos de esa cosa.

En eso estábamos cuando Ron despertó, intentamos moverlo, pero le dolía mucho, se volvió a desmayar. Volvimos a intentar abrir el guardapelo, ningún hechizo funcionó.

_Bien, creo que deberíamos llevarlo puesto_ dijo Harry, yo no sabía si era buena idea, por lo que pasó con Ginny y el diario, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

_Bien lo haremos por turnos, dámelo_ le dije, Hermione se veía indecisa, en dejar que me lo pusiera o no.

_No creo que sea buena idea_ dijo ella

_Pues solo hay una forma de probarlo_ le dije, vi su cara de inseguridad_ tranquila, no pasará nada malo, te lo prometo.

Así que me puse el guardapelo, Hermione se levantó a hacer té, estábamos muy estresados por lo ocurrido, por lo que nos pareció buena idea, en eso estábamos cuando Ron despertó.

_ ¿Dónde estamos?_ dijo Ron_ ¿qué ha pasado?

_Estamos en el bosque donde acampamos en el mundial de Quidditch, conseguimos el guardapelo, sin embargo creo que esa parte de Vol… _dijo Herms

_No los digas, no lo digas_ dijo Ron_ su nombre es horrible, así que mientras menos lo digamos mejor para mí, saben, solo por respeto.

_ ¿Respeto?_ dijo Harry_ Dumbledore dijo que el miedo al nombre…

_Si, si pero a Dumbledore no le sirvió mucho al final_ no sé si fue mi imaginación a Ron me estaba irritable, me dio unas terribles ganas de aventarle una silla encima_ y a todo esto, ¿qué hay de comer?

Eso me cayó como agua helada, no habíamos tomado nada de comida de Grimmauld Place, por lo que salimos a buscar algo, solo encontramos unos champiñones, los cuales Ron había negado a comer, salí a hacer la primera guardia, sentía una sensación extraña dentro de mí, estaba sofocada, el aire de la noche me golpeó cuando salí de la tienda, fue cuando la realidad me golpeó, por primera vez en seis años estábamos solos, ya no volveríamos a Hogwarts, y que cada uno de nuestros pasos debíamos darlos con cuidado, Dumbledore ya no iba a estar más con nosotros, nunca le agradecí por todo, gracias a él pude crecer siendo lo que soy ahora, él fue el que me ayudó a alejarme de los Malfoy y pasar las vacaciones con los Weasley, él fue el que mantenía al mundo mágico en esa paz temporal, y ahora ya no está. En esta ocasión éramos los únicos que podíamos combatir a Voldemort.

Sin embargo habíamos crecido mucho en los últimos años, ya no éramos los mismos niños que hace seis años se conocieron en el tren de Hogwarts, todos estos años construimos nuestro futuro. La verdad desde el primer momento en que vi a Harry me pareció un chico extraño, siempre fue especial, y aunque Ron también es mi amigo, no es lo mismo que pasa con Harry, él siempre me ha entendido mejor que nadie, sabe cuándo algo anda mal conmigo, y yo igual con él, siempre ha estado a mi lado, y yo siempre estaré del suyo.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía una sensación rara dentro de mí, como si todo lo bueno del mundo hubiera desaparecido y no hubiera nada más, como si la tierra bajo mis pies se estuviera acabando y en cualquier momento pudiera caerme, entonces Harry salió de la tienda, se veía pálido, se sentó a mi lado.

_Que piensas chica lista_ preguntó mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la lona de la tienda.

_En lo mucho que extraño a Dumbledore_ Harry asintió

_Sé de lo que hablas, recuerdas aquella vez cuando apareció con su sombrero en navidad de tercer año.

_Como olvidarlo, fuimos solo seis alumnos esa navidad en la escuela, recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez_ Harry comenzó a reír.

_Carly, puedes creer que teníamos once años

_No, parece que fue hace poco_ comencé a reír con él_ éramos tan pequeños Harry, recuerdo que estabas muy asustado, e inseguro ese día, y como todo el comedor guardo silencio cuando te nombraron.

_ ¿y tú? recuerdo bien que ibas a lado de Hermione, y del otro de Draco, también que él no volvió a dirigirte la palabra en todo el año. Todos estaban igual expectantes de ver a la última de los Black en el Hogwarts, y más aun cuando te nombraron Gryffindor.

Harry volvió a ponerse pálido

_Creo que iré a dentro, me siento un poco mal

Avanzó, quise ir con él, pero antes de que diera un paso más se desmayó.

_ ¡Harry!_ le grité, Hermione salió de la tienda, lo levantamos y entramos a la tienda, entonces abrió los ojos.

_Sueño_ dijo, sentándose con rapidez e intentado responder a la mirada de ira de Hermione con una de inocencia, era ingenuo si creía que nos íbamos a tragar de nuevo esa vieja historia_ Debí quedarme dormido, lo siento.

_ ¡Sé que fue tu cicatriz! ¡Puedo verlo por tu expresión! Estabas viendo en la mente de Vol…_ dijo Hermione con la cara desencajada por la furia, odiaba cuando él se ponía así, pero me compadecí un poco de él, cuando Hermione se enoja, se enoja.

_ ¡No digas su nombre! _la voz enfadada de Ron

_Bien_ replicó Hermione_ ¡La mente de Quién-tú-sabes, entonces!

_ ¡No quise hacer que sucediese!_ dijo Harry_ ¡Fue un sueño! ¿Puedes tú controlar lo que sueñas, Hermione?

Ese era un buen punto, recordé lo ocurrido en Grimmauld Place, esas palabras todavía sonaban en mi cabeza, Hermione me miró en busca de apoyo, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, a Harry no le gustaba que le ordenaran, además había intentado enseñarle Oclumencia años atrás, y no funcionó.

_Y ¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste?_ le pregunté.

_Ha encontrado a Gregorovitch y creo que lo ha matado, pero antes de hacerlo le leyó la mente a Gregorovitch y vi a un tío joven posado en el alféizar de una ventana, que le lanzó un hechizo a Gregorovitch y saltó perdiéndose de vista. Lo robó, robó lo que fuese que Quién-tú-sabes buscaba. Y… creo que lo he visto en alguna parte…

_Pero ¿qué será lo que busca?_ preguntó Ron

_No sé no alcancé a verlo, sin embargo, es importante, él está desesperado por encontrarlo_ terminó Harry, Hermione nos lanzó una mirada furibunda.

Salí de nuevo de la tienda, la noche se había enfriado, pero no era eso lo que me hacía sentir tanto frío. Era algo más, de repente, sentí un miedo profundo, pero lo peor de todo es que no sabía miedo a qué era, sentía la débil palpitación del guardapelo que colgaba en mí cuello.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si tienen ideas para la historia son bienvenidos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

__Hermione, no importa si lo ha hecho para llevarme allí o no, se llevaron a McGonagall a San Mungo, no queda nadie de la Orden en Hogwarts a quien podamos decirle, ¡y si no vamos, Sirius está muerto!_

__Pero Harry y si tu sueño fue sólo eso, un sueño_ dijo Hermione_

_Harry dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. Hermione se alejó un paso de él, alarmada, sentí un nudo en la garganta, no podía soportar que él estuviera en peligro, era el único miembro de mi familia que yo quería._

__ ¡No lo entiendes!_ le gritó Harry a Hermione_ ¡No estoy teniendo pesadillas, no estoy simplemente soñando! _

__ Dumbledore deseaba que aprendieras a bloquear tu mente ante la entrada de esas cosas, si hubieras estudiado Oclumencia apropiadamente nunca hubieras visto esto... _ insistió Hermione con fiereza_

__SI PIENSAS QUE SÓLO VOY A ACTUAR COMO SI NO HUBIERA VISTO_ gritó el, no tenía por qué gritarle así,_

_La puerta del salón de clases se abrió. Saqué mi varita y apunté al intruso era Ginny quien parecía curiosa, seguida de cerca por Luna, quien como de costumbre se veía como si se hubiera dejado caer por ahí accidentalmente._

__Hola_ saludó Ginny titubeando_ Reconocimos la voz de Harry. ¿Por qué estabas gritando?_

__No es asunto tuyo_ habló Harry ásperamente, Ginny levantó las cejas, se veía herida._

_Me giré hacia Harry_ no le grites, ella solo está tratando de ayudar, igual que todos, pero si actuamos precipitadamente, solo lograremos que Umbridge se entere y nos detenga_

__Harry, ellas pueden ayudar_ dijo Hermione los tres la miramos confundidos_ Escuchen, necesitamos estar seguros de que Sirius realmente ha abandonado el Cuartel General._

__Ya te dije lo que vi_ le dijo él exasperado_

__ ¡Harry, te lo suplico, por favor!_ imploró Hermione desesperadamente_ Por favor, sólo vamos a verificar que Sirius no esté en casa antes que vayamos a asaltar Londres. Si averiguamos que no está ahí, entonces te juro que no voy a tratar de detenerte. Iré...haré lo que sea necesario para salvarlo._

__ ¡Sirius está siendo torturado AHORA!_ le gritó Harry_ No tenemos tiempo que perder._

__Pero si es una trampa de Voldemort, Harry, tenemos que verificar, tenemos que..._ lo interrumpió Ron _

__ ¿Cómo?_ demandó Harry_ ¿Cómo vamos a verificar?_

__Tendremos que usar la chimenea de Umbridge y tratar de ponernos en contacto con él_ expresó Hermione, quien parecía aterrorizada ante el pensamiento, en las últimas semanas desde que Dumbledore se fue habíamos pasado casi todas las tardes castigados en el despacho de Umbridge_ Alejaremos a Umbridge otra vez, pero necesitaremos vigilantes, y es ahí en donde podemos usar a Ginny y a Luna._

_Ginny aceptó inmediatamente_

__Sí, lo haremos._

__Está bien_ replicó Harry_ Está bien, si puedes pensar en una forma de hacer esto rápido estoy contigo, de otra manera me voy al Departamento de Misterios en este momento._

__Bien, Harry, pero para empezar, bájale dos rayitas a tu crisis, porque si no cooperas, solo logras retrasarlo más tú_ le espetó Hermione, los dos se miraron parecía como si los dos estuvieran a punto de estallar._

__Ya basta, saben, es suficiente, si no se han dado cuenta estamos retrasándolo más, Harry trata de cooperar más, es la única forma de lograrlo, y Hermione, se más comprensiva_ les dije._

__Bien_ masculló Hermione, retorciéndose las manos y recorriendo a grandes zancadas el espacio entre los escritorios_ bueno uno de nosotros tiene que ir a buscar a Umbridge y enviarla en la dirección equivocada, mantenerla fuera de su oficina. Podrían decirle que Peeves está planeando algo horrible como de costumbre._

__Déjenme eso a mí_ propuso Ron de inmediato_ Le voy a decir que Peeves está destruyendo el salón de Transformaciones o algo así, está a millas de distancia de su oficina. Y pensándolo bien, probablemente podría persuadir a Peeves para que lo haga si me lo encuentro en el camino._

__De acuerdo_ ella aceptó con el ceño fruncido mientras continuaba dando zancadas_ Ahora, necesitamos mantener a los estudiantes fuera de su oficina mientras forzamos la entrada, o algunos Slytherins podrían ir a advertirle._

__Luna y yo nos podemos parar en ambos extremos del corredor_ sugirió Ginny de inmediato_ y prevenir a la gente para que no pasen por ahí porque alguien dejó escapar una carga de Gas Sofocante_ Yo la miré sorprendida de la facilidad con la que Ginny había inventado esta mentira; Ésta se encogió de hombros y comentó:_

__Fred y George estaban planeando hacerlo antes de irse._

__De acuerdo. Bueno entonces, Harry, Carly y yo nos cubriremos con la Capa Invisible y nos deslizamos a la oficina y así podrás hablar con Sirius._

__Yo de acuerdo. Gracias- murmuró él, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, de eso._

__Correcto_ acepte, ya que lo íbamos a hacer teníamos que estar alertas_ Ahora, aún si hacemos todo eso, no creo que podamos contar con más de cinco minutos, no con Filch y esa maldita Patrulla Inquisidora flotando a nuestro alrededor._

__Cinco minutos serán suficientes_ afirmó Harry_ Venga, vámonos._

__ ¿Ahora?_ preguntó Hermione horrorizada, yo la miré sorprendida._

__ ¡Claro que ahora!_ le contesté_ ¿Qué pensaste, que vamos a esperar hasta después de la cena o algo así? _

__Yo bueno, está bien_ aceptó desesperada_ Ve a buscar la Capa Invisible y te encontraremos al final del corredor de Umbridge, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Harry no contestó, sino que salió volando del salón, yo corrí con Hermione, Ginny y Luna a la oficina de Umbridge, esperamos a Harry_

__La tengo_ jadeó_ ¿Listos para ir, entonces?_

__Correcto_ susurró Hermione al tiempo que pasaban junto a un grupo de sexto año-. Veamos. Ron, ve y distrae a Umbridge, Ginny, Luna, si pueden comenzar a hacer que la gente se aleje del corredor, nosotros tres nos colocaremos la Capa Invisible y esperaremos hasta que no haya moros en la costa..._

_Ron se alejó a grandes zancadas, con su brillante cabello rojo visible al final del pasillo, mientras la cabeza igualmente vistosa de Ginny saltaba entre los estudiantes que se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos en sentido contrario, seguida por la cabellera rubia de Luna._

_Lentamente, la multitud fue desapareciendo. Parecía que las noticias acerca del Gas Sofocante se habían expandido; la gente ya no venía por aquí. Cuando al fin el área circundante estaba bastante vacía, Hermione comentó en voz baja:_

__Creo que es lo máximo que podemos lograr, Harry. Vamos, hagámoslo._

_Harry sacó una navaja y abrió la puerta yo creí que iba a salir una alarma o algo, pero todo estaba en orden, Harry votó la capa y se fue directamente, yo la recogí y la doblé, Hermione la guardó dentro de su túnica, Harry se estaba tardando mucho, entonces la puerta se abrió entro Umbridge con cinco miembro de su brigada Inquisitorial, saqué mi varita, Hermione sacó la suya, fue un pequeña batalla, no duró mucho, estábamos con mucha desventaja, Umbridge me arrancó la varita, y Millicent Bulstrode empujó con fuerza a Hermione contra la pared, mi primo me tomó por la espalda y me sostuvo las manos, Draco guardó mi varita, que genial es la familia, cuando más los necesitas aparecen; Umbridge se dirigió a la chimenea y tomó a Harry del cabello, y lo obligó a salir de ella, Draco me empujó hacia la pared_

__ ¿Creen_ murmuraba la loca mientras tiraba del cabello de Harry_ que después de dos Nifflers iba a permitir que una pequeña criatura asquerosa y rastrera entrara en mi oficina sin mi conocimiento? Coloqué Encantamientos Sensores Ocultos por todo el marco de la puerta después que entró el último, para que lo sepan, niños necios. Quiero saber por qué están en mi oficina_ ordenó Umbridge._

__ Estaba tratando de obtener mi Saeta de Fuego_ contestó Harry._

__Mentiroso_ Sacudió su cabeza otra vez_ Tu Saeta de Fuego Potter se encuentra bajo estricta vigilancia en los sótanos, como bien lo sabes. Tenías tu cabeza en mi chimenea. ¿Con quién te has estado comunicando?_

__Con nadie_ replicó Harry, traté de librarme de los brazos de mi primo, pero solo logré que me sujetara con más fuerza._

__ ¡Mentiroso!_ gritó Umbridge, nos observó a los tres, como adivinando nuestras posiciones._

_Hubo una conmoción afuera y entraron varios Slytherins, cada uno agarrando a Ron, Ginny, Luna y a Neville, que venía atrapado en una llave estranguladora aplicada por Crabbe y se veía en inminente peligro de sofocación. Los cuatro habían sido amordazados._

__Los atrapamos a todos_ informó Warrington, empujando bruscamente a Ron dentro del cuarto_ Aquél_ continuó señalando a Neville con un delgado dedo_ trató de impedirme que la atrapara_ ahora indicaba a Ginny, que estaba intentando patear las espinillas de la muchacha de Slytherin que la estaba inmovilizando_ así es que también lo traje._

__Bien, bien_ dijo Umbridge, observando los forcejeos de Ginny_ Bueno, parece que Hogwarts será pronto una zona libre de Weasley, ¿no es así?'_

_Malfoy emitió una risa estridente y aduladora. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en mí, yo le dirigí la peor mirada que tenía, ella me miró incrédula, y me regaló una sonrisa amplia, eso no era bueno._

__Bien Potter_ declaró mientras se volvía a Harry_ Pusiste espías alrededor de mi oficina y me enviaste a este bufón_ señalando con la cabeza a Ron, Malfoy se rio todavía más fuerte, yo le di una patada que hizo que se callara_ para decirme que el espíritu burlón estaba haciendo estragos en el Departamento de Transformaciones cuando yo sabía perfectamente bien que estaba ocupado regando tinta en los lentes de todos los telescopios de la escuela, el Señor Filch me acababa de dar un informe al respecto. Claramente, era muy importante para ti hablar con alguien. ¿Era Albus Dumbledore? ¿O el medio gigante, Hagrid? Dudo que fuera Minerva McGonagall, escuché que todavía está demasiado débil para hablar con nadie._

_Malfoy y otros pocos miembros de la Patrulla Inquisidora se rieron todavía más con ese comentario. Sentí la rabia subiendo por mi cabeza, empujé a Draco y le arrebaté su varita , sentí el enojo recorrer mis venas, y llegar a mi cabeza, entonces todos los libros de un estante cayeron al piso, las ventanas se abrieron y varios vasos de cristal explotaron; todos en la sala me miraron atónicos, aquello solo me pasaba cuando me enojaba, no era capaz de controlarme en ocasiones y mi temperamento hacía que mi magia se descontrolara y causara accidentes como este. _

__Suelta eso Black, recuerda que Minerva no está aquí para proteger a sus Gryffindors, suéltala si no quieres que algo malo le ocurra a tus amigos_ y cómo respuesta Bulstrode empujó más fuerte a Hermione contra la pared, y Crabbe tomó más fuerte a Neville del cuello. De mala gana le regresé su varita a Draco, cuando Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, Umbridge me tomó del brazo y me obligó a sentarme en el sillón de su escritorio y se volvió hacia Harry._

__Contéstame Potter_ le gritó a Harry_

__No es asunto suyo con quién hablo_ gruñó él_

_Pareció que la floja cara de Umbridge se ponía tensa._

__Muy bien_ declaró en su tono de voz más peligroso y falsamente dulce_ Muy bien, Señor Potter... le ofrecí la oportunidad de hablar libremente. Se negó. No tengo más alternativa que obligarlo. Draco, traiga al Profesor Snape._

_Draco guardó la varita de Harry dentro de su túnica y salió del cuarto sonriendo. _

_Había un gran silencio en la oficina excepto por la agitación y los forcejeos que eran el resultado de los esfuerzos de los de Slytherin para mantener a Ron y a los demás bajo control. Harry me miró, pidiéndome ayuda, pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía varita y Umbridge no apartaba su mirada de mí, yo se la devolví, ella volvió a sonreírme como antes._

__No creas que voy a pasar por alto el incidente anterior Black_ me dijo, odiaba que dijeran BLACK, no sé por qué, solo lo detestaba_ no sabía que tu temperamento explotara tan feo, eres un riesgo para la comunidad escolar, y por lo visto McGonagall tenía bien escondido ese comportamiento_ yo miré hacia la ventana_ no lo pasaré por alto_ repitió el sapo_ deberías ser como tu padre_ eso captó mi atención, me desconcertó _ él si era un buen mago, firme, trabajador, talentoso, leal, perfecto, todo lo que tú nunca llegarás a ser_ me espetó, entonces se abrió la puerta._

__ ¿Quería verme, Directora?_ preguntó Snape, mirando alrededor a todas las parejas de estudiantes que forcejeaban con una expresión de completa indiferencia._

__Ah Profesor Snape_ dijo Umbridge, sonriendo ampliamente y poniéndose de pie otra vez, apartándose_ Sí, quisiera otra botella de Veritaserum, tan rápido como pueda, por favor._

__Usted se llevó mi última botella para interrogar a Potter_ informó, observándola fríamente a través de su grasienta cortina de cabello negro_ ¿Con seguridad que no lo usó todo? Le dije que con tres gotas era suficiente._

_Umbridge se ruborizó._

__Puede usted hacer un poco más, ¿no es cierto?_ preguntó, tornando su voz tan dulcemente infantil como hacía siempre que estaba furiosa, era claro que le había dado todo._

__Por supuesto_ aceptó Snape, mordiéndose un labio_ Le toma todo un ciclo lunar para madurar, por lo tanto debería estar listo en un mes aproximadamente._

__ ¿Un mes?_ chilló Umbridge, inflándose como un sapo_ ¿Un mes? ¡Pero la necesito esta tarde, Snape! ¡Me acabo de encontrar a Potter usando mi chimenea para comunicarse con una persona o personas desconocidas!_

__ ¿En serio?_ musitó Snape, mostrando su puño, en un débil signo de interés mientras miraba a Harry_ Bueno, no me sorprende. Potter nunca ha mostrado inclinación a seguir las reglas de la escuela, al igual que sus tres altaneros amigos._

__ ¡Deseo interrogarlo!_ repitió Umbridge _ ¡Deseo que me proporcione una poción que lo obligue a decirme la verdad! _

__Ya le dije_ dijo suavemente Snape- que no tengo más existencias de Veritaserum. A menos que desee envenenar a Potter, y le aseguro que yo tendría la mayor simpatía por usted si lo hiciera, no puedo ayudarla. El único problema es que la mayoría de los venenos actúa demasiado rápido y no dan a la víctima tiempo de decir la verdad._

__ ¡Usted está a prueba!_ chilló la Profesora Umbridge, y Snape la miró a su vez, con sus cejas ligeramente alzadas_ ¡No está ayudando deliberadamente! ¡Esperaba mucho más de su persona, Lucius Malfoy siempre habla muy bien de usted! ¡Ahora salga de mi oficina!_

__ ¡Tiene a Canuto!_ le gritó Harry_ ¡Tiene a Canuto en el lugar en que está escondido!_

_Snape se había parado con la mano en la cerradura de la puerta de Umbridge, yo rogaba para que por una vez lo escuchara._

__ ¿Canuto?_ gritó la Profesora Umbridge, mirando ansiosamente de Harry a Snape-. ¿Qué es Canuto? ¿Qué está escondido y dónde? ¿Snape, qué quiere decir Harry?_

__No tengo idea_ respondió el Profesor de Pociones fríamente_ Potter, cuando quiera que me grite tonterías le voy a dar un Bebedizo Balbuceante. Y Crabbe, afloje un poco el brazo. Si Longbottom se ahoga significará un montón de tedioso papeleo y me temo que voy a tener que mencionarlo en sus referencias si alguna vez solicita trabajo._

_Cerró la puerta tras él con un chasquido, Umbridge se veía enojadísima._

__Muy bien_ dijo, y sacó su varita_ Muy bien no tengo más alternativa... esto es más que un asunto de disciplina escolar esto es un asunto de seguridad del Ministerio... sí... sí..._ Parecía estar tratando de convencerse de algo. Balanceaba su peso nerviosamente de un pie a otro, mirando fijamente a Harry, golpeando su varita contra la palma de su mano vacía y respirando pesadamente. Pero Harry no la miraba, yo y él estábamos teniendo una conversación silenciosa, preguntándonos si Snape iba a ayudar o no, Umbridge nos miró como si estuviera resolviendo un acertijo, entonces su cara se iluminó._

__Me estás obligando Potter, no quiero hacerlo_ declaró Umbridge, todavía moviéndose inquietamente en el mismo lugar, se golpeó la mano con la varita_ pero algunas veces las circunstancias justifican su uso... estoy segura que el Ministro entenderá que no tuve alternativa._

_Malfoy estaba observándola con una expresión hambrienta en el rostro._

__La Maldición Cruciatus tendrá que soltarte la lengua_ afirmó Umbridge tranquilamente_

__No_ grité, era horrible, estaba loca, mi mejor amigo no tenía que pasar por lo mismo dos veces_ Profesora Umbridge es ilegal_ Pero la Directora no me hizo caso, se limitó a sonreírme como antes, no era bueno. Levantó su varita hacia Harry. _

__ ¡El Ministro no querría que quebrantara usted la ley, Profesora Umbridge!_ gritó Hermione._

__Lo que Cornelius no sabe no lo lastimará- ahora estaba jadeando ligeramente mientras apuntaba su varita a diferentes partes del cuerpo de Harry, aparentemente tratando de decidir en dónde le dolería más_ Nunca supo que ordené a los Dementores que fueran tras Potter el verano pasado._

__ ¡Fue usted!_ jadeó Harry_ ¿Mandó a los Dementores por mí?_

__Alguien tenía que actuar_ suspiró Umbridge, mientras apuntaba a Harry con su varita_ Todos gimoteaban que había que silenciarte de alguna manera desacreditarte pero fui la única que en realidad hizo algo al respecto sólo que escapaste de esa, ¿no es cierto Potter? Pero no hoy y no ahora, me pregunto dónde te dolería más un Cruciatus_ Harry me miró asustado, yo quería ayudarlo, pero no podíamos combatir una varita contra nada_ sabes eso es importante, tal vez en el pecho, o en la frente o tal vez en el punto débil de todos los Gryffindor_ se apartó y me apuntó con su varita_ sus amigos._

__ ¡NO!_ gritaron Harry y Hermione, Draco se adelantó indeciso, pero solo detuvo a Harry y lo sostuvo contra la pared, la bruja se acercó a mí._

__ Potter, es tu última oportunidad, no quieres que ella salga herida_ Umbridge frunció el ceño, Harry se veía asustado, iba a hablar pero yo negué con la cabeza _ y tú Granger_ ella se quedó paralizada, era necesario mantener el secreto ante todo, por el bien de Sirius, Umbridge se puso roja y se volvió hacia mi_ Te dije que no lo dejaría pasar Black_ dijo ella con una sonrisa_ ahora dime con quién estaba hablando Potter y tal vez lo olvide esta vez_ no le contesté_ saben los Gryffindor, son muy predecibles, todo por su obsesión de lealtad y heroísmo, pero nunca sirve de nada, entonces ¡CRUCCIO! _por un momento todo desapareció, pues el dolor era segador, sentí que la cabeza me iba a explotar, y miles de cuchillos ardientes me atravesaran, fue el dolor más fuerte que he sentido, desee que se acabara, grité como nunca, Umbridge no dejaba de gritarme, pero mi cabeza no lograba unir una sola idea coherente._

__VASTA, DETENGASE _ oí que gritaba Harry_

__DETÉNGASE, NO LA LASTIME, LE DIREMOS LO QUE QUIERA_ gritó Hermione, la maldición se detuvo, todo mi cuerpo me temblaba, no podía detenerlo, me sentía completamente vulnerable, alcancé a ver a Harry contra la pared por mi primo, el cual estaba más pálido de lo normal, Neville se veía horrorizado, Hermione y Ginny tenían los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, la cabeza me seguía doliendo._

__ ¡Bien, bien, bien!_ aprobó Umbridge, con la mirada triunfante_ ¡La Pequeña Señorita Pregunta-Todo nos va a dar algunas respuestas! ¡Adelante, niña, adelante!_

__ Discúlpenme todos_ susurró Hermione_ Pero no puedo resistirlo._

__ ¡Está bien, Está bien, niña!_ la tranquilizó Umbridge alejándose de mí y tomando a Hermione por los hombros _ A ver... ¿con quién estaba tratando Potter de comunicarse ahora mismo?_

__Bueno estaba tratando de hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore._

_Ron se congeló, con los ojos totalmente abiertos; Ginny dejó de tratar de darle de patadas a los tobillos de su captor; y hasta Luna parecía totalmente sorprendida. Afortunadamente la atención de Umbridge y sus seguidores estaba enfocada con total concentración exclusivamente en Hermione para notar estos signos tan sospechosos. Yo solo recé para que esto terminara._

__ ¿Dumbledore?_ inquirió Umbridge ansiosamente_ ¿Entonces saben dónde está Dumbledore?_

__ ¡Bueno... no!_ sollozó Hermione_ Hemos intentado en el Caldero Chorreante, en el Callejón Diagon y en Las Tres Escobas._

__ ¡Niña idiota, Dumbledore no va a estar sentado en una taberna cuando todo el Ministerio lo está buscando!- gritó Umbridge, mostrando la desilusión en cada línea hundida de su cara._

__ ¡Pero, pero necesitamos decirle algo muy importante!_ exclamó Hermione_

__ ¿Sí?_ demandó Umbridge con un súbito resurgimiento de excitación_ ¿Qué es lo que querían decirle?_

__ ¡Que...queríamos decirle que está lista!_ Hermione se atragantó_

__ ¿Qué es lo que está listo?_ preguntó Umbridge, y ahora volvió a tomar los hombros de Hermione y la sacudió ligeramente ¿Qué es lo que está listo, niña?_

__ El arma- contestó._

__ ¿Arma? ¿Arma?_ repitió Umbridge, y parecía que sus ojos iban a estallar de la emoción-. ¿Han estado desarrollando algún método de resistencia? ¿Un arma que podrían usar contra el Ministerio? ¿Bajo las órdenes del Profesor Dumbledore, por supuesto?_

__ S... s... sí_ balbuceó Hermione_ ¡Pero tuvo que irse antes de que estuviera terminada y la terminamos por él, y no podemos encontrarlo para decírselo!_

__ ¿Qué clase de arma es esa?_ interrogó Umbridge ásperamente, con sus gordas manos todavía apretadas en los hombros de Hermione._

__ En r... r... realidad no la entendemos_ confesó Hermione sonándose ruidosamente-. S...s...sólo hicimos lo que el P...p...profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que hiciéramos._

_Umbridge se enderezó, se veía alborozada._

__Llévenme al arma_ ordenó._

__No se la voy a mostrar a ...ellos_ chilló Hermione, mirando a los de Slytherin a través de sus dedos._

_Umbridge contempló a Hermione por un largo momento, y luego habló en lo que claramente pensó era una voz maternal._

__Correcto querida, vamos sólo tú y yo. Y también llevaremos a Potter y a la chica Black, ¿te parece? Levántate._

__Profesora_ llamó Malfoy ansiosamente_ Profesora Umbridge, creo que alguien de la Patrulla debería ir con usted para cuidar..._

__Soy un funcionario totalmente calificado del Ministerio, Malfoy, ¿cree usted realmente que no puedo manejar sola a tres adolescentes sin varita?_ preguntó Umbridge bruscamente_

__Está bien_ aceptó Malfoy que se veía triste y desanimado._

__Y ustedes dos pueden ir delante de nosotras y mostrarme el camino_ ordenó Umbridge, rodeo uno de sus gordos brazos por mi cuello, y me apuntó con su varita la cabeza_ Vamos_

…_.._

_Formas oscuras surgían del aire a su alrededor, bloqueando el camino a izquierda y derecha; sus ojos brillando bajo capuchas, una docena de varitas encendidas apuntando directamente a sus corazones; Ginny dejó escapar un pequeño grito de horror._

__Dámela, Potter_ dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy, mientras extendía su mano._

_El estómago me daba vueltas, no puede ser, estábamos atrapados, solo esperaba que no estuviera mi adorada madrina, porque si no estábamos perdidos._

__ ¿Dónde está Sirius?_ dijo Harry. Varios mortífagos rieron_

_Entonces de entre las sombras salió una voz estridente, que hizo que la sangre se me helara._

__ ¡El Señor Oscuro siempre sabe!_ dejo Bellatrix_ ¡Quiero saber dónde está Sirius!" "¡Quiero saber dónde está Sirius!_ dijo mientras nos estudiaba a todos, sus ojos se abrieron cuando se detuvieron en mí, un montón de emociones pasaron por su cara: ira, cólera, enojo, venganza, y más ira._

_Ella y sus compañeros mortífagos se acercaron de forma que estaban a unos pocos metros de nosotros, ella estaba muy delgada, sus ojos estaban vacíos de luz, parecía un demonio, Azkaban había provocado ese efecto en ella, no me quitó el ojo de encima._

_Los demás se movieron incómodos, sentí la mano de Hermione en mi brazo y Harry tomó mi mano. Ron sacó su varita._

__No hagas nada_ susurró Harry_ Todavía no._

__ ¿Lo habéis oído? ¿LO HABÉIS OIDO? ¡Dando instrucciones a los otros niños como si pensará enfrentarse a nosotros!_ Se reía Bellatrix, yo apreté más fuerte mi varita._

__Oh, no conoces a Potter como yo, Bellatrix_ dijo Malfoy calmado_ Tiene una gran debilidad por las heroicidades; como bien sabe el Señor Oscuro. Ahora dame la Profecía, Potter._

__ Sé que Sirius está aquí_ dijo Harry, los mortífagos rieron, Bellatrix se acercó un poco más en mi dirección, se detuvo._

__Va siendo hora de que aprendas a diferenciar entre la vida y los sueños, Potter_ dijo Malfoy_ Ahora dame la Profecía, o comenzaremos a usar las varitas._

__Adelante, entonces_ Dijo Harry, yo ya tenía mi varita preparada, era un trampa, y ahora estábamos perdidos, _

_Pero los mortífagos no atacaron. _Dame la Profecía y no habrá necesidad de que nadie salga herido_ dijo mi tío fríamente._

_Ahora era Harry quien reía. _ ¡Si, seguro!_ dijo. _ Te doy esta… profecía, ¿no?... y tú simplemente nos dejarás irnos a casa, ¿verdad?_

_Bellatrix lanzó un hechizo convocador, pero Harry lo bloqueo._

"_¡OS DIJE QUE NO!" Lucius Malfoy gritó_ Si la rompéis…_

_Busqué una posible salida, pero era inevitable la lucha, entonces Bellatrix avanzó más, retrocedí un paso, ella sonrió cuando la apunté con mi varita._

__ ¿Necesitas más persuasión?_ pregunto a Harry, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente_ Muy bien… coged a la más pequeña_ ordenó a los mortífagos tras ella_ Dejadle mirar mientras torturamos a la niña. Yo lo haré._

_Todos cubrieron a Ginny, yo me puse directamente entre ella y la varita de mi madrina, no dejaría que nadie sufriera ese dolor aterrador._

_Ella volvió a sonreír con malicia._

__Entonces por qué quiere Voldemort esta profecía_ preguntó Harry cambiando de tema, todos los mortífagos dieron un gritó ahogado._

__ ¿Te atreves a decir su nombre?_ susurró Bellatrix._

__Si_ dijo Harry, agarrando firmemente la bola de cristal, esperando otro intento por parte de ella de conjurarla lejos de él._ Sí, no tengo ningún problema de decir Vol…_

__Como te atreves a pronunciar su nombre con tus indignos labios, como te atreves a mancharlo con tu lengua de sangre sucia, como te atreves_ dijo ella escandalizada_ ¡STUPEFY!_

__ ¡NO!_ Un disparo de luz roja salió de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero Malfoy la desvió, enviándolo contra una estantería a la izquierda de Harry donde varias esferas de cristal reventaron._ ¡NO ATAQUES! ¡NECESITAMOS LA PROFECÍA!_ ellos discutieron, Harry señalo con su cabeza las estanterías, todos asentimos._

__ ¡YA!_ gritó Harry._

__ ¡REDUCTO!_ grité, las estanterías comenzaron a caer mientras nosotros salimos corriendo, con las mortífagos pegados a nuestros talones, tomé la mano de Hermione y Harry me puso una mono en la cabeza, los demás iban delante de nosotros, habían tomado ventaja seguimos corriendo, entramos a una sala, y cerramos la puerta,_

__ ¿Dónde… donde están los otros?_ preguntó Harry._

__ ¡Deben haberse equivocado de camino!_ susurró Hermione, aterrorizada._

__ ¡Escuchen!_ susurró Neville. El eco de pasos y gritos se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta que acababan de sellar. Se escuchó a Lucius Malfoy gritar:_

__ ¡Jugson, vuelve, tenemos que organizarnos! Nos dividiremos en parejas y buscaremos, y no lo olvidéis, no toquen a Potter hasta que tengamos la Profecía, pueden matar a los demás si es necesario, excepto a mi sobrina, la necesitamos viva, Bellatrix y mi esposa no la quieren muerta aún. _

__ ¿Qué hacemos?_ Hermione preguntó. Corrimos, hasta que se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta cuando los mortífagos la volaron, luchamos, al final aturdimos a uno y Neville reventó un frasco en la cabeza del otro tipo, su cabeza se volvió de bebe, lo estábamos logrando, entonces uno de los mortífagos hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita, y algo que parecía una llama morada atravesó el pecho de Hermione. Ella se derrumbó sobre el suelo, donde quedó inconsciente._

__ ¡HERMIONE!_ grité, aturdí al mortífago y me arrodille a su lado, respiraba muy lento, pero no sangraba, Neville sangraba del labio, pero estaba bien_ No está bien, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que empeore._

_Los dos asintieron, Neville se levantó y sujetó uno de los brazos de Hermione y la subió a sus hombros._

_Corrimos unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, Neville tambaleando ligeramente debido al peso de Hermione, entonces de un lugar salieron Ron, Luna y Ginny. Al parecer le había hecho un hechizo Confundus a Ron, y Ginny se había roto el tobillo, me aleje un poco para inspeccionar el terreno, estábamos en la sala circular, con las doce puertas, entonces una puerta al otro lado de la sala se abrió y tres mortífagos entraron, liderados por Bellatrix Lestrange._

__ ¡Ahí están!_ chilló. Hechizos aturdidores volaron a través de la habitación, cuando todos estaban al otro lado del marco cerré la puerta en las narices a Bellatrix._

__ ¡No importa!_ dijo una voz masculina_ Hay otras formas de entrar… ¡LOS TENEMOS, ESTAN AQUÍ!_

_Luna, Neville, Harry y yo comenzamos a correr por la habitación, sellando las puertas que encontraban. Se escuchaban pasos corriendo tras las puertas, y por un lado y otro algún cuerpo pesado se lanzaba contra alguna de ellas, de forma que crujían; entonces antes de que pudiéramos cerrar la última, Luna salió por el aire; cinco mortífagos entraban en la habitación por la puerta a la que ella no había llegado a tiempo; Luna chocó contra una mesa, resbaló sobre su superficie y cayó al otro lado, tan quieta como Hermione._

__ Deténgalos, mátenlos, cuidado con la profecía, y con esos dos_ gritó Bellatrix, Harry y yo éramos los únicos que quedábamos en pie, Bellatrix se acercó a nosotros, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, me miraba con sus ojos desquiciados, entonces Harry me hizo una seña con la cabeza, yo entendí, me lanzó la profecía y salí corriendo, con Harry cubriéndome la espalda y Bellatrix pisándonos los talones, esperaba que al menos los demás sean capaces de escapar antes de que los mortífagos vuelvan a buscarlos._

_Llegamos a una explanada muy extraña, había un enorme arco en medio de la sala, estábamos acorralados, y solo quedábamos él y yo._

_Todos los mortífagos llegaron corriendo, algunos jadeando, otros (mi madrina), con una mirada de profundo odio._

__Basta se acabó la huida_ dijo Lucius Malfoy mientras sacaba su varita y nos apuntaba con ella_ ahora denme la Profecía._

__ ¡Deja… deja a los otros marcharse, y te la daré!_ dijo Harry desesperado, se me hizo una idea un poco loca, ellos no trabajaban así._

_Algunos mortífagos rieron._

__No estás en posición de negociar, Potter_ dijo Lucius Malfoy_ Ya ves, hay diez de nosotros y tú y mi sobrina dos._

_Los mortífagos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más a nosotros._

__ ¡Alto!_ gritó alguien, por un momento la esperanza creció dentro de mí, pero solo para volver a abandonarme de nuevo, era la voz de Bellatrix, ella se abrió paso entre los mortífagos_ Mi querida sobrina nos la dará_ sentí que el suelo se hundía a mi alrededor, entonces caí en la cuenta que yo todavía sujetaba la bola de cristal_ Hola Carly, hace mucho que no te veo_ retrocedí un poco, no esperaba que ella me hablara en ese tono tan ¿tranquilo?_ yo sé que no eres lo que aparentas, que el apellido Black todavía está dentro de ti, yo sé que realmente Potter no te importa, dámela y todo volverá a la normalidad_ mi cabeza se sentía abrumada, entonces miré a Harry, me miraba con esos ojos serenos, tomé la profecía más fuerte._

__Expelliarmus_ grité mientras apuntaba a la bruja, rápidamente los demás mortífagos arremetieron contra nosotros, Harry tomó la profecía, aproveché que mi madrina estaba distraída y aturdí a varios mortífagos, abrí un campo de fuerza entre Harry y otros tres mortífagos que se habían acercado demasiado, pronto solo quedamos él, Lucius, Bellatrix y yo, mientras los demás se recuperaban del aturdimiento._

__Sectumsempra_ el hechizo me pasó rozando la cabeza, estuvo cerca._

__Impedimenta _ contraataqué, y por unos centímetros no le di, entonces comenzó una pequeña batalla entre las dos, por mucho que peleara, yo sabía que ella tenía más dominio en el combate que yo y que hasta ese momento estaba teniendo suerte, o tal vez ella solo estaba jugando conmigo._

__ Vamos pequeña inútil, pelea_ ella me gritó cunado ya llevábamos mucho tiempo combatiendo, y por lo visto la batalla de Harry tampoco iba mejorando y los demás mortífagos se estaban levantando_ eres una traidora, no eres digna de llevar el apellido Black, lo has deshonrado, y yo me encargaré de limpiarlo de nuevo_ sus palabras me hicieron enojar, y sentí que mi cabeza explotaba de pura cólera, y en un arranqué de energía nuestros hechizos colapsaron, por un momento el mío tomó ventaja pero en otro el de ella, se rompió_ yo me desharé de ti, Everte Statum_

_Perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, mi varita se deslizó de mis manos, ella se acercó más, yo estaba desarmada y sabía que ella tomaría su ventaja sin compasión._

__CRUCCIO_ gritó mi madrina mientras me apuntaba con su varita, esperé a que llegara, pero alguien había desviado el hechizo. Ella se giró molesta, yo traté de ver de dónde había salido el hechizo, en lo más alto de la sala sobre ellos se encontraban cinco personas Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks y Kingsley._

__Alto, ni un hechizo más Bellatrix_ gritó Sirius_ deja ir a nuestra sobrina, ella no tiene nada que hacer en esta batalla_ ella sonrió, los demás mortífagos se habían puesto de pie, estaba a punto de alcanzar mi varita._

__Querido primo, es un gusto verte, no me digas que te has encariñado con mi ahijada_ ella sonrío, me apuntó de nuevo y lanzó un hechizo no verbal que logré esquivar con facilidad_ creo que no me sorprende mucho, después de todo es igual a ti, una traidora_ volvió a atacar y la volví a bloquear_ los dos son deshonor en la familia, aquellos que no deberían de existir, pero siempre hay formas de eliminar la plaga_ la lucha se desató por todos lados, luché con un par de mortífagos, pero entonces aparecía ella de nuevo_ Flipendo_ sentí que una fuerza impactara contra mí, golpee fuerte contra el suelo de nuevo, y oí un chasquido fuere, sentí un dolor agudo en mi cabeza._

__ Dumbledore_ gritó alguien a lo lejos…_

Me desperté de un brincó, mi cabeza golpeó contra la litera de arriba, miré alrededor, todos estaban dormidos, pensé que Ron tenía que hacer guardia, pero no importaba, no creo que alguien nos encontrara en estos momentos, salí de la tienda, no quería estar más tiempo encerrada, y más aun con aquella terrible sensación de vacío, el aire frio de la mañana me golpeo en la cara, corrí un poco, las manos y las piernas me temblaban aun, pero no era por el clima, eran por las pesadillas que acababa de tener, caminé unos minutos más, entonces encontré un árbol grande, subí a él.

Sentía los nervios crispados, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no entendía de dónde provenían las pesadillas, ya había pasado un año que no las tenía, al menos esas, siempre eran esas, pero lo superé con el tiempo, la única que había tenido desde entonces (y todavía no estaba segura si realmente fue un sueño), fue la de Grimmauld Place hace unos días, sin embargo el último día había sido difícil, nos habíamos trasladado unas tres veces en búsqueda de comida, no habíamos tenido éxito, y Ron estaba más insoportable que nunca.

Había llevado puesto el guardapelo ya por mucho tiempo, no había pasado nada malo hasta ese momento, pero ahora desprendía un calor inmenso que me estaba sofocando, el metal estaba muy caliente, casi quemaba, sentí un suave palpitar, cerca de mi corazón.

Vi como salía el sol a lo lejos, fue hermoso. Mis pesadillas habían sacado a relucir todo aquello que me había intrigado en los últimos días: un carácter explosivo, todo marchaba bien si controlaba mi temperamento, y en realidad temía que uno de estos días no lograra controlarlo; mi madrina y sus deseos de "eliminar la plaga" esa fue la primera vez que la vi, durante toda mi vida solo me habían hablado de ella y sobre su amor a la pureza de la sangre, supe que no le agradaba desde el momento en que llegué a Hogwarts, no la había visto desde ese momento, cuando invadieron el castillo, los de la Orden se encargaron de detenerla un tiempo, el Flipendo del ministerio no solo me hizo perder el equilibrio, también me rompió la cabeza en aquella ocasión, no perdí el conocimiento pero fue un infierno; casi como mi primera experiencia con un Cruciatus por parte de Umbridge, fue la peor experiencia que he tenido y por primera vez realmente comprendí a Harry y deseo que ninguno de mis amigos la experimente nunca.

Moví el guardapelo entre mis manos era como si guardara un corazón dentro, entonces escuché un ruido extraño, era un sollozo, raro a la mitad del bosque, miré hacia abajo y vi una melena miel, era Hermione, rápidamente y sin hacer mucho ruido me deslicé por el árbol, me senté a su lado haciendo que ella diera un pequeño brincó, no me había visto llegar.

Ella me miró un momento, trató de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, entonces me abrazó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente de nuevo, permanecimos así durante varios minutos.

_ ¿Crees que estén bien?_ ella preguntó, sabía que se refería a sus padres, ella había ocultado muy bien el dolor que sentía, pero yo sabía que ella amaba mucho a su familia y que era imposible que no sintiera nada.

_Si, yo estoy casi segura de que estarán bien, no podrán encontrarlos_ le contesté mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, Hermione siempre fue como mi hermana, no soportaba verla así_ todo estará bien, recuerda que en el archivo ya los habían catalogado como perdidos, ten un poco de esperanza.

Ella volvió a llorar y continuó llorando por varios minutos, luego se detuvo, se limpió las lágrimas y forzó una sonrisa.

_ ¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan temprano?_ uff, que pregunta, me encogí de hombros y le sonreí, no tenía respuesta para eso, al menos no una buena por ahora.

_Desperté y decidí salir a caminar un rato_ le contesté, no era una mentira.

_ Ajá, ahora dime lo demás_ ella preguntó, un poco molesta. No podía ocultarle las cosas, no a ella.

_Las pesadillas volvieron_ le contesté, mientras me apoyaba en el árbol y cerraba los ojos.

_ ¿Pesadillas?_ yo asentí_ ¿no serán las de siempre verdad?

_ Pues sí, pero ahora no tiene mucha importancia

_ Yo creía que se habían ido hace tiempo

_ Y sí, se fueron, y es por eso que no sé por qué han vuelto, pero es que son tan vividas y es como si volviera a vivir una y otra vez aquel horrible día_ le contesté

_ ¿Estás bien?

_Si, no tiene ninguna importancia, es mejor olvidarlo de una vez, hay cosas más importantes ahora.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, y me miró por un largo rato, se dio por vencida.

Entonces el sol se elevó por lo alto de los árboles, ya era tarde.

_Vamos, es tarde y tenemos que buscar un buen lugar, y un poco más de comida, no creo que el genio de Ron aguante otro día más sin comer_ le dije mientras me ponía de pie.

_Bien, solo dame el guardapelo_ dijo ella_ lo has estado usando ya mucho tiempo

Le entregué el relicario, y al mismo tiempo sentí que se disolvía un gran nudo que tenía en la garganta, y que aquella sensación de desesperanza se disolvió, pero no por completa, caminé junto a Hermione.

Sentí una fuerte urgencia por ir a ver a Harry, también sentía más esperanza porque este día fuera mejor que el anterior.

**Aquí otro capítulo, siento mucho la tardanza, espero que lo disfruten y si tienen una idea para la historia será bienvenida. **


End file.
